Counterparts
by Kanti
Summary: The spies are sent to invesitgate a string of vandalized fashion shows and uncover the perpetrator. But the only thing more unsettling than the perpetrator's identity may be their origin.
1. Aspirations

Prologue

Jerald hummed along to his mp3 player as he swept the now-empty halls of the exhibition center for tomorrow. In just a few hours, an army of models, makeup artists, press, and tailors would arrive to prepare for the morning's show. Even though he had a steady girlfriend of two years, Jerald couldn't help but feel like he was missing out. All he had left was to finish the hallway leading to the showroom and then he could finally call it a night. After that, he wouldn't be needed until tomorrow night.

He sighed and thumbed the volume on his mp3 player up. He wondered why he would even want to be at the show in the first place. He was just a simple custodian. He liked hip-hop music, good books and good movies. How on earth would he ever fit in with the high-profile crowd – people who bought $50,000 cars on a whim, and then sold them off for next year's model like it was last week's newspaper? He was still paying for his own car. Didn't bother him, really. In just a few months, that thing would be _his_ car, and no one else's. It was one thing to have a nice car, another to actually _own_ it.

He rounded a corner and started working the final stretch of hallway. The entrance to the showroom looked like a finish line, and he doubled his pace. The showroom had been set up hours ago, and was waiting for tomorrow's occupants. Rows upon rows of chairs lined all the way up to the catwalk, which was lit from below Plexiglas panels and illuminated from all around by bright stage lights, all cold and dark right now. Pretty typical fashion show, really.

As he neared the door to the showroom, he thought he heard something over his music. He paused and stared at the door. He heard only silence outside of his music, and shrugged. Terry probably dropped a chair or something down the hall. He always was a bit clumsy. He continued to sweep until he cleared the last patch of tile before the entrance. He stopped, stood straight up, and stretched his back. Finished at last.

He grabbed up the broom and was about to go get a dustpan when he distinctly heard something coming from the showroom. He stopped the mp3 player and removed his headphones. He heard a loud crash come from inside the showroom, followed by something being thrown around.

His eyes narrowed in anger. "Aww, no. Not this!" They'd been getting threats from some anti-corporation group for some time now demanding they not host the show. Security was tight as heck, but there were still ways to get past it if one was clever enough. At the last show, some activists ran on the catwalk and spray-painted all over some poor model's clothes before being dragged off by security. If they were vandalizing the showroom, he'd have to call the police.

He set the broom aside and carefully opened the door. He stuck his head in when it was wide enough, took one look at the showroom, and stifled a gasp.

Vandalism was one thing, but this? This was absolute destruction.

The tidy rows of folding chairs were strewn about the room like confetti. Upon closer inspection, every single one had been twisted beyond use and tossed into every corner in the room. The banners for the sponsors hung from the walls in tatters. The catwalk had literally been ripped apart. Pieces of it lay more or less where the catwalk was, but it was now an oblong pile of wood, Plexiglas, and wiring. Jerald swallowed the lump in his throat and eased into the room. He stared at the carnage for a moment before noticing a lone figure on the stage.

His back was towards Jerald, so he hadn't noticed Jerald yet, apparently. The intruder walked over towards the lighting scaffolding and raised his right arm. Jerald wondered what he was doing, and then noticed a long, curved blade attached to his arm. The vandal swung at the scaffold leg and neatly sliced it in two. The entire assembly twisted, turned, and then buckled under its weight, falling to the ground with a metallic shriek. The lights hit the floor and shattered, sending showers of sparks everywhere, and briefly illuminating the intruder as he turned towards the back of the room.

Whoever he was, he wasn't human. It stood roughly six feet tall on a pair of bird-like legs that ended in long claws. Its close-fitting clothing displayed well-defined muscles in the arms and torso, and its head was attached to its body by a long neck, which was lowered to shoulder height. A device on its back was connected to a smaller one on the left forearm via a flexible conduit, and the blade gleamed in the dim light. The only thing that even looked human were the eyes, which were a brilliant blue color. Jerald noticed that last detail when it saw him.

The creature turned and faced Jerald. It staggered its legs and crouched like it was about to strike. Its lips peeled back into a snarl and revealed a row of sharp, almost human-looking teeth, and then its mouth snapped open as it hissed at Jerald.

Sweat formed on Jerald's forehead, as he stood petrified with fear, except for the involuntary shaking happening in his entire body. The creature studied Jerald for a moment, a low growl rattling in its throat. Finally it hissed at him again, and darted backstage in a flash.

When Jerald finally regained control of his body, he burst out of the ravaged showroom and sprinted to the security station, shouting "Police! Someone call the Police!"

1. Aspirations

Alex charged up the steps to the school's front door in the bright morning light.

"I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late!"

She ran down the hallway, snuck past the office, and then hurried down the hall where her economics class was. She spotted Arnold digging through his locker, and he saw her running down the hall.

"Hey, Alex! What's – "his greeting was cut off as Alex blew past at hurricane speed.

"Sorry! Gotta run! I'm late!"

She sped down the hall and stopped in front of the classroom door. She paused a moment to compose herself, and then calmly opened the door and stepped inside. Everyone inside turned to look at her, including the teacher.

"Ah, Alex. I was wondering where you were."

Alex smiled sheepishly. "Ah, heh, sorry! My alarm didn't go off this morning!"

"I see. I'm afraid I'll still have to mark you as tardy today."

"But, I'm only a few minutes late!"

"Rules are rules, Alex. Now you're disrupting the class. Please take a seat."

Alex's smile melted into red-faced embarrassment, and she skulked between the desks to where Sam and Clover were sitting. She sat beside them and tried to keep her head low while she fetched her things from her backpack. Mandy was sitting behind them and leaned forward to whisper to Alex.

"Late again, Alex? One more and you get detention, you know."

Alex clenched her teeth and tried not to lose her temper. "I'm aware of that, Mandy." A wonderful image of Mandy sitting in the detention hall danced through her head.

"It's okay, Alex." Said Sam. "It won't happen again, right?"

"I dunno..."

The teacher cut off their queries. "Good morning class. Please pass yesterday's homework forward."

The classroom was filled with the rustling of papers as the students turned in their homework. Alex thanked her lucky stars that she'd done it during lunch yesterday. Too bad she couldn't remember what it was about. She relaxed knowing that the teacher probably wouldn't ask her about it.

The teacher stacked the homework on his desk opened his notebook. "Alright class, let's begin with a little review. Can anyone tell me which factors affect the law of Diminishing Returns?" He looked about around the half-awake classroom, trying to avoid know-it-alls like Sam and Mandy, wishing to challenge some of the more average students. "Anyone?"

Alex tried to avoid his gaze. There was no way in heck she was ever going to answer that question, unless it had something to do with next week's big sales at the mall.

Mandy had other plans, however. She deftly removed a safety pin from her purse and opened it. She carefully reached forward while everyone else was paying attention to the teacher, and prodded Alex just above her belt.

"HEY!" exclaimed Alex as she half-stood from her seat before realizing her mistake.

The teacher's face lit up. _Finally! I knew she was smarter than she let on!_ "Alex, how nice of you to volunteer! Care to explain the primary factors in the Law of Diminishing Returns to the class?"

Alex's world ground to a halt. She stared flabbergasted at the teacher and began feeling uncomfortably warm.

"Um, pass?"

"Come on, Alex. If you did your homework you'd know it. It's quite simple."

_But I did my homework!_ _I just can't remember it!_ "Uh, the main factors affecting, uh, Diminishing Returns is, uh, the Supply Chain?"

Alex heard several people snicker around her. She gave Sam a sideways glace, who was burying her face in her palms.

The teacher sighed. "No, that's not it, Alex. Please sit down."

Alex sat. She was completely flushed. She saw the disappointment in her teacher's face and couldn't help feeling guilty.

"The important factors in the Law of Diminishing Returns," began the teacher, "are how many steps are needed to create a product, and how many processes carry out those steps. For example, the more people you have building, say, a radio, the faster it can be built on an assembly line because each worker is given a specific task to perform, and can do it quickly before moving it down to the next worker."

Alex scribbled in her notebook even more messily than usual. When the teacher turned around, a note landed on her desk. She looked up to see Sam and Clover winking at her. She carefully opened the note, which read:

_Don't feel bad. We all mess up! You'll get it next time!_

It was signed by Sam and Clover in flowery print and bubble letters. Alex quickly scribbled her response on the note.

_I know what you mean, but it's not fair! I totally did that homework and I didn't know a thing! Let's talk after class._

She signed it and tossed it back on Sam's desk just before the teacher faced them again. "However, adding workers to the manufacture of the radio only works to a point. Eventually you start getting so many steps in the manufacture of the radio, the process actually slows down. If the manufacturer can't produce as many radios, he can't sell as many, and his profits will decline. Add in factors such as the costs of materials, operating expenses, and employee pay, and the manufacturer could face big trouble down the road if he hires too many workers or implements too many steps in the process."

Forty minutes later, the class bell rang and the room was filled with the cacophony of students rising from their seats, bags zipping up, and the constant chatter of bored conversation. As Alex passed the teacher, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me, Alex. Do you mind if I share a few words with you?"

Alex felt like the world was ending, and it was all her fault. "S-sure!"

She followed the teacher to the opposite corner of the room, where his desk was. He thumbed through the stack of homework and found Alex's. He glanced over it and set it back down. "Alex, why couldn't you answer my question in class? It was almost word-for-word from the assignment."

Alex shuffled her feet nervously. "I know! I totally did the homework yesterday! I even spent my whole lunch period doing it!"

"I don't doubt that, Alex. I can tell you did the whole assignment, and quite well. So why did you get the question wrong today?"

Alex sighed. "I did the homework, but I guess I sorta forgot everything after that."

Her teacher rubbed his chin. "Alex, you'll never make good grades like that. You can't just do the work and forget about it. You must study what you've done and learn it by heart. Otherwise you'll never do well on the finals, since this final _is_ comprehensive."

"I get it but, it's just so hard to balance school, homework, friends, and all that other stuff!"

"I know. I get that all the time, and I believe you. I'm just concerned because I know you can do better."

"And I will!" she said assertively.

"Glad to hear it. Next week, I'm going to ask a question on the homework in class, and I want you to be the first to volunteer and answer the question correctly, simply because I know you can."

"I will! Count on it!" she spun around on her heels and exited the classroom. Sam and Clover were waiting for her.

"What did he say?" asked Sam. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Nope! Just 'study your work' this and 'I expect better of you' that. I know you get that a lot at home, Sam."

Sam was not a little insulted. "Yeah, all the time" she said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm only trying to get good grades so I can go to an Ivy-league college here! Don't you think my parents ride me just a little anytime I slack off?"

"Well, at least your mom doesn't give you this really disappointed look every time you tell her you're not dating anyone!"

"Oh, since when have boys been so important to you?"

"Look, it's not me, okay? My mom got married really early. When I turned 16, she started acting like time was running out for me to find the right guy. Now she looks at every guy who even looks close to my age as a candidate for 'the one.' And I didn't even mention the constant hints and wistful looks!"

Sam stared at her for a second. "On second thought, you do have it worse than me. Hey, where's Clover?"

Her question was answered a second later when Clover looped her arms around them from behind and shoved a flyer in their faces.

"What's this?" asked Alex.

"It's my first step to international stardom, that's what!" exclaimed a bubbly Clover.

Sam took the flyer and read it. "First annual Beverly Hills High School Beauty Pageant. Winner Receives a $200 gift certificate and a spot at the next World Fashion Design Show in San Antonio. Clover, you can't be serious!"

But she was. Sam could tell by the stars obscuring her vision.

"Oh, Sam! This is it, the moment I've been waiting my entire adolescent life for! The world will finally recognize me for the true talent that I really am! All these years in suburban seclusion will finally end, and the world will know me for who I am!"

"A total loser, Clover?"

They turned and found Mandy and her posse standing close by.

"What do you want, Mandy?" said a suddenly - menacing Clover.

"Easy, that spot on the fashion show, the one I'm going to take from you like a year-old sweater!"

Clover let go of her friends and stood toe-to-toe with Mandy. "If you think for one minute you are prettier, more graceful, and better model material than I am, you are sorely mistaken!"

"Ha! Whatever! You're going to lose that pageant, and I'll be the one the world finally notices."

"Bring it on, Mandy. True talent will prevail at the pageant."

"Then this thing's in the bag, isn't it? See you later, soon-to-be loser!" Mandy and her posse trotted off confidently, leaving Clover a steaming heap of fury.

"Ooh, that Mandy! I'll show her! I'm ten times the model she wishes she could be!"

Alex was reading the flyer. "I dunno, Clover. This one looks really tough. It says here that contestants are judged based on their grades and smarts as much as their looks, and they even have to submit their own designs before they can even compete. This isn't your ordinary old pageant."

"Designs? Why should I worry about that? I _live_ in the fashion world. I know what's fashionable!"

"It's one thing to follow fashion," said Sam, "but its another matter entirely to create it."

"Whatever. With a little time and preparation, this contest will be a piece of cake and you know it!"

"And the added bonus of rubbing Mandy's nose in it?"

"Always a plus, Sam. Always a plus."

Later that afternoon, the girls found themselves sitting on the rim of the school fountain, helping Clover with some early design sketches for the pageant.

"Aaah! This is hopeless!" she exclaimed.

"C'mon, Clover," said Sam. "You've only tried one!"

"But it's so hard! You'd think this would come naturally to a person like me, so why is it so hard to design a simple, yet fashionable ensemble?" Clover was on the verge of tears.

"Maybe you're coming at it all wrong" suggested Alex.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, design is a process," explained Sam. "You start with a simple idea and build your design on top of that."

"So if I start with, say, Mandy's oversized head, I can make that into some kind of design, am I right?"

"I...guess so. Though you might want to start with something a little more natural, like a flower or a leaf."

"Okay, let's see." She stared off at the sky for a few seconds before breaking into hysterics again. "I just can't do it! I feel like my mind is forever caged in this educational prison system! I need artistic freedom!"

"You're right!" said Alex.

"Wha?" exclaimed Clover, expecting Sam to give her another pep talk about perseverance or work ethics. Truth be told, she knew what to do, she just needed to hear her friends tell her that.

"I mean, we've been at boring old school all day. You can't get any inspiration from this place! Maybe we should go to town and find some inspiration?"

Clover mulled over Alex's advice and slapped her sketchbook shut. "Good idea! Rodeo Drive is where we should be, not Bev. High! Let's go!"

They didn't have a chance to go anywhere. They failed to notice the fountain drain itself before swallowing them whole. Arnold, who was scrutinizing a Trigonometry problem a few feet away, thought he heard something unusual. He turned around, seeing only the fountain looking just like it did a few minutes ago. He shrugged it off and returned to his problem.

Moments later, the girls were extricating themselves from the crash webbing in Jerry's office. As usual, he sat calmly behind the desk with his hands folded on the desk.

"Jerr, subtlety is not one of your strong points, y'know?" complained Sam.

"Is it? Personally, I always felt that I had a remarkable sense of subtlety. It's not easy to install WOOHPing devices in a public school, you know."

"Would it kill you to send a helicopter or at least a taxi every once in a while?" asked Clover as she straightened her hair out.

"I'm afraid you'll have to talk to Human Resources about that."

"So high-tech WOOHPing devices are in your budget, but taxi fares aren't?" said Alex "What kind of backwards logic is that?!"

"I'll decide how I run my organization, thank you very much. Just like I decide your next mission."

"So what's the scoop?"

"Gladys?" Gladys descended from the ceiling and projected a holographic display before the girls. "Yesterday, a fashion showroom in New York was attacked and destroyed by an unknown vandal the night before the show." Gladys showed the pictures of the totaled room from the police reports. "As you can see, the room was completely destroyed, forcing the designer to cancel his show."

"Barbaric!" exclaimed Clover, jumping out of her seat.

"Indeed. This is not the first time, either. Similar havoc was wreaked in showrooms across the globe. Paris, Rome, Hong Kong, London, all showcasing major designers, all completely wrecked just hours before the shows."

"So what do we know about the vandals?" asked Sam.

"Very little. We do know that all the convention centers were contacted by protest groups shortly before the showcases, but none of the groups ever committed this level of destruction."

Alex gawked at the wreckage on Gladys' display. "Must have been a lot of people to do that kind of damage."

"Actually, we have evidence to the contrary. At last night's attack, a janitor witnessed a lone vandal destroy the whole room single-handedly. He never got a really good look at the perpetrator, but he is certain it wasn't human."

"Not human!?" they exclaimed in unison.

"We're not assuming that. We do know the perpetrator was packing some impressive weaponry, but all the janitor saw was a sword of some kind that cut the light rigging down. Otherwise, the assailant used his bare hands for the remainder of the damage, so we're assuming he's using some sort of augmentations to increase his strength."

Sam crossed her arms and looked at Jerry expectantly. "So where do we start?"

"There's a show coming up in Athens which has already received threats similar to the previous shows that were vandalized. I'm ... is there something wrong, Clover?"

Clover had a very anxious look in her eyes. A bit of drool was coming from one corner of her mouth, and her fingers were twitching rapidly. "No, go on please."

"I'm planting the three of you in the show. Sam, you'll be playing the role of a photographer beside the catwalk. Alex, you'll be backstage in the dressing rooms. And Clover..." Clover was looking positively rabid."...you'll be in disguise as a runway model."

"AAAAAH!" she screamed and charged at Jerry.

"AAAAAH!" Jerry screamed as she leaped over the desk and tackled him.

"OhJerryyou'vemademesohappyIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!!!!"

"Yes, I'm sure, now GET OFF MY SPLEEN!"

Clover retreated to her seat while Jerry straightened his tie out. "I'm glad you like the assignment, Clover. Now let's get to the gadgets." The conveyor belt shuffled them around Jerry's desk and down the corridor to the jet. Gladys followed them down as mechanical arms began dispensing gadgets.

"You'll be taking the Infrared Motion-Tracking Magnification Sunglasses, upgraded with a more stylish look, the Tornado Blast 3000 Hair Dryer, 24-Exposure Freeze Ray Camera, Bungee Belts, and Lip Balm Lasers."

Clover stared at the gear in relative disgust. "Like, how am I supposed to carry all this on the catwalk?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to work that out on your own. Good luck girls. I'll stay in touch."

The girls boarded the plane and took off for Athens and their new mission.


	2. Beauty Is

Beauty Is ...

Sam and Alex couldn't pry Clover away from her mirror the entire flight to Greece.

"Clover, we're on a mission!" nagged Sam. "We've got more important things to focus on here!"

"But I'm going to be the one on TV, Sammie! I have to look absolutely flawless in front of all those cameras!"

"I'm sure the makeup people can handle that, Clover."

"Yeah, but what do they know? I've been powdering this nose for sixteen years. How are they supposed to know how to make it look in five minutes?"

Alex turned around in her seat. "Because it's their job?"

"Job, shmob. If I can't prove that I'm world-class material right now, there's no way I'll ever get Mandy to shut up!"

"Does everything in your life revolve around showing Mandy up? If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you two were sisters."

Alex suddenly found herself face-to-face with an irate Clover, and felt herself getting very, very small. The rest of the plane seemed to fade away, leaving only her and Clover.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

Alex gulped. "Uh, nothing?"

"Good, that's what I thought."

Clover shrank back to normal, and Alex felt the plane's cabin return to normal. Clover opened her Compowder and began browsing outfits to wear in Athens.

"Alex does have a point." Said Sam. "You can't spend all your time trying to show up Mandy. It's not like we're going to be stuck with her forever, you know."

"Well, high school is an important time to begin learning social behavior, Sam. If I can't learn to live with and beat the competition, there's no way I'll get anywhere in life."

"But Mandy's only one person. The only reason she keeps it up is because you keep giving her fuel."

"Hey, if she wants to keep getting a one-up on me, then I will not sit idly and let her do it. I do have an image to upkeep, after all."

"And you intend to keep this up how long?"

"The day I stop contending with Mandy is the day I either graduate or I lose my fashion sense, whichever comes first."

"But that's no reason to try using this mission as a springboard." Alex objected. "We're investigating a case, not participating in a fashion show."

"Correction!" she held a finger up to drive the point home. "We're investigating a case by participating in a fashion show. Who says we can't enjoy it while we're at it?"

Sam looked back. "Remember, you're not the only one on this case. We've all got specific jobs, here."

"But you're not the one on the catwalk, are you?"

Sam felt a surge of jealousy and barely contained it. "Come on, Clover! Focus here!"

"I am focusing! On what to wear when we get to the showroom. First impression's the most important!"

"First impression on who?" asked Alex.

"And you guys say I'm the one lacking focus. The guy putting the show on is none other than Ennio Degastale, one of the five most important designers in the world! I wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world!"

Alex sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Well, don't put your foot in your mouth instead of the door."

Clover leaned over the seat. "Ha-ha. Laugh it up. When I'm on the cover of Teen Beat, I want to be there when Mandy admits defeat."

"Defeat from what?"

Clover opened her mouth, but she couldn't thing of anything to say. "I'll think of something soon. But whatever it is, she will be admitting defeat for it!"

Sam sighed and chuckled. "If there is one thing I really admire about you, it's that you never quit, regardless how trivial the endeavor."

"Aww, thanks Sammie." Clover sat down and watched the Greek mountains rise up and pass beneath them as they closed in on Athens. "Hey, wait a second!"

-

A few hours later, the girls were standing in front of the convention center. Police officers were scattered everywhere, as well as private security guards. All roads leading to the center aside from a single service entrance were closed. There was no way anyone could get inside without proper clearance.

"Wow, good thing we've got passes." Alex remarked.

"Yeah, no kidding." Said Sam. "The security here is tighter than Fort Knox."

Clover fidgeted nervously. "C'mon, it's getting late! We've got a job to do."

"Since when were you so focused on the mission?"

"Your job is to watch for the vandals. Mine is to make my first mark on the fashion industry!" Clover took one step forward, stumbled on her heels, and fell flat on her face.

Alex knelt beside her. "Are you hurt?"

"Only my ego. If you don't mind, we'd like to crawl off somewhere and hide."

Sam helped her up. "Come on, you."

They proceeded to the security checkpoint outside the building. The guard saw them walk up and stood from his seat.

"Good evening, ladies. Can I see your passes?"

"Of course!" They pulled their I.D. tags from their belts and handed them to the guard, who scanned all three.

"Alright, everything's clear. You can go on ahead."

There were even more police inside the gate. "Man, this place is really locked down" said Alex.

"After what's happened to the other places," said the guard, "we have a reason to be. The attacks are getting worse every time."

"So why not postpone the show?" asked Sam.

"Degestale is known for being pretty fearless. He follows his own ideas, and tends to not let outsiders influence his plans, even threats like the ones we've been getting."

"Who's been sending the threats?"

"What are you, detectives or something? That's a matter Interpol's dealing with. They're here if you want to know so badly."

"Alright, thanks!"

They hurried away from the checkpoint. They passed more guards and police officers before arriving at the front doors of the exhibition center. Another stern-looking guard barred the way while flashing them a friendly smile.

"Passes, please."

They presented their passes, which the guard checked before handing them back.

"Welcome to the show, ladies." He turned to Sam. "You can go straight into the showroom. An usher will direct you to your seat." He turned to Alex and Clover. "You two can go ahead on back."

They smiled and said "thank you!" before moving on. They soon reached a fork in the hallway. A sign pointed to the left, indicating the dressing rooms. The other sign pointed to the showroom.

"Okay girls," said Sam, "this is where we split up. You guys keep an eye out for anything suspicious backstage. I'll be right there if anything happens. Just don't underestimate these guys, they sound pretty mean."

Alex and Clover gave her a thumbs-up and said "Gotcha" before heading for the dressing rooms. Sam turned and adjusted the strap on her camera bag before entering the showroom.

The room was already packed. Video cameras lined the platforms at the back of the room, and extravagantly wealthy patrons, designers, and a swarm of photographers and reporters occupied the seats on the floor. Sam couldn't see her seat anywhere.

An handsome young usher noticed her confusion and stepped up beside her. "Excuse me, miss?"

Sam turned and flushed a little. "Uh, yes?"

"Are you looking for your seat?"

"Um, yeah. Can you help me?"

"Gladly! Let me see your pass."

Sam handed it to him. He took one look at it and handed it back to her with a look of recognition. "Ah, I know where your seat is. Please follow me!" Sam followed him into the noisy throng. He expertly weaved between people in five-figure suits and photographers checking their equipment one last time until Sam found herself right next to the catwalk. The usher turned to her and pointed down the row. "Your seat is the fifth one down."

"Okay. Thank you, uh..."

"Don."

"Don. Thanks!" She started shuffling down the row, but Don put his hand on her shoulder and leaned close.

"There's been a report of an unidentified figure in the area. Jerry's sure the perp's in the area." He turned and left before Sam could ask any questions.

Sam watched him go and sat down in her seat with a surprised look on her face. _Man, those WOOHP guys are sneaky_! She put a straight face on and opened her bag. The camera and several rolls of film were inside, including a telescopic lens. The camera could take regular pictures, but the special trigger would activate the stun beam so she could disable the culprit. She loaded the camera and sat it in her lap. The catwalk was empty, and no sign of activity offstage. She looked around to see if any unusual characters were in the audience. Unfortunately, there were too many people in the room. If the vandals were to make their move tonight, they wouldn't be noticed until the last second. _Good thing I'm so close to the stage. I hope Clover and Alex have things covered on their end._

-

As soon as Alex and Clover entered the dressing rooms, they were surrounded with nonstop activity. Models in varying stages of dress and makeup were running everywhere and chatting with one another in at least five different languages. Wardrobe and makeup artists were darting back and forth to fine-tune one model's hair or make last-minute makeup applications. Alex and Clover hadn't taken three steps before a young man in glasses with a clipboard stood in their way.

"You're the new girls, right?"

"Yes, are we late?" asked Clover.

"No, you're just in time. Clover, is it? Ennio just called a meeting with all the models back thataway. Please hurry."

"Alright. See you Alex!"

"Bye, Clover!"

"Alex? Wardrobe is over there. Claudette is in charge. Talk to her and she'll show you everything." He made a few marks on his clipboard and hurried off, yelling at someone in German.

"Okay, then. Stay calm, Alex. You're only all alone in a place so stressful you can cut the tension with a knife. Easy, really." Alex nervously walked back to the wardrobe room and peeked inside. The room was filled with rows of racks with clothes hanging from them, and several people inside were checking each item. A middle-aged woman in glasses was overseeing the whole operation. Alex approached her and spoke up.

"Um, excuse me, Claudette? I'm Alex, the new girl."

The woman looked down at Alex and gave her an appraising look before smiling. "Ah, Alex! I've been waiting for you!" Her accent was heavy, but her English was precise. "Follow me and I'll show you what to do." Alex followed Claudette a few rows down to another rack. "Every model has their own rack with the outfits already laid out in the proper order. Your job will be to your model her next outfit and put away the ones we bring back."

"Sounds easy enough! Who am I in charge of?"

Claudette tapped her chin. "Let's see, I think it was...Clover? Yes, that's it! You're in charge of Clover's wardrobe."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. She's my best friend!"

"Good! But don't dawdle, dear. We're on a strict schedule here. Ennio wouldn't let the Apocalypse stop one of his shows."

-

Clover followed a model into another room where the others were congregating around a stout man in a sweater. Some of the other models looked at the young newcomer contemptuously and tried to ignore her. The others were more friendly, but still very serious. Clover began to feel out of place amongst these professional models. Nevertheless, she banished these feelings and focused. She was still on a mission, and this could be her first chance to experience the fashion industry from the inside.

Ennio clapped his hands together and addressed the models. "Alright, ladies. Let's get our acts together now. I know you're all worried about the threats, but if we cancel the show, it will only make the vandals think they've won. I am not about to let a silly bunch of poverty-ridden protestors have their way with me!" The gathered models applauded and Clover followed suit. "Now, it's almost show time. Everyone get ready to go, and don't forget your masks!"

The models began to disperse and go back to the dressing rooms, but Clover had one question.

"Wait a second, masks?"

Ennio looked her way. "What was that? Oh, you must be the new girl. Didn't you read the packet I sent you? All the models are wearing masks tonight."

"You mean this?" Clover produced a badly folded information packet from her purse. "It's in Italian! I can't read Italian!"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry my dear! Here, this mask is yours." He handed her a paper Mardi Gras-style mask bordered with sequins. "Now get going, Clover. The show starts in ten minutes."

Clover was on the verge of tears as she shuffled back to the rooms. One of the models saw her distress and tried to comfort her.

"There there cherise, it's only a silly mask!"

"But, this is my first time in a big show like this!"

"Oh, you must be very new indeed. We're called models for a reason. We're just bodies to show off the clothing. I'm sure a lot of your friends would die to be in a show like this, even with the gaudiest of masks!"

Clover sucked up her tears and thought about how jealous Mandy would be if she ever heard about this. "You know what, you're right! Things like this don't come along every day!"

"That's the spirit! Now hurry, because Ennio just _hates_ it when people are late."

-

Sam fidgeted in her seat. She tried to observe the room without looking suspicious. It wasn't hard, since most of the attendees kept to themselves, and the other photographers were busy fine-tuning their cameras. Her hands rested on her own as she waited for the show to start. She wondered how many other WOOHP agents were here.

She didn't have much time to let her mind wander. The house lights dimmed suddenly, and the stage lights illuminated the catwalk in a warm glow. The pulsing techno track started playing and the show was on. Sam readied her camera. It's not like she needed to take the pictures, but darned if she wasn't going to get first dibs on next season's fashions.

-

Clover had butterflies in her stomach. She stood in line with the other models, waiting for her turn to strut her stuff. At the signal from the producer, the first model strutted onto the catwalk. Clover paid careful attention to what she did. All of the models were much older than her, and it showed. Clover was a bundle of nerves, but the other models were calm and focused. Clearly she was out of her league.

Clover felt someone tap her on the shoulder and looked back. It was the French model from before.

"Don't worry, cherise. Just act natural. Walk out there, pause at the end, and then walk back. It's simple as that. Besides, these masks hide half your face."

Clover felt the butterflies going away. "Thanks. What's your name, anyway?"

"Gloria."

"Clover."

"Pleasure to meet you, Clover. Get ready, it's almost your turn!"

Clover looked forward to find only one model in front of her. With another signal from the producer, Clover was next in line. Clover watched the model go, and as she was heading back, the producer signaled Clover to go. Clover took a deep breath, released it, relaxed her shoulders, and strode onto the catwalk.

Sam held her breath when she saw Clover appear on the catwalk. She fully expected a face plant, stage dive, or a catatonic Clover, but none of that came to pass. Instead, Clover appeared relaxed and confident, even if she wasn't quite as graceful as the other models. Sam made sure to take a few pictures for keepsakes.

"Eww, what gaudy masks."

And then it happened.

A gray blur fell from above onto the catwalk and Clover stopped. Sam lowered her camera and saw that the blur was a human. The intruder stood up and faced Clover. The intruder's form-fitting jumpsuit revealed it was a woman. She wore a mask over her head and a high-tech visor completely concealed her face. She stared at Clover for a moment, like she expected Clover to recognize her. Clover was instead slowly retreating and reaching for her Compowder, tucked away in one of her outfit's pockets. Sam switched the camera from photo mode to stun mode and made ready to apprehend the intruder.

The center's security team was also ready for her. A pair of burly guards jumped onto the stage and rushed the intruder from both sides. She saw them coming and grabbed one by his outstretched arm and flung him into the other guard. The guard caught his buddy, but before they could recover, the intruder struck them with a single palm strike and sent them flying off the catwalk.

Pandemonium ensued. Photographers and wealthy patrons began scattering. The patrons began making phone calls as they began trampling one another in their frantic bid for freedom. The photographers escaped more slowly, taking pictures of the intruder as they retreated. As the audience surged towards the exits, the police and security forces started moving towards the catwalk, trying to fight through the surge of people. The intruder stood silently and watched the approaching guards, apparently wanting to fight with them.

Sam saw her chance and centered the intruder in the camera's viewfinder. Just as she pressed the trigger, a fleeing reporter bumped into her, sending the stun beam wide of its target. The intruder glanced at Sam and jumped away. Sam aimed again and fired wide again. The intruder dodged the shot and somersaulted away.

"Geez, she's fast."

Sam knelt and fired again and again, the intruder dodging every time. She stopped and waited for Sam to take another shot. Sam aimed, but didn't fire. "She's too fast. I need to get her to stand still for just one second..."

Clover was thinking the same thing. When the guards had rushed onstage, she had retreated and changed into her jumpsuit, and Alex had joined her. Clover snuck up behind the intruder and grabbed her.

"Sam! Hit her now!"

"Gotcha." Sam smiled a little as she aimed the camera and reached for the trigger. The intruder wasn't about to go down so easily, however. She broke Clover's hold in a superhuman display of strength, reached behind her, and tossed Clover over her shoulder right at Sam. Sam ducked as Clover flew overhead yelling "Sammieeeee!" and crashed offstage behind her. The intruder hadn't yet recovered from the throw, and was a sitting duck.

"Say cheese." Sam pressed the trigger.

When the flash faded, Sam lowered the camera, but she hadn't hit the intruder. She'd reached offstage and snatched up some poor audience member with one hand and used him as a shield. The poor guy's body was now stiff as a board, and his eyes were wide open with surprise and disbelief.

"No freaking way."

The intruder knelt on the catwalk with the hostage, daring Sam to take another shot. Before she could do that, however, the guards and police reached the stage. The rushed past Sam and stormed onstage. The intruder made a quick revolution and tossed the hostage at the guards, knocking a few of them down. The rest of the contingent reached the intruder with clubs, hands, and handcuffs extended, but the first wave never laid a finger on the intruder. In a masterful display of martial arts and strength, the intruder fended off every single guard, flinging them offstage like rag dolls. Then it was the police's turn.

They surrounded the intruder and attacked. She managed to fend off the first few, but one of them managed to get a hold of her, giving the other police a chance to grab hold. The intruder vanished into a huddle of officers as Clover and Alex appeared beside Sam.

"You okay, Clover?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Man, she's strong!"

"Think the police can take it from here?" asked Alex.

As if to answer her question, the huddle exploded. The officers were sent flying in every direction as the intruder burst out of the middle and landed with catlike grace on the stage. She faced the girls and beckoned them forward.

Sam stood up and used her Compowder to don her jumpsuit. "That answer your question?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Guess it's our turn, now."

The spies hopped up onstage and formed a circle around the intruder.

"Well, I'm glad you showed up. It's about time." Said the Intruder.

"Who are you?" demanded Sam.

"Wouldn't you like to know? You'll find out soon enough. Care to see if you can succeed where all of them failed?" She pointed her thumb at the semiconscious guards and police now scattered around the catwalk.

"I hope you have a nice, soft bed in your cell, girl." Said a very irate Clover. "Because I am going to kick your butt so hard for ruining my debut."

"Ruining your debut? I wish I could be as naïve as you. But that would be stooping to your level."

"Let's get her." Said Alex.

Getting her proved to be a difficult proposition, as the intruder proved to be a formidable fighter. She parried or blocked everything the spies threw at her, and she was so fast the spies had a hard time just keeping her in front of them. Worse yet, she hadn't gone on the offensive yet.

Finally, Alex managed to grab one arm after a parry and lock it up. The intruder was so surprised by this turn of events that she let her guard down just long enough for Clover to grab her other arm and lock it as well. She struggled to get free, but her arms were held in positions that prevented her from using her full strength. Sam fished up the camera and aimed it at the intruder.

"Send Jerry my regards."

"Give them yourself, Sam." The intruder kicked Sam in the stomach, planted her other foot on the camera, and launched off of Sam, kicking the camera right in her face. The intruder's arms wrenched free of Alex and Clover's grasps, and she grabbed both of them by the wrists, twisted in midair, and flung them to the side. She flipped vertically and landed right back where she was standing a moment ago.

"You three are pathetic. I don't know why I don't just waste you right now."

Sam was kneeling and rubbing her head from the blow." Just who are you?

"Catch me and I'll tell you."

"Fine by me!" All three of them leaped at her simultaneously, but the intruder jumped out of the way, letting them collide in spectacular fashion. The spies untangled themselves from each other and looked around.

Alex stood up. "Where'd she go?"

They heard a whistle come from above and looked up. The intruder was standing next to an open window. "Catch me if you can, girls!" She hopped out the window and into the night.

"After her!" said Sam. She started to run, but Alex and Clover were lagging behind and staring at her. She stopped and asked, "What?"

Clover pointed. "Uhh, there's like a major bruise on your forehead, Sammie."

"What!?" Sam opened her Compowder and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, a purple-ish blot was forming on her forehead where the camera smashed into it. She snapped the Compowder shut and started fuming.

Alex tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. "Uh, are you okay?"

Sam stamped her foot and bellowed. "THAT CHICK IS TOAST!"

-

The chase proved just as difficult as the fight. Not only was the intruder strong, but she was fast, too. The spies chased her down the narrow, darkened back streets of Athens, dodging the trashcans and boxes she threw in their way to slow them down.

"We can't keep this up!" said Sam as they chased the intruder down another side street. "We've got to cut her off!"

"I'm on it!" Alex aimed her bungee belt down the street and fired it at one of the buildings. The grapple caught and she retracted the line to swing into the air. She swung out and away from Sam and Clover, down the street, and past the fleeing suspect. She released the line and landed in front of the suspect, who ground to a halt as Sam and Clover caught up.

"Ready to surrender yet?" said Clover.

The suspect looked up at the buildings. "Not just yet. This is fun." She leaped at one building, rebounded off of it across the street, rebounded off the other building, and repeated this daring feat two more times to get to the rooftops. She waved down at them and vanished.

The spies stared at each other speechlessly. Alex was the first to break the silence. "How did she...?"

"Nevermind that." Said Sam. "Let's figure that out after we catch her. Come on!"

They used their Bungee Belts to scale the building and get to the rooftops. When they got there, there was no sign of the culprit.

"Where did she go now?" Clover wondered aloud.

They spun around when they heard another whistle. The culprit was on the next rooftop and waving at them. Sam pointed at her furiously.

"You'll be eating through a straw when I'm through with you!"

The culprit merely laughed and turned to run. The spies pursued her across the rooftops in the pale moonlight, but she was still able to keep away from them no matter how fast they ran.

"Sam," said Alex between breaths, "We can't keep this up! We've got to bring her down now!"

"I know, but how? We can't get close enough!"

Alex got an idea. "I know!" She stopped and unfolded the Tornado Blast.

"Good thinking. Think you can hit her from here?"

"Just watch me." Alex extended her arm and aimed at the fleeing culprit. She waited until she jumped again, and pulled the trigger. A powerful cyclonic blast streamed from the handheld device and tore across the rooftops. In the blink of an eye, it caught up to the culprit while she was airborne and swept her feet out from under her. The blast tossed her forward like a tennis ball and slammed her into the side of a taller building. Alex released the trigger and the wind died. The culprit fell out of the indentation she made in the wall and landed on another rooftop.

Sam gave Alex a high-five. "Nice!"

Clover gave her another high-five. "Did you channel Annie Oakley there, Alex?"

Alex spun the hairdryer on her finger. "Eh, it was nothing." She stopped the hairdryer and put it away. "For a spy, that is."

"Come on, let's put this creep away so we can go home."

A few minutes later they caught up with the culprit. She was just coming around and rubbing the back of her head. She raised herself up on her knees and looked up at the spies. "Well, you caught me. Good show, spies."

Sam stepped closer and leaned in. "Now, tell us who you are and who you're working for, or else I'll make good on that promise. Personally, I don't like the idea of living off smoothies and soup, so please make this easy for both of us, okay?"

The gray-clad culprit staggered to her feet. "Fine, you asked for it." She reached up and peeled the mask off her head. She shook her head as her shimmering blonde locks fell free. She raised her visor up onto her head, and the spies gasped.

It was Clover.

Or at least, she looked exactly like Clover. Even the hairstyle was a mirror image of Clover. Sam and Alex glanced back and forth between the two Clovers to make sure they weren't seeing things. Clover's mouth fell open and stayed that way.

The other Clover spoke. "Surprised? I figured you would be." She even sounded just like Clover.

Sam stammered. "Who...who the heck are you?"

She looked at Clover. "Why, I'm you! Isn't that much obvious?"

Clover snapped out of her trance and pointed angrily. "No you are not! I would never wear anything that gaudy!"

The second Clover looked almost exactly like the first one. Almost. There was an intelligent, calculating nature behind her blue eyes, and a touch of cruelty about the mouth. "Of course I'm not exactly you. I'm better than you. Better than all of you."

"You're certainly more arrogant than Clover, I'll give you that." Said Alex.

The other Clover clenched and unclenched her fist. "I am the product of a hundred sacrifices. I was created to be superior, and you three are the last obstacle in our path!"

Sam furrowed her brow. "Our? Who do you work for?"

"All in due time, Sam. But that's for me to know and you to find out." She slowly moved towards the edge of the building.

"Why were you attacking the show? To get to Clover? Were you involved in the other attacks?"

"To get your attention, no, and yes."

"Get our attention?"

"Yes. And now that I have it, we can have some real fun." She looked down off the edge of the building. "Farewell, you three. We'll meet again." She stepped off the edge of the building and fell.

"Wait!" The spies dashed forward and looked over the edge. The other Clover was nowhere to be found.

Clover blinked. "Could someone like, tell me what's going on here?"

Alex shrugged. "I dunno, Clover. We'd better call Jerry."

Sam opened her Compowder. "Good idea." She dialed Jerry's office and a hologram of the old man appeared.

"What is it, spies? Any trouble?"

"Sort of. We cornered the suspect in those vandalism cases, and then it got weird."

"Weird how?"

"Well," she looked at Clover, "she was, no, she looked exactly like Clover."

"Except she can jump 20 feet in the air, run like the wind, and she's super-strong" Alex added.

"Oh, my. This could be serious. You three had better return immediately. There have been some strange events happening in New Orleans that may be related to this case. I'll brief you on the plane. Good luck, spies." The hologram vanished when Jerry killed the connection. Sam shut the Compowder.

"What does all this mean, Sammie?" asked Alex. "What did that...other Clover mean by all that?"

"I don't know, Alex. But I have a feeling this case just got a lot more complicated."

"I'll say." Said Clover. "Now there's someone who looks as good as me running around!"


	3. Voodoo Vagrant

**Voodoo Vagrant**

A few hours later, the girls were leaving Greece in a WOOHP jet and heading back to the US. Alex was hunched over a textbook while she did her homework. Sam was boring holes in her compact trying to cover up the bruise, which had turned an ugly shade of blue-ish black. Clover stared out the window and sighed.

"What is it, Clover?" asked Alex over her homework.

"I just lost my big chance, is all. Lousy double totally ruined my big debut. Just who the heck was she anyway?"

"I don't know," said Sam without looking up, "but at least you don't have this gigantic bruise to try and cover before we get back to school. Man, this thing's never going away."

"Besides," said Alex, "there's still the school pageant. We all know you can beat Mandy blindfolded."

"Yeah, but how is Beverly Hills supposed to stack up to Athens? They're not even in the same ballpark. Heck, they're not even the same game for crying out loud!"

"You're totally overreacting, Clover. That was just a mission, you'll get your chance at the pageant."

"But I can't wait that long! I want to be recognized now!"

"Don't worry. Your chance will come as soon as we solve this case."

"Yes, and the sooner you solve it the better" said Jerry's disembodied voice.

"Yipe!" the girls jumped in their chairs and quickly scanned the cabin, but found no Jerry.

"Jerry? Where are you?" asked Alex.

"Sorry, having a bit of trouble with this thing." A holographic image of Jerry flickered to life on the rug in the middle of the cabin. "Ah, there we go."

"Sheesh, Jer. You scared the living daylights out of me." Said a still-pale Clover as she clutched her chest.

"So sorry, Clover. We just installed this thing, and it still has a few bugs to work out." He saw Sam and raised an eyebrow. "It seems your report from earlier was a bit understated."

Sam blushed and hid her face. "Jerry, please! Don't you think this is bad enough already?"

"I'm sorry, Sam. Just making sure you're alright."

Alex shut her book and crossed her legs. "So what's with the hologram? Why didn't you come here yourself?"

"I would love to, Alex. But the truth is things are very busy right now and I had no choice but to do this remotely. At any rate, GLADIS will have to be my hands for the time being."

"GLADIS? Uh-oh."

A multitude of cameras appeared from behind panels all over the cabin. One popped straight out of Clover's seat from between her legs and stared her straight in the face.

Jerry looked upset. "GLADIS, I thought I told you-"

"Negative. This array offers maximum surveillance of WOOHP personnel without compromising security."

"GLADIS, they are quite capable of taking care of themselves. Besides they have another assignmen-"

"Negative. It is now 2300 hours. Developing adolescents need sufficient rest for proper daily function and growth. Recommend cessation of WOOHP activities for Sam, Alex, and Clover until 0600."

Sam angrily stared one of the cameras down. "Come on! It's only 2:00 in Beverly Hills!"

"Yeah!" joined Alex. "Besides, tomorrow's Sunday. We don't have school!"

GLADIS was silent for a moment. "Confirmed. You may continue WOOHP operations." Most of the cameras retracted back into the wall, leaving three still in sight."

Jerry cleared his throat. "I swear, I'm going to take a magnet to that machine someday. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. There have been a number of strange sightings in New Orleans. People are reporting an unusual, humanoid creature with great speed and strength sneaking around government offices in the area. Most recently, it was caught on security cameras inside a BellSouth office building." Jerry played a video that showed a blurry figure running around inside an office room.

"So what does this have to do with our case?" asked Sam.

"The creature's description from eyewitnesses matches the one from the vandalism in New York."

"Has anyone caught it?" asked Alex.

"The police have yet to see it. I sent a few agents to check it out, but this is all they came back with." A blurry photo with a menacing-looking, but blurry figure popped up. "So far, this is the best evidence we've had of it."

"So what's our mission, Jerr?" asked Clover.

"Find this "creature" and capture it. Then find out if it's related to the vandalism cases." Jerry's hologram pressed a button. "You'll need some new tools for this job." A robotic arm handed Sam a small device that resembled a spider. "I call this the Spider-Snare. Throw it at the target and it will ensnare him with unbreakable Titanium alloy wires." Another arm handed a headset to Alex. "This is the Echolocator Mark II. It will allow you to track things by the sounds it emits and even tell you where they're coming from. Use them with your Motion-Tracking Infrared goggles and they'll never get away."

The arms then doled out Jetpack Backpacks. "And you're familiar enough with these."

"Alright, where should we start?"

"First, you should wait until you're over land. Second, I almost forgot to give you this. It's the Zero-Point Energy Barrier Bracelet. When activated, it will stop any physical or energy attack. Unfortunately, it only lasts six seconds." An arm tossed the bracelet to Clover.

"Six seconds? Gee, might as well just give me a "kick me" sign, Jerry."

Jerry's image smirked. "I'll remember that remark next time I'm handing out vital equipment, Clover. Good luck, spies. I'd rather see a speedy resolution to this ordeal."

"Bye, Jerry!" said the girls as Jerry's image flickered and vanished.

"So what do we do when we find it?" asked Alex.

"First off," said Sam, "we don't even know if it exists. It's probably a guy wearing some high-tech suit that people mistake for a monster when they see it in bad light. Second, when we do find him, we'll catch him and finally get a lead on this case."

"And that me look-alike?" said Clover.

"I'd put money on these two being the same person."

"So how do you explain those stunts she pulled back there?"

"Hey, we've seen people stop the Earth's rotation and travel through time on horseback. I don't think some kind of muscular augmentation or super-strength formula is too far out of the question."

"So where do we start?" asked Clover. "Jerry said there were witnesses who saw it."

"Yeah, we should start with them." Sam turned to one of the cameras. "GLADIS, print up a list of all the witnesses who reported the 'creature.'"

GLADIS paused for a moment. "Unable to comply."

"What?"

"Eyewitness list is not on any network that I can find."

"How is that possible?" asked Alex. "I thought you could find anything on the internet."

"Yeah." Said Clover. "Like one time, I was desperately searching for these really cute sandals, but I couldn't find them at any store in all of Beverly Hills. So I…" she trailed off when she noticed Sam and Alex glaring at her. "Oh yeah! The mission. Now what about that list?"

"GLADIS, who is covering the story?"

"A local paper called the _Signet_ has been covering this story rather extensively."

"Good, we'll start there."

-

The girls walked into the _Signet's_ office bright and early the next morning. It was less a newspaper and more like a magazine or tabloid. The small office on the edge of the business district had obviously seen no real renovations since the 70's, and the lobby didn't even have a receptionist. But with six old chairs, a window, and a door leading to the office, it could hardly be called a lobby, either. Clover approached the window and rang the bell. A few moments later, a young man in a Polo shirt appeared, surprised to see three attractive young ladies walking into _this _place.

"_Bonjou, sha. Sa ki to ole_?"

Clover blinked a few times, and almost snapped. "What? What kind of arcane speech is that babble?"

The clerk backed away a step and held his hands up. "Whoa! Sorry! I thought y'all were one of our regular clients! Most of 'em barely speak English."

"Well what kind of nonsense was that?"

"It's Cajun French. You really aren't from around here, are ya?"

"Er, no. We're from, uh, up north!"

"Must be from Shreveport or something. Nobody dresses like that around here."

"Like how?" Clover never took kindly to people passing insults about her fashion sense.

The clerk sighed. "Nothing. All right, let's start over. What can I do for you?"

Sam decided to take over. "Hi, we're doing a report on the newspapers in the area, and we wanted to research yours in light of the recent stories." Alex leaned in from behind and smiled cutely.

"Oh, you mean the _bebette._"

"The what?"

"It means 'bug' or 'critter' in Cajun. Kind of a bad joke one of the columnists started. Anyway, I'll go get the editor. Just hang on a minute, okay?"

The clerk left the window. Moments later, the door opened and an older man in suspenders walked in. He smiled benignly and gently shook their hands.

"Bienvenue ladies. Byrum Manning. How may I be of service?"

"We're doing some research, and we wanted to ask you a few things about your publication."

"Ah see. Well come back to my office and I'll tell ya everything."

They followed him through the newsroom, which was mostly empty. Framed papers with fairly outrageous stories on the front pages hung from the walls every few feet; the pride and joys of the publication.

"Where is everyone?" Clover asked.

"We don' print on Sunday. The folks here are jus' ketchin' up on some work or takin' calls like Johnny up there."

"So why are you here?"

"Someone's got to pay the bills, and the clients don't feel the same about workin' Sunday as I do."

Clover whispered to Sam. "Do you understand a word this guy is saying?"

Sam whispered back. "Barely."

They entered the office and sat down in the chairs in front of the desk. The walls were decorated with pictures of Byrum and his staff at various events, as well as some of their bigger stories. Many of these consisted of UFO sightings, conspiracy theories, and major events in the local area. Byrum took his seat and addressed them. "Now, what can I do ya for?"

"What?"

"How can I help you ladies?"

Sam started small. The big questions could come later. "Well, our first question is, why run a small paper like this when the _Times-Picayune_ pretty much dominates the area?"

"The answer to that is, New Orleans is a big city, and lots happens in a big city. Too much for one paper if you ask me."

"So what kind of stories do you cover?" asked Clover.

"Mostly the smaller stories the big fellas don't cover. I like to think of this paper as very community-oriented. That's why we don' have a world news section unless we feel it affects the community."

"Like the _bebette_?"

"Now that is an odd little item. Y'see, the thing's been spotted in places all over the city, even in crowded places like Bourbon Street an' the French Quarter, but the _Times_ is real reluctant to run it. So, we took up the slack an' started interviewin' witnesses and printing the stories."

"How has that gone?" asked Sam.

"The papers are selling like hotcakes sha. It'll be a shame when they catch it."

"What makes you sure they will?"

"Oh, they will. I already had Animal Control, the FBI, the INS, and Wildlife and Fisheries drop by and ask strange questions."

"I'll bet all this intrigue makes for some good stories in the paper." Said Alex.

Byrum chuckled. "Les' just say I'm finally renovatin' the kitchen."

"So who all's seen it?"

"It's a pretty long list, actually. The thing's been sighted all over town, but only a few people have had a real good look at it."

"Can we take a look at it?" asked Sam.

"What for?"

"Curiosity."

Byrum studied them for a moment, and then shrugged. "I don't see why not. They can only tell you what they've told me. Wait here a minute." He left the office.

As soon as he was gone, Clover spoke her mind.

"Sam, coming here was a bad idea."

"Huh? Why? We haven't been here an hour and we've already got a lead."

"Sam, these people can't speak a syllable right, their sense of fashion is decades old, and this humidity is going to kill my hair!"

"Come on, Clover. We're in the Deep South. Of course these people aren't going to behave like its Beverly Hills. What were you expecting?"

Clover shrugged. "I don't know. Plantation owners, maybe?"

Alex suppressed a laugh. "Clover, that was years ago. People don't live like that anymore!"

"Well if I can't tell the difference between an oyster fisher and a newspaper editor, then something is seriously wrong!"

Now it was Sam's turn to start laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Only you would expect people to act the same way in every part of the world, Clover."

"What, there's something wrong with that?"

Byrum returned with a folder and laid it in front of the girls. "For security reasons, we don't have the list on the network. Hackers are breaking in almost every day and rooting around the system. We think that's what they're looking for."

"Why would they go to that kind of trouble?" asked Clover as she looked over the list.

Byrum shrugged. "Beats me, sha. All they have to do is ask and I'll send 'em a copy. But with all this hoopla over a list, I've been reluctant to hand it out to anyone."

Sam sensed a potential roadblock in their investigation. They needed that list!

"So, what are the chances of us getting a copy of it?"

"Slim to none if I think you're from the government. Ah don't trust those guys."

Alex put on her most innocent look. "Do we really look like we're from the government?"

"Heh, I guess not." He slid the folder to them. "The witnesses are ordered alphabetically on the first page, and according to how good their descriptions were on the second. Just what did you want it for anyhow?"

"Well, we were going to ask a few of these people about how the interviews went and do a little mini-column as part of our report."

Byrum snorted. "There is no such thing as a mini-column, _petite_. You either have a column or you don't have one."

Clover glanced at her watch. "We should really get going. We have a lot of work to do today."

"Well, I'm glad I could be of service ladies. I'll have Johnny give y'all a packet with the paper's history in it."

"Thank you. 'Y'all' have a good day, hear?"

Byrum snorted again. "I knew you wasn't from around here. That was the worst attempt at an accent I ever heard."

Clover started to get indignant, but decided he wasn't worth it. Instead she smiled and said, "Well, I try!"

-

A while later, the spies found themselves standing outside of a restaurant. The sign read, "Roy's Catering and Restaurant." It was a smallish place that shared a parking lot with a hardware store and dry cleaner. The curtains were drawn in all the windows, preventing them from seeing inside.

"This is the place?" asked Alex.

Sam checked the list. "Yep. This is the right address."

"Took us long enough to find the place. We must have passed it at least six times."

"Typical for a hole in the wall, if you ask me" said Clover.

"Doesn't look like a hole to me."

Sam and Clover rolled their eyes and let that comment pass.

"Come on," said Clover. "We've still got a case to wrap up." She pushed the heavy oak doors open, stepped inside, and immediately gagged on the smoky atmosphere within.

"Phew, it stinks in here!" said Sam.

Alex looked around the room while holding her nose. "And it's empty, too."

Sam and Clover stopped gagging long enough to look around. Sure enough, the restaurant was devoid of customers. The old metal chairs were still stacked on the round wooden tables, and a stage at one end of the room sat cold and unlit. Upon closer inspection, Sam found the tables were also old and worn, stained by a hundred old spills and the hundreds of meals eaten on it. The rest of the restaurant looked no better. It had obviously been around for many years, and even seen a flood or two.

"Sammie, this place is dirtier than the underside of my bed! Can we please go?"

"I guess so. It doesn't look like anyone's-"

Just then, a large black man walked out of the kitchen, drying his hands and smiling at the visitors.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselles! The restaurant's open at seven, but you're welcome to place a reservation or a catering order."

Sam stepped forward and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Sam, and this is Alex and Clover. We were hoping you'd let us interview you about the, uh…"

"The monster, right?"

"Er, yeah. Is there a problem?"

"Aw, no problem! You'll just have to do it in the kitchen, 'cuz I'm kinda busy right now. Just don't touch anything that might be hot, 'cuz it probably is. By the way, I'm Roy."

They followed him out of the dark and dingy dining room and into the cleaner, but noisier kitchen. The smell of years of cigarettes and alcohol was replaced by the warm, steamy aroma of simmering stews and the pungent Several large pots lay about the room, most of them cooking something. Roy stopped in front of a cutting board and started chopping celery.

"So," began Sam, "when did you see it?"

"Last time was a couple of days ago, a little after we closed."

"Last time?"

"Yeah, he keeps coming back here and rummaging the dumpster. I think he's got a thing for my cooking."

Alex leaned over a pot and inhaled. "Mmm, no wonder. It smells delicious!"

Roy patted his belly. "It'll fatten you up good, too!" He scraped the celery into a bowl and mixed it into the other ingredients.

"What is this?"

"Gumbo. It's not quite ready yet, but I can hook you up with a cup if you like."

"No thanks, I'm just curious." Alex made a mental note to get some before they left town.

Sam got back to the question at hand. "So where did you see it?"

"The dumpster. Here, I'll show you." He led them out the back door. A lean-to formed a covered porch, where a younger man reading a magazine sat near a burner heating a huge cast-iron pot.

Roy pointed at the dumpster. "That's where I usually see him. He usually comes from the swamp." He pointed at a line of trees a short distance from the building.

"So what's it look like?" asked Clover.

"He's a little taller than me. Got these weird backwards legs, like a bird's legs or something. He's real strong, too. And fast. First time I saw him, he took off into the swamp before I even knew what I was lookin' at."

"Is that all you saw?"

"Like I said, this was early in the morning, before sunrise. It's awful dark out there, y'know."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Roy went back into the kitchen and started stirring one of the pots. Alex looked around and noticed all the food. "Man, you're making a lot. Is it going to be that busy?"

"Probably not. Most of this is for a party in a few hours."

"That's a lot of food for one party." Sam commented.

Roy grinned. "Y'all aren't from around here, are ya?"

"Er, no we aren't."

Roy covered the pot. "Down here, parties are almost synonymous with food. If someone's throwing a party, you can guarantee there's gonna be some prime food as well. "

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's how it is in Louisiana – any excuse for a party. Why else do you think we have Mardi Gras?"

Alex scratched her head. "Because you like to eat good food?"

Roy waved a dripping ladle in her direction. "Now you're getting it! We might just make a Cajun out of you yet!"

Alex wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of living on the bayou for the rest of her life. "Shouldn't we get going, guys?"

"Just one more question" said Sam. "Has it tried to hurt you any?"

"No. Not yet, anyway. Usually it just gobbles down what it can and takes off like a rocket."

"Usually?"

"Well, sometimes it hangs around for a bit and searches the area, like it's looking for something. Or maybe waiting for it. All I know is, it ain't here for no reason, and I'd hate to find out what that reason is."

-

Hours later…

The girls plopped down on a bench in front of a restaurant. Dusk was approaching, and so far they'd had no good leads to the creature's whereabouts, its intentions, or its actions. All of the witnesses saw the same things; an unusual creature that stood upright, slinking around in the dark with some sort of intent. Sadly, after the interview with Roy, most of the witnesses were utter nutjobs or their testimony was simply useless. On top of all that, the girls were now exhausted from running all over New Orleans.

Alex leaned back over the bench and sighed loudly. "Okay, we've seen more of New Orleans in a day than most people see in a lifetime. What did we find out?"

Clover removed a shoe and started rubbing her foot. "Public transportation is underrated."

Sam wiped the sweat from her forehead. "You can keep this place. Give me Southern California back!"

"I sorta meant about the mission and all."

"Oh." Replied Sam and Clover.

Sam took a moment to collect her thoughts. "Well, the 'creature' doesn't work one area, since it's been seen all over town. It hasn't attacked anyone yet, but it's obviously big and strong."

Clover drew a bottle of water from her purse and took a swig. "So what do we do? Roy was the only one who's seen it regularly. Should we stake out his place?"

Sam sighed heavily. "Might as well. So far this case is going nowhere fast." She looked at her watch. "Ugh, but it's a long way to his restaurant, and his place closes at 3 am."

Alex stretched and snickered. "I don't think GLADIS is going to be very happy with us."

Sam looked at Alex for a moment, and then snorted. "Yeah, I'd love to stick it to that overclocked nanny for once."

Clover put her shoe back on. "So, are we going back to Roy's place?"

Sam leaned back. "Not yet. We've got time."

They sat in silence for a while, too tired to talk about anything. Clover opened her Compowder and started checking her voicemails. Sam opened her compact and started reapplying her makeup. Alex let her mind wander for a bit, and then she started hearing something. It was coming from behind them. She looked back and found the sound was music from the restaurant behind them. She could distinctly hear a drum softly accompanying a piano, but it was unlike the music she listened to. It had regular rhythm and meter, but it kept changing, like the pianist was making it up as he went along. But the song's structure stayed the same, even as the notes changed and the song rose and fell. It was more like he was composing it on the spot.

"Huh."

"What is it?" asked Clover.

"That music."

Sam and Clover turned and listened. "I think that's what they call Jazz" said Sam. "They say it was born in this city, you know."

"It's nice," said Alex. "Think we can go in and listen? You did say we have some time to kill."

"'Fraid not, kiddo" said Clover, indicating a sign on the door that read "No Minors."

"Aww."

A bus rumbled by, drowning out the softly rising and falling notes from within. Sam stood up. "Well, let's get going. We should head back to the jet and get our gear. All I've got is the Spider-Snare."

"And I've just got that bracelet" said Clover. "Not like it's of any use, but still!"

Alex stood up with them. "I suppose we should go, then!"

They started walking down the street towards the bus stop. A haggardly old woman approached them in the dusky light, and the girls took care not to get her attention by talking among themselves and generally ignoring her. But as they passed each other, the woman suddenly grabbed Sam's arm and looked her in the eye with her one good eye.

"Yooor lookin' for somethin', are yeh?"

The woman smelled to high heaven of cigarette smoke and several things Sam couldn't identify. Her blind eye, though pale and sightless, still appeared to have some sort of sight within it. A number of charms hung from her clothing and body.

Sam decided the best thing would be to humor this old lady until they could get ahold of a cop or get away. "Um, yes we are."

"But youuu don' know what yer lookin' fer, do yeh?"

"Um, that's none of your business, ma'am! Now please let go!"

The woman only tightened her grip on Sam's arm. "I'm warnin' yeh, chirren, don' go lookin' fer what yeh don' know!"

"You're not making any sense."

"That's 'cause yoor not listenin'! You seek th' devil himself, and youu wanna ketch 'im? Youse askin' fer death, chile!"

Alex and Clover started to pry the old woman off Sam, but Sam stopped them. "Wait, you know what we're looking for? What can you tell us about it?"

"He don' belong here. No, not in this world. He not made by Gawd or anythin' nat'ral."

"You've seen it?"

"Seen it? I knows it! It don' got no place here, so it wan' out!"

"Out of the city?"

The old woman rapped Sam on the head with her cane. "Don' you listen to yer elders? Iss not nat'ral! Oh, you poor chirren!" She pressed a charm into Sam's hand and let go of her arm. "Gawd have mercy on all you pretty chirren." She hobbled down the street away from the bewildered spies.

Sam rubbed her head where the old woman hit her and looked at the charm. It was made of crude materials – glass beads and hemp – but it was expertly tied. "A good luck charm?"

Alex shrugged. "I dunno. What a crazy old lady."

"You said it." Sam pocketed the charm – which she noticed smelled like the old lady – and started walking down the street again. Streetlights came on as shadows grew, driving them back as the night enveloped the city. Clover thought she heard something and looked back.

Sam stopped. "What is it?"

"I thought I heard something. Probably just a cat."

"Probably."

They walked a short ways before Alex looked back and stood motionless for some time.

"You hear something, too?" asked Clover.

"I think we're being followed."

Sam looked around, but couldn't see anything unusual. "Stay calm. Let's keep going, but keep your senses sharp."

They kept walking. Their eyes were looking straight ahead, but their minds were focused on everywhere else. Every shadow turned into a potential ambush site. Every mailbox turned into a potential hiding spot. Every side street looked like a darkened gateway to danger. They hurried between each halo cast by the streetlights, probing the air with their trained senses for danger.

Then they all heard something at once.

They spun around in a flash and prepared for combat. Then they saw their assailant. A stray cat was sitting on the sidewalk and staring at them. They breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Aww, it's just a little kitty!" said Alex before a clawed hand grabbed her by the collar from above and tossed her into a side street.

Sam and Clover quickly backed away and looked up. Partially obscured by the darkness, the attacker clung to the side of a building and stared at them menacingly. It let go of the building and landed heavily on the sidewalk in front of Sam and Clover. It glanced up at them, then back at Alex, who was just getting back on her feet.

"It's him! I mean it! I mean…get it!"

Sam started to reach for the Spider-Snare. The creature hissed at her and closed the distance with Alex in a single bound.

"Alex! Look out!"

Alex recovered her senses just as a towering form appeared in front of her. It swung at her with its claws and missed as Alex ducked and rolled out of the way. He swung at her again. Alex parried the attack, but the force threw her backwards several feet. She stopped herself as Sam and Clover caught up.

"Sam, is this it?" she asked.

The creature backed away from them as it observed them. It stepped into a dim light and the girls got their first good look at it. The creature stood about 6'6", but it was crouched into a fighting stance, giving it a height of about 6' even. It stood on a pair of powerful legs that were jointed like a bird's feet or those of a cat. Its torso and arms were sleek and covered in well-toned muscles under its clothing. A long neck connected its head to its shoulders, and the head was long and pointed like a reptile's. Only the eyes still looked human. Attached to the right arm was a long blade that was folded away, and the left arm was outfitted with a small cannon of some sort attached to a backpack via a cable.

"Yep, I'd say this is our beast."

The creature hissed at them and raised its left arm and the device began to hum and glow.

Sam began to run. "Scatter!"

The girls ran as the creature tried to shower them with glowing bolts of energy. The shots hissed and burned brick and concrete, setting fire to anything that could burn. Sam and Alex took cover in an alcove as the creature peppered their location with fire. It started to change position to fire on them when it spotted Clover making a break for it.

"Clover, look out!" yelled Alex as the creature opened fire on Clover.

Clover looked back and straight down the barrel of the monster's weapon. She drew her Tornado Blast and pulled the trigger. Much to her surprise, the debris littering the street started moving towards her.

"Oh no! I had it on reverse!"

The creature fired a burst of plasma. Clover saw the white-hot bolts heading for her and braced for the end. But it never came. The bolts' courses staggered and diverted, heading straight for Clover's Tornado Blast. Clover felt the device shudder as each shot entered the muzzle. The device got louder with each absorbed shot and began heating up.

"What the?"

The monster looked equally perplexed. It lowered its cannon and blinked in confusion. Then its eyes narrowed in fury and it raised the cannon again.

"Oh, no you don't!" Clover reversed the setting and pulled the trigger. A massive stream of energy poured out of the Tornado Blast and flooded the narrow street. The creature vanished in the blinding light as it swept down the road.

When the energy wave dissipated, Clover was left holding the smoldering remains of her Tornado Blast. She tossed it away as Alex and Sam emerged from their hiding place. "They just don't make those things like they used to."

Sam looked around. "Did you get it?"

"Well I sure don't see it anymore."

They heard a loud "click" and looked up. The creature was airborne and bearing straight down on them with its blade extended. The girls jumped away as it landed right where they were and plunged the blade into the pavement. Clover charged it, believing the blade stuck. Much to her chagrin, it wasn't. The creature smoothly removed it from the pavement and tore at her with renewed fury. The long, curved blade sang as it swung at her again and again. Clover was pushing her reflexes to their limits to keep away from the creature's weapon.

Sam and Alex attacked it with flying kicks. It saw them coming at the last second and sidestepped Alex and grabbed Sam by the face with its free hand. It spun around with her and threw her down the street before turning on Alex and Clover without missing a beat.

They didn't have time to worry about Sam, because the creature was on top of them in the blink of an eye.

The tip of the blade traced long, graceful arcs through the air as it slashed and swung at Alex and Clover. They were managing to dodge its attacks, but it was so fast they couldn't find time to counterattack. Sam returned from her trip down the street and jump-kicked it square in the back when it wasn't looking. It staggered forward half a step and stopped. It looked over its shoulder at Sam with a very annoyed look on its face.

Sam smiled and sweatdropped before getting backhanded back down the street.

That was the distraction the other two needed. Alex kicked hard at its head and connected. The unexpected blow stunned the creature, giving Clover a shot. She charged forward and elbowed it in the solar plexus, causing it to bend over. Then they both attacked furiously, raining blow after blow on the creature. It started backing off, unable to counter their assault.

Finally, it growled angrily and went on the offensive. Alex and Clover dodged away from each other as it lunged at them. It grabbed Clover by her neck and kicked Alex, sending her flying. It lifted Clover into the air as she struggled in its iron grasp, and then threw her into a pile of garbage. Clover regained her equilibrium just as the creature fired another salvo with its cannon.

Alex and Sam saw it happen like it was a dream. A stream of energy bolts streaked towards the immobile Clover. She vanished in a cloud of dust and debris as the bolts seared the walls and trash around her.

"CLOVERRR!"

The creature ceased firing and lowered its cannon. Its lips cracked into a smile as a low, gravelly laugh issued from its throat. All three of them stared in silence at the dust cloud where Clover had been moments ago. The dust began to settle after a moment, and the creature tilted its head to one side and uttered a sound that resembled a "huh?"

The dust cleared, and Clover was still there. Her arm was extended, the Zero-Point Bracelet glowing brightly. The lights stayed on for a couple of seconds and then died. Clover looked at the bracelet and smiled triumphantly. "Thank yoou, Jerry!"

The monster roared with uncontrollable rage. It charged at Clover with its blade again. She rolled away as it slashed through both wall and pavement with ease. He turned to face the girls just as the Spider-Snare attached to its chest. It looked at the spider-like device, and its eyes widened with realization. Sam waved and smiled at it.

The device's legs extended into thin wires that began wrapping themselves around the creature. First it bound the creature's arms to its sides before binding its legs, causing it to topple over. Unable to use its blade, the creature raged as the wires continued to bind it. Finally, it was secure.

The spies stood for a moment as they caught their breaths. Alex was the first to speak up.

"Well, we caught it."

Clover leaned on her knees. "Yeah, finally."

Sam finally calmed her breathing. "I'm calling Jerry." She opened her Compowder and called him.

"Jerry, we got it."

"You did? Excellent work, spies. I'm sending a pickup team right away."

"What will you do with it?" asked Alex.

"We'll take it into custody and examine it. Right now, you three have school tomorrow."

"Okay, we'll just wait here, then?"

Alex tapped Sam's shoulder. "Uhh, Sammie?"

"What? Oh." Sam looked where Alex was pointing and started getting nervous. The creature was straining against his bonds. Veins were popping up everywhere and its face was strained with the effort. It grunted and its body convulsed with the effort as every one of its powerful muscles strained against the wires holding it down.

"Sam?" said Jerry. "Is there a problem? What's going on?"

With a final colossal effort, the creature broke free. The "unbreakable" wires frayed and snapped and the creature's arms came loose. It used his blade to cut the bonds around his legs and then hopped up onto its feet, its eyes livid with rage. It roared at the spies and flew at them. Sam dodged away and dropped her Compowder as the beast sliced it in two where her head was a moment before. The blade struck the ground with enough force to smash the pavement in and send bits of asphalt flying. It turned around to face the spies and prepared for a death lunge.

"Alright girls, get ready. Here it comes again!"

The creature prepared to jump, and stopped. It looked up to the sky, and then turned to the entrance to the main street. It looked back at the spies and relaxed its muscles. It folded the blade away and picked a device from its belt. It let out another low, grunting laugh again, and threw the device at its feet. The spies were immediately blinded by a brilliant light, into which the creature vanished.

"I can't see!" shouted Clover.

"Just stay where you are and wait for the light to fade!" Sam yelled back.

When the light finally faded, WOOHP vans were pulling up and agents were piling out of them. The girls had a hard time telling to whom the vans belonged due to the many spots in their eyes.

One of the agents approached them. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine, I think." Said Alex. "Where'd it go?"

"I think it got away, ma'am."

The girls looked around. The remains of the Spider-Snare lay on the ground, and the creature was nowhere to be seen.

Sam picked up the broken device and threw it to the pavement. "It got away!"

"'Fraid so, ma'am. We'd better get going before the police show up."

Sam sighed. "Right, right. Let's go, girls."

Clover rubbed her shoulder and rotated her arm. "Man, all this and we still have school tomorrow!"

-

When the plane was airborne for Los Angeles, Sam passed the Aspirin around. She was already starting to feel sore from their intense fight. Clover was looking out the window, and Alex's back was to them as she was hunched over her notebook.

"Aye yi yi, what a night."

"Like, no kidding! Jerry really needs to check his definition of 'unbreakable.'"

"Just what did we fight, anyway? I don't think it was human."

"You're right. There's like no way a human could do that kind of stuff."

"Think it was a robot?" asked Clover without looking at them.

"It's possible." Said Sam. She removed the charm from her pocket and stared at it. "But did you see its eyes? They looked…human."

"Yeah, they were a real pretty shade of blue. A lot like yours…Clover."

An uncomfortable silence pervaded the cabin. Clover finally broke it. "Sam, you don't think…that we're dealing with the same person from Athens?"

"I hope not, Clover." Sam took a deep breath and sank into the plush chair. She caught a familiar scent in the air with that breath. She sniffed a few times. "Hey Clover, do you smell something?"

Clover sniffed the air as well. "Yeah, it smells like that kitchen." She felt her stomach growl. "And it smells delicious. Alex, do you smell it?"

"Nope!" Alex sounded like her mouth was full.

"Alex?" Sam and Clover crept up and looked over Alex's chair. She was hunched over a cup of steaming Gumbo and hastily devouring it. She looked up and saw the hungry look in her friends' eyes. "Oh, no! This is mine, you hear? Stay away! Guys? Guys! AAAH!"


	4. A Freind in Need

**A Friend in Need…**

Sam tried not to act embarrassed as she walked the halls at school, but she couldn't help but notice everyone stare at the ugly bruise on her forehead. Alex and Clover flanked her and tried to keep her mind on other things.

"Rrrgh, this is so embarrassing!"

"C'mon, Sam!" said Clover. "You're always the one going on about inner beauty aren't you?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a first impression? You of all people should know about that."

"So? You already know pretty much everyone here already. Just lighten up, will ya?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "It'll be gone by the end of the week anyhow, probably sooner."

"I suppose, but that wench is still going to get my foot shoved up her-" Sam was cut off when David stepped away from his locker.

"Hey, Sam. What happened there?" he said, pointing at her forehead.

Sam turned scarlet, causing the bruise to darken with the rest of her face. "Oh, uh, this? Just a biking accident, that's all!"

"Ouch. Those wipeouts can be pretty nasty. You should always wear a helmet when you're riding, you know. You should always protect your head."

Clover quickly took his arm. "Speaking of protecting things, do you think you could help me organize my portfolio for the pageant, David?"

"Sure! But, Mandy already asked me to help with hers." Clover's face melted. "But, I'm still waiting to hear from her about a time and place to do it. Tell you what; if she doesn't call back, I'll help you with yours. How's that sound?"

Clover perked up. "Oh, that'd be perfect, David!"

"Great! If Mandy doesn't call tonight, I'll give you a ring and help you with yours." He turned to Sam, who was trying to sink as low into the ground as physics would allow her. "Sorry about that accident, Sam. Hope it clears up soon."

"Uhh, yeah. Thanks."

After David left, Clover turned to Sam. "All those brains in that head of yours and that's the best excuse you could come up with?"

Sam got indignant. "Hey, I was nervous, okay? David was about the last person I wanted to notice."

Alex adjusted her bag. "Well, at least he didn't make a big deal over it."

"True, but only because someone else had his attention." Sam shot an accusing stare at Clover.

"What? You think that was some cheap attempt at grabbing a date with David? Sam, I can't believe you think I'd sink that low. I was in sincere need of assistance."

"We can help you with your portfolio," said Alex. "Besides, we know you better than anyone else, why not ask us to help?"

"Well of course you can help! But it never hurts to get a second opinion, right?"

"Especially if it's coming from the most perfect guy ever?" asked Sam.

"Well you said it, not me."

The three of them sighed wistfully when they thought about David. Again.

The blaring ring of the class bell shook them from their reverie.

"Eek! Got to get to class!" said Sam.

"Same here!" replied the others.

They bid each other farewell and headed for their classes.

-

After the last bell, Alex and Clover joined Sam at her locker.

"Hey girls. How were classes?"

"Boring as usual." Said Alex. "But there was something different about school today."

Sam began working the combination on her lock. "What do you mean?"

"I can't put my finger on it, but it feels like something was missing today, in a good way."

Clover shifted her weight onto one leg. "Now that I think of it, I noticed it, too. But what was it?"

Sam mused on that as she made the last revolution on her combination's dial.

Alex snapped her fingers when the realization hit her. "I've got it! Mandy hasn't bothered us once today!"

Clover slapped her forehead. "Like, of course! I actually sorta missed her taunting."

Sam clicked the lock open. "I knew it was awfully peaceful today. That explains everything!"

The girl next to them overheard their conversation. "Yeah, Mandy isn't here today."

"Huh?"

"You haven't heard? She hasn't called in sick or anything. Just sorta…didn't show."

Clover crossed her arms. "I know Mandy's a jerk, but she's not dumb."

Alex fumbled with her books. "As much as she badmouths us, it's totally not like her to skip school without a reason."

Sam opened her locker. "I wonder what happened? You don't think she got in an accident, do you?"

The girl shrugged as she closed her locker. "You never know. Accidents do happen. My brother got into a bad accident a few years ago and everyone took him for dead when he didn't show up for three days."

A chill ran up the girls' spines. Mandy wasn't terribly high on their friendship ladder, but dead?

"It's probably nothing." Said Sam. "This sort of thing happens all the time. Remember who we're talking about."

Alex chuckled. "True, it is Mandy, after all."

Sam looked inside her locker and started reaching for a notebook. "Hey, what's this?" A brown envelope was sitting in her locker. She removed it and turned it over. The neat handwriting on the front simply read "Sam." Nothing else appeared on the outside.

Alex leaned in. "What is that, Sammie?"

"I don't know. I just found it in there."

"Well that's weird. If your mom needed to give you something, why didn't she go to the office?"

Sam looked at the handwriting. "First off, that's not my mom's handwriting. Second, It's probably pretty easy to get the combination for the lockers."

"Hang on a sec." Clover walked across the hall and opened her locker. "Nope, nothing unusual here."

Sam waited for the other girl to leave before opening the envelope. They huddled together as she removed the contents. A letter and a Polaroid were inside. Sam held up the Polaroid and they all gasped. It was a picture of an unconscious and tied up Mandy lying on a concrete floor.

"Wh-what is this?"

Clover took the Polaroid. "If, if this is one of Mandy's pranks, she has a lousy sense of humor!"

Alex snatched the Polaroid up. "This can't be right!"

Sam read the enclosed letter. "I don't think this is a joke, guys."

She handed the letter to Alex.

_Dear Chumps,_

_In case you haven't noticed, I've kidnapped your little friend. I know of the rivalry between you four. However, does your dislike of this young lady run deep enough to forfeit her life? Be at the roof of the McDonnell building at midnight, or I kill her._

_Love,_

_Clover's Double_

Alex finished the letter. "Sammie, please tell me this is just a bad dream."

Clover pinched her.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"See! It's not a dream."

"Rats."

"C'mon," said Sam, "We'd better call Jerry."

They ducked into the bathroom and Sam called Jerry with her Compowder.

"What is it, spies?"

"Jerry, that fake Clover kidnapped Mandy. She says she'll kill her if we don't meet her at midnight!"

Jerry blinked a couple of times. "I'm sorry, she'll do what?"

"Kill Mandy!"

"Who's Mandy?"

The girls sighed in unison. "That spy who lasted about a day? Remember? She followed us into one of your tunnels?"

"Oh! Now I remember! Yes, she was quite the complainer. Kind of a shame, really. She was good material."

"Jerry, could we please get back to the matter at hand?"

"Oh yes, Mandy." Jerry cleared his throat. "Now, you say you got the threat from Clover's double?"

"Yeah, it came with a picture of Mandy tied up and unconscious."

"Did she say anything else? Something you're supposed to bring? Anything?"

"No. Just be there."

"Sounds like a trap if I ever heard one. This could be dangerous, Spies. My agents in Athens saw what she was capable of."

"No kidding." Said Clover. "So what do we do?"

Jerry rubbed his chin. "We cannot risk Mandy's life at any rate. You'll have to make the rendezvous. Be ready for anything, as I doubt she wants to play golf."

"Jer, golf is so mid-life crisis."

Jerry looked insulted. "Thank you for reminding me, Clover."

"Anytime!"

"Now remember, spies, she's more than a match for you, so you cannot hold back if she attacks you. Also, the creature you fought in New Orleans has…in…don't…" Jerry's image turned to static as his signal faded in and out.

"Jerry! Jerry, what's going on? Answer me!"

A new voice answered from the static. "Am I speaking to the WOOHP spies?"

Sam looked to her friends for answers. They both nodded to her.

"Yes, this is Sam. Alex and Clover are with me."

"Good, I don't have much time, and these things are hard to hack. I know you had less than good luck against the creature in New Orleans, and my superiors are very interested in this case."

"Who are you?"

"Someone who wants to help. Any more I can't say."

"What do you want?"

"My superiors wish to offer their assistance in helping you with this case. If you agree, we can offer you something that might prove extremely useful."

"Why should we trust you?"

"I too want a quick resolution to this case. Why you'll have to find out yourselves. I don't expect you to trust me. All I offer is a little assistance. Meet me at Pacific Park at 9. I'll be wearing a white mask and carrying a briefcase. If you want my help, I'll be there. If not, I wish you best of luck, spies." Static hissed from the Compowder again and Jerry's image returned with the audio.

He was leaning over his desk and apparently yelling at someone. "I don't care what kind of encryption we use, just find out where that signal came from!"

GLADIS' disembodied voice followed. "Jerry, we're back on the air, hon."

Jerry jumped in surprise as he sat back down and instantly composed himself. "Girls, what happened?"

"I think someone hacked into the signal."

"Who?"

"I don't know. He didn't say who he was and there wasn't a visual."

"I see. We were completely blinded for a moment, there. What did he say?"

"He wanted to help us," said Alex.

"Help? Help how?"

"It sounded like he had a gadget or something to give us."

Jerry got indignant. "A gadget? Of all the nerve! We have the best anti-crime technology in the world, and he thinks he's got something better?"

Sam grinned and tried to placate Jerry. "Whoa, slow down, there! We didn't say if we'd accept his offer! He set a time and place to meet him, and gave us the option to show up."

Jerry calmed down a little. "Still, I must advise strongly against accepting outside help. We can't-"

GLADIS cut him off. "Actually, they might want to consider it. If he's been watching the girls, he might have a different approach to the problem and came up with a solution we haven't thought of."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I just give out the gadgets. I don't make them."

"You're no help."

"You built me."

Jerry slumped over and rested his head in one hand. "Girls, I'm leaving this in your hands. If you want to see what this hacker has to offer, then do so."

"What are you going to do?" asked Alex.

"First, I'm going to figure out how he hacked into our system. Then I'm going to reprogram GLADIS."

"Fat chance. You'll get distracted by work and forget all about it like usual" said GLADIS.

"I'm using a magnet this time."

"I'll be good."

"Alright, Jerry" said Sam. "We'll figure out what to do about this guy." She closed the Compowder and put it away.

Alex crossed her arms. "It sounds like another trap."

"I know, but what if he's for real?"

Clover leaned against a sink. "Do we even have a choice? What if he really is offering us the edge we need?"

"And what if he'll ask us for some favor in return? This whole situation reeks."

"I know. I don't like any of this. If this is bad enough for someone to hack into WOOHP communications, then something serious must be going down."

"And we still have to rescue Mandy" added Alex.

"I know!"

"On top of that, we still don't know what that other Clover wants."

"I know!"

Clover put her arms around her friends' shoulders. "Tell you guys what, we've still got a few hours before either rendezvous, so why don't we hit the mall while we make our minds up?"

"I'm all for it!" said Alex. "Sam, how about it?"

Sam thought for a minute. "Sure, why not? It's been entirely too long since we hit the stores anyhow."

They left the school together and left their worries about the mission behind, for a time. Though for some reason, they couldn't stop worrying about Mandy.

-

After hitting the mall, the girls decided to take up the hacker's offer.

They entered the amusement park shortly before nine and began looking around.

"Anyone see a guy in a mask?" asked Alex.

"Alex, that's only funny in the cosmic sense" Said Sam.

There were lots of people in masks. Lion masks, tiger masks, clown masks, bird masks, cat masks, and President masks. At least a third of the people in the park were wearing masks.

Clover looked this way and that. "Lots of masks, but no briefcases so far."

Sam turned to them. "He may be farther inside. Let's search a little farther."

"It's almost nine. I sure hope he shows. I really didn't want to come all this way out for nothing."

They walked cautiously into the heart of the carnival. Vendors placed every few booths offered a wide variety of foods as exotic as their advertised origins. Booth operators advertised games with the promise of prizes to the winner. Entertainers wandered the lanes, offering free shows to those willing to watch. They could hear a band playing nearby over the noise of the carnival.

A clown tapped Alex on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Yes?"  
The clown reached behind her ear and plucked a Daisy out of thin air and handed it to her. She giggled as he back flipped away and vanished into the crowd.

Alex turned to the others. "Guys, can we please stay here a little longer? Guys? Where'd you go?"

The others were caught up in the carnival attractions as well. Clover had wandered over to a stage where a pair of beautiful dancers was entertaining the crowds with gusto. Their colorful garments flowed with their movements, giving their already elegant movements a hypnotic quality.

Alex fought her way through the spectators to Clover's side.

"Clover, what are you doing? We shouldn't split up like that!"

"What? Oh, sorry! Those dancers caught my eye and I couldn't look away."

"Yeah, they are good."

"Good? They're amazing! I have to know where they learned how to dance like that!"

"C'mon, we've gotta find Sam!"

Clover sighed. "Alright. Where … never mind, there she is." Clover pointed out Sam at another booth. She was at a trivia booth in a dead heat with the operator. Alex and Clover walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She waved them off and said, "Not now, guys! I've almost got this guy!"

"Sammie, we've got more important business. Remember?"

"I know, I know! Just one more question and that bear is mine!"

The booth operator cleared his throat. "Alright miss, last question: What – is the air speed velocity of an unladen Swallow?"

Sam opened her mouth and held her finger up to answer, but spoke not a syllable.

"Miss? Hello?"

"What kind of question is that!?"

"Aww, I'm sorry, that's not the right answer!"

"What!? I didn't –"

"I told you the rules, miss. If you don't answer the question on the first try, you lose. Now please, there's someone in line behind you."

"Why you little-!" Sam started to attack the operator, but Alex and Clover restrained her.

Alex smiled genially. "Sorry about that. She doesn't like being told she's not smart."

"Alex!"

"What I meant to say was…you know what? We'll just be going now!" They dragged Sam off to a bench and sat her down.

Clover put her hands on her hips. "Sam, are you crazy? We're trying to keep it low-key, remember?"

Sam took a deep breath and relaxed. "Sorry, it was just such a stupid question, that's all. I mean, who's going to know something like that?"

"These things are always rigged, don't you know that?"

"Yeah, but still!"

Alex sat down next to her and hugged her. "Ah, you're just mad because you didn't know something."

Sam thought about what she said, and then laughed. "You're right. I'm just so used to being the smart one in school, I guess I'm just not used to being outsmarted." She breathed a deep sigh. "Man, you can really lose yourself in this place. No wonder people go to carnivals."

"Naturally. I hope you girls are having fun," said a man's voice from behind them.

The girls jumped off the bench and spun around. They hadn't noticed the man sitting on the other side of the bench. He looked over his shoulder at them. His mask was white and completely featureless except for the eyeholes.

Sam calmed herself down. "Are you the hacker from earlier?"

"Well, I didn't do the actual hacking, but that was my voice." He stood up and faced them. He was of average height, with dark hair and hazel eyes. His trench coat concealed the rest of his appearance, and white gloves covered his hands.

"What do you want?"

"Like I said, I want to help you. And since you're here, you must want it, or you're at least a little curious."

"What kind of help?"

"I can't show you here." He picked up his briefcase and pointed to the giant Ferris wheel. "In there. Not so many prying eyes." Without another word, he headed towards the Ferris wheel.

The girls hadn't moved yet. "Sam, we're going to lose him if we don't follow him" said Alex.

"Yeah, you're the one who talked us into this."

"I know, but now that I see him, I don't trust him at all. I think we made a mistake coming here."

"Well, we're here at any rate," said Clover. "If we did make a mistake, we should at least see it through."

"Yeah." Sam huffed and relaxed her shoulders. "Okay, let's go."

The four of them made their way to the Ferris wheel and climbed into one of the cars. The stranger received a lot of strange looks as he passed through the crowds, and the girls got a few as they climbed into the ride after him and sat down on the opposite side of the car.

As the ride began to ascend, the stranger opened the negotiations. "Now that we're alone, we can begin. As I've already stated, I'm here because my superiors and myself are very interested in your case, and we wish to offer any assistance we can short of actual manpower."

"Who sent you?" asked Alex.

"I can't say, but they are quite powerful."

"What's with the mask?"

"You think it's goofy too? It wasn't my idea, but they insisted it was necessary."

"Nah, it's actually pretty cool!"

"You're just being nice."

"Uhh, yeah it is pretty silly-looking." Alex smiled politely.

The stranger sighed. "They owe me big time for this one."

"So what are you offering us?" asked Clover.

"This." The stranger turned his briefcase towards them and opened it. The spies leaned closer and saw what appeared to be a tranquilizer gun resting on the foam lining. "This gun contains a special compound designed specifically to restrain the creature you fought in New Orleans. Upon contact with the target, it releases a rapidly-expanding foam that is stronger than most known metals once it hardens."

"How do you know it will work?" asked Sam.

"We threw everything we had at it. Bombs, cranes, bullets, you name it. Even a pair of Abrams tanks couldn't pull the stuff apart. But you've only got one shot, so you'll have to make it count."

"Can we come back for more if we miss?"

"No. We blew our entire R&D budget designing that thing, so don't screw up."

The car reached the peak of its ascent. The ground below was a sea of light that stretched into black infinity. The pale moon above shone through the clouds, illuminating them with its cold white light. Then the car began to descend.

Sam looked at the gun for a moment, and then something occurred to her. "Wait, something like this would take months to make. We've only been on this case for a few days. Is there something we need to know?"

"All I can say is that there's more going on here than you know. Any more you'll have to find out on your own."

Alex crossed her arms. "I hope you're not asking us for any favors for this help."

"All I ask is that you capture it. Nothing more."

"What's in it for you?" asked Sam. "_Why_ are you interested in this case?"

"Not much, and I have my reasons. But I do understand a friend of yours is in danger."

Clover snorted. "Friend? Hardly! If I weren't the good guy here, I'd let that evil me have her."

"But she's still a person, right? Doesn't she have just as much right to live as you do?"

"Yeah, but…"

"It is unwise to judge people as "good" or "evil," because we can never be truly one or the other."

"Well just rub it in, Mr. Philosopher!"

"I'm just asking you to keep an open mind on this case. Your foe is more devious than you think."

"I suppose an evil lookalike could get away with a lot of stuff, couldn't she?"

"You're starting to get it. I think."

"Wait, did you mean Mandy or that double?"

Sam took the device from the briefcase. "So, all we have to do is hit it with this?"

The stranger closed the briefcase. "Correct. Just don't stick around too close, because that stuff expands and hardens _fast_."

"Gotcha."

The ride slowed as it descended to its stopping point. "I'll be keeping an eye on the situation as it develops. Hopefully this sort of intervention won't be necessary again."

"Wait," Sam said as he started to get up. "If we can't destroy this stuff, how do we get rid of it?"

"There's a harmless chemical that will instantly dissolve the foam. We'll send WOOHP the formula once the capture is confirmed. Now, I must be going." He stepped out of the car. "Good luck, girls. You'll need as much as you can get."

The girls watched him melt into the crowd and stepped away from the ride. Sam stuffed the device into her purse and huffed. "He knows way more than he lets on, I know it."

"I don't like him," said Alex. "He's creepy."

"And what's with the tacky mask?" said Clover. "Is he afraid we'll recognize him?"

"Only if he were someone we know."

"If that's the case, then who is he?" said Sam.

None of them could answer. All they could do was watch the throng of carnival-goers and decide their next move.

Finally Sam broke the silence. "I guess we should get moving. We've got a date with trouble."

"I thought we were just meeting that other Clover?" said Alex.

Sam and Clover sighed irritably.

"Come on, let's go" said Clover as they started to leave.

A burst of colorful flame lit up the sky.

"Aww, and the fireworks just started!" She looked at her hand and saw she was still holding the clown's daisy. She put it behind her ear and ran to catch up with her friends as the fireworks burst overhead.


	5. Unlikely Heroics

**Reluctant Heroics**

The girls streamed through the night sky over Los Angeles, their jetpack flames flickering in the wind. Sam took point and led the way to the rendezvous point, the stranger's gadget tucked away in her belt.

_One shot, one chance to catch this clone or whatever the heck she is. No second chances._

Alex saw the stress on her face and eased in closer. "You worried, Sammie?"

"Just a little. This is our best chance to catch her yet. We can't blow this."

"We'll be fine. You're a great shot!"

"Thanks, but I'm still worried about the suspect. She might try something with Mandy."

Clover overheard her and edged closer. "Wow, what have we come to? Us worrying about Mandy? Oh, how the tables have turned!"

Sam smirked. "I know! Mandy's not exactly our friend, but we still have an obligation to help her. After all, we are WOOHP spies, are we not?"

"It'd be nice if it was WOOHPEM."

"WOOHPEM?"

"World Organization of Human Protection Except Mandy!"

Sam and Alex cackled, and nearly lost control of their jetpacks as a result.

Sam leveled herself out and looked around. Countless lights flickered below, and the skyscrapers jutted out of the ground like daggers and reached towards them. Sam put her goggles on and scanned the area. A pair of human-shaped heat signatures sat motionlessly atop one of the buildings.

"There's the place," she said pointing to the building. "I think that's them on the roof."

Clover and Alex looked through their own goggles. "I see two people, you sure it's them?"

"That's the right building. I recognize the plaza outside the building."

Alex huffed. "Okay, then. Let's do this."

The spies banked and swooped towards the darkened rooftop. As they landed lightly and deactivated their jetpacks, Sam reached for the gun and kept a grip on the handle.

Clover looked around and cautiously stepped forward. The rooftop seemed completely empty. Only the noisy hum of the air conditioning unit provided any ambient sound. Otherwise, the roof was deathly still. "Where is she? It's midnight, isn't it?"

"Are you sure we're at the right place, Sammie?"

Sam started having doubts. "I'm…not sure. These places always look different from the air."

"Well you'd better be sure. The last thing I want is knowing Mandy bought the farm because of me!"

A shrill whistle pierced the stillness and the spies looked up to the source. Seated atop the air conditioner with her legs crossed and wearing a confident smirk was the other Clover. "Hi, girls!" she said as she waved. "Glad you could make it!"

Sam decided to get to the point. "Where's Mandy?"

"Calm down, will ya?" She slid off the edge of the unit and landed in front of them. The first thing they noticed was that her costume was different. She now sported a vest that had a knife attached to it, as well as what appeared to be grenades. Pouches hung from her hips and appeared heavy with something. A machine gun was slung on her back. Her sleeves were rolled back past her elbows, and she wore a pair of finger gloves on her hands. "Alright, I bet you're wondering why I called you out here at this ungodly hour. Well, I have some demands to make."

"We'll listen, but first show us where Mandy is."

The other Clover sighed. "Okay, fine. I was gonna do this anyway." She snapped her fingers and glanced back to the shadows.

Out from behind the air conditioner stepped the creature. It held a still-unconscious Mandy aloft in one hand and stepped closer to the edge of the building.

"What have you done to her?"

"Relax, she's just drugged up good. She'll be fine, at least as long as I see fit."

"What do you want?"

"Your surrender."

The spies blinked. "Huh?"

"It's easy. You three surrender right now and come with us, or Mandy here gets back down the really, really fast way." The creature extended its arm and held Mandy over the edge.

"What do you want with us?" asked Alex.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I just want your cooperation; otherwise…" the creature loosened its grip on Mandy.

"Wait, hang on!" Sam protested.

"Make your minds up, girls. Time's a-wasting and I've got a tight schedule to keep."

Sam still had the gun by the handle. What she didn't expect was seeing both of these things in one place. She could probably save Mandy if she hit the creature, but the double was packing some major ordinance. On the other hand, they could probably get more answers out of the double, but then the creature would drop Mandy for sure, and then they'd have to fight it.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"How do we know you'd seriously hurt her? Aren't you afraid of the consequences?"

The other Clover tilted her head in thought. "Well, I did toy with idea of getting you to agree to come along, and then giving you her head, but I've got my orders."

Sam recoiled.

"Ooh, that struck a nerve! It's not every day you run across someone with so little regard for others, eh?"

"You're sick." Said Clover.

"There's a great story behind that, but it'll have to wait. Now make your minds up, or Mandy makes tomorrow's obituaries."

Sam's eyes darted back and forth between the two creatures. This was a choice she didn't want to make. If they tried to capture one of them, Mandy died. If they tried to save Mandy, they'd get away and Mandy might still die. Or worse - they could blow it entirely and Mandy would drop while they had to fight both of them. It was a choice made in Hell.

The double looked to the creature. "On the count of three, drop her."

Sam's pulse skyrocketed and she started drawing the gun.

"One."

She pulled it and aimed at the creature.

'Twoooh no you don't!" The double's hand struck out in the blink of an eye and slapped the gun from Sam's hands before shoving her to the ground.

"Do it!"

"No!"

The girls watched in horror as the creature let go and Mandy began to fall.

"Alex!"

"I'm on it!" Alex dashed at the creature as its blade unfolded and swung at her. Alex ducked and rolled past its strike, and then dove off the building after Mandy. Mandy already had a good hundred-foot start, and was still unconscious. Alex ignited her jetpack and accelerated her fall to catch up with Mandy. She squinted as the wind caused her eyes to tear up and her vision blurred. She quickly caught up with Mandy and slowed down to match her speed. She righted herself and grabbed Mandy before halting their descent a mere hundred feet off the ground. Alex hovered in place for a moment and looked up. She whistled at how far they'd fallen, and then remembered whom she was holding.

"Man, me saving Mandy. Who would have guessed?" She increased the jetpack's output and began ascending to the roof.

-

After Alex disappeared over the edge, the other Clover looked down at Sam. "Don't wanna cooperate? Fine with me!" She raised her boot to stomp on Sam's head. Sam rolled out of the way and the other Clover stomped on the concrete with enough force to crack it. Sam swept the double's legs out from under her with her foot and the double fell on her back. Both of them jumped to their feet and faced each other. The double was smiling.

"Who are you?" asked Sam.

"Someone who needs your help."

"Then why didn't you just ask?"

"Because you'd never agree to what I want."

Sam looked over her opponent's shoulder at Clover. She and the creature were squaring off with one another. The creature dwarfed Clover, but she stood her ground.

She then glanced to the double's left. The stranger's gadget was lying on the concrete just behind the double. She then looked the double right in the eyes. She was smiling.

Sam shifted her weight and threw a strong roundhouse kick. The double ducked and tried to swipe Sam's feet out from under her. Sam used her momentum to jump and cartwheel into the air, landing just behind the double. The moment her feet touched the floor, she dashed towards the gun. The double saw where she was going and leaped after Sam, tackling her to the ground short of the gun. They rolled together a few times before finally kicked the double off of her. Sam got back on her feet just as the double landed on hers with one hand on the ground to steady herself.

Meanwhile, Clover was having some fun of her own. Though she was able to evade the creature's attacks, she couldn't find an opening to attack.

"Sammie!" she dodged again. "Help me!"

"I'm working on it!"

The double made her move. She grabbed Sam by the shoulders, spun around with her, and tossed her aside. As soon as she let go, she made a dash for the gun. Sam landed on the concrete and removed her bungee belt buckle. Still lying on the ground, she aimed at the double's leg and fired. The grapnel grabbed the double's ankle and Sam pulled the line. The double's foot went out from under her and she landed just short of the gun. She then turned around, grabbed the line, and pulled hard. Sam felt her stomach lurch as her own belt yanked her off the ground. Sam landed next to the double, which started reaching for the gun. Sam slapped the gun away and turned her attention to her opponent.

Sam tried to pin her down, but was immediately kicked off when she tried. They both stood up, the double still clutching Sam's line. She pulled hard and flung Sam around, forgetting they were still linked. When they both landed, the double drew her knife and cut the line. "Now, I'm mad."

-

Meanwhile, the creature had Clover cornered. Clover took stock of her situation as the monster drew closer. Sam and the other Clover were battling for control of the gun, and Alex was nowhere in sight. Where was she? Did she manage to save Mandy? _And more importantly, who's gonna save me?"_

The monster closed in on Clover and prepared to gut her with a single lunge. Then it felt something tap it on the shoulder. It glanced back just in time to see a yellow boot collide with its face. It stumbled back from the unexpected blow and clutched its head. Clover took the chance to vault over it, grab its arm, and toss it over her shoulder. She looked up to see Alex hovering a few feet above.

"Where've you been?"

"I had to drop some luggage off. Need a hand?"

"And a couple of feet, if you don't mind."

"Gladly!"

-

Sam vied for the gun repeatedly, but the double was always between it and her.

"Give it up, you can't beat us."

Sam's eyes glanced at the other half of the battle. She caught her breath and said, "Your friend might say otherwise."

The double glanced across the roof. Alex and Clover were not only holding their ground, but also winning. The creature was unable to keep up with Alex's aerial acrobatics and Clover's ground assault. It repeatedly fell back to change positions, but Alex or Clover were always there to hit it from behind. It swung its blade wildly as its temper raged, and intermittently fired plasma bolts into the air.

A look of genuine concern crossed the double's face. "No."

Sam took her chance. She launched a flying kick at the distracted double and hit hard. She sent the double flying against a scaffold, bending it as she hit. She was momentarily stunned and rubbed the back of her head. Sam leaped to the side and scooped up the gun and aimed it at the double just as she started to regain her senses. She drew her Lip Balm Laser and cut the top half of the scaffold down in a single arc, collapsing it on top of the double. She looked Sam right in the eyes with a mixture of surprise and fear on her face.

Sam heard a desperate roar as she pulled the trigger. Just as a puff of compressed air blew the dart from the gun and vented into the atmosphere, the creature leaped between Sam and her intended target. The dart struck the creature and shattered. At first there was only a tiny speck on its torso. Then it started growing. Within seconds, the creature was thrashing the air as the thick foam increased exponentially. First its body was covered in the frothy substance. Then its legs and feet, and then its arms. The foam continued expanding, turning the creature into a walking mountain of whitish foam. Soon only its head and hands were visible. It tried firing its cannon, but the device shorted out. It thrashed wildly with its blade to no avail. Within moments the thick substance began hardening. First the creature's feet stuck to the ground. Its movements were quickly impeded as the foam hardened, and soon it was immobilized, though still screaming in fury.

"We got it!" Exclaimed Alex.

"Woo hoo!" Cheered Clover.

"Now for the…" Sam stopped short as the double freed herself from the wreckage. Her eyes never left the immobilized creature as she stood up and stepped away from the spies. Sam thought she could see her choking back tears.

"You'll…you'll pay for that. All of you! You'll pay!" She spun around on her heels and ran away.

"After her!"

The spies chased her across the rooftop, but the double simply leaped off the edge. The spies watched her recede into the city lights. A faintly visible thread jumped from her hand and she swung out of sight.

Alex warmed up her jetpack. "Let's go!"

Sam stayed her with a gesture. "No, we can't catch her with our equipment. Besides, we've already got a good catch!"

Alex deactivated her jetpack. "Oh yeah, that…thing."

They approached the captured creature with caution. Its eyes held a look of resignation, having finally been bested by someone. Sam called Jerry.

"Jerry, we caught the creature."

"Excellent. And the double?"

"Got away. That guy only gave us one shot with that stuff."

"I see. What about Mandy? Is she alright?"

Sam handed the Compowder to Alex. "She's fine. On the other side of the roof."

"Good work, Alex. I'll have WOOHP return her home. We'll keep an eye out for that double. I don't think she'll get too far."

"Thanks, Jer." Sam closed the Compowder. "Well, now what?"

Clover was inspecting the captured beast up close. She looked it in the eyes and drew closer. "You know, except for the eyes, this thing's really ugly. The eyes are really pretty, though."

The creature made a low, guttural noise, and spit in Clover's face.

"AAAH!"

"Clover!" exclaimed Sam and Alex as they raced to her side. Alex took a handkerchief and began frantically wiping the saliva off Clover's face as Clover did so with her hands. Sam scooped up a dollop of the viscous substance and opened her Compowder to analyze it. She placed the sample on the device and it quickly went to work.

"Come on, come on!" she pleaded with the device.

"Sam, what is it? Is it harmful?" asked Alex.

"Hang on." The display began showing the results. "Okay. It's not acidic. It's not toxic. And it's not carrying any harmful substances in WOOHP's database." The display's lights all showed green. "There's nothing harmful at all. It's just-"

"GROSS!" exclaimed an irate Clover as she finally opened her eyes. She glared at the creature, who was grinning and laughing softly.

"Oh, you think that's funny, tough guy? Nobody, and I mean NOBODY does that to me! EVER!" She kicked the rock-hard foam, and immediately began hopping on one foot as she held the other in pain. The monster's mouth split open and it guffawed at Clover's plight.

"Come on, that's just plain mean!"

Sam queued up a different function. "I'm going to run a DNA test on this stuff. Let's see where this thing is from."

"Can the Compowder do that?" asked Alex.

"It has limited DNA analysis, but it'll do for now." A few seconds later, the screen displayed the results and Sam gasped.

"What is it?" asked Clover as she rubbed her toes.

It took a moment for Sam to come around. "That thing's DNA; it matches…it's…it matches yours!"

"What?" Sam showed the results to Clover. "That can't be right. That thing's not even human!"

The girls looked at the creature. Its smile had vanished. The look on its face told them they'd found something it didn't want them to.

Alex looked to the West. A WOOHP airship was approaching. "What do we do now? How are that thing and…her friend connected to Clover?"

Sam cleaned off the Compowder and shut it. Her hair streamed out behind her as the airship descended. "I don't know, but I think there is someone who might."

"Who?"

"The only person to ever mess with our DNA to this degree."

Alex thought for a moment, and then realized whom she was talking about. "Oh."

-

The girls followed a guard through the twisting corridors of the maximum-security prison. The prisoners who weren't asleep whistled and hooted at them as they walked by, but the girls ignored them. They followed the guard into an elevator, which took them several floors down.

"Remember," said the guard, "You three are personally responsible for putting most of the guys on this floor away, so don't get too close to the cells. If you have to hand him anything, use the box to the left of the glass."

"Gotcha." Replied Sam and Clover.

"What about the rest of the prisoners?" asked Alex.

"Other WOOHP agents put them away, so they won't be terribly nice to you, either."

They got off the elevator when it stopped and walked down the corridor. The girls recognized many of the faces they passed, and the prisoners recognized them as well. The girls were met with many a murderous look from their former foes, and were relieved when they reached the doors at the end of the passage. The guard inserted his card key and opened the doors. The girls found themselves in a small room, divided in two by a thick panel of Plexiglas. Three chairs waited in front of the glass.

The girls took the seats and waited. After a moment, a prisoner flanked by a pair of guards entered the other side of the room and was made to sit in the chair on the other side.

"You have twenty minutes." Said the guard. "Do not hand him anything without our consent, understood?"

"Yes." Responded the girls.

"Well, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" said Macker the Cracker.

"Not long enough." said Sam. "Looks like you've seen better days."

Macker's appearance had changed. Simpler parts had replaced all of his mechanical parts. His arm and leg were now scaled-down versions of his old ones, only capable of their respective motor functions now. The metallic half of his face was more or less the same, but the eye had been exchanged for a simple one used only for seeing.

"Yes, they couldn't exactly let me keep my old body, so they gave me some new ones. So, what brings you three ladies all the way down here?"

"Some of your old toys."

"Toys? I gave them all away shortly before I became a safe cracker. Why would my old G.I. Joe bring you here?"

"We're talking about the ones you tried to knock us off with," said Alex.

Macker's eyes rolled back as he thought. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We're talking about those clones you made of us and tried to frame us with," said Clover.

"Ah! Yes, I remember those! My finest work, if I do say so myself. It's quite a leap to go from safe cracking to genetic engineering. Why do you ask?"

"Have you been dabbling in genetics again?" asked Sam.

"How? They keep me locked up tight here. I can't even save a cookie for later around here."

"Then why is there a clone of Clover running around causing trouble?"

Macker raised an eyebrow. "A clone? Still free? Now that's odd."

"Why is it odd?"

"As far as I know, WOOHP rounded up every last one. Besides, I thought they'd be pretty inept without my input."

"Why is that?"

"I installed mind-control devices in all the clones, to keep them under control. If one of them is running around still, then it must have escaped and found a way to disable the device."

"Where did WOOHP take the clones?"

Macker shrugged. "I wish I knew. They sent me here and the clones somewhere else."

"Did you have anyone else working with you?"

"At first, yes. I hired assistants to help me in the lab while I perfected the first batch of clones. Once the clones began maturing, I let the assistants go and replaced them with the clones."

"Did any of them have access to your research?"

"Not to any significant level. Most of my work was mine alone. Why?"

"Because this one's been altered."

A shadow of worry briefly passed over Macker's face. "I don't believe you. No one had access to my files until after you caught me."

"Then you think you could explain this?" Sam pressed a photo against the glass for Macker to see. Macker leaned forward and his eyes widened in surprise. "That picture, let me see it!"

Sam glanced at the guard, who nodded to her. She slipped the photo into the box and Macker picked it up and held it close to inspect it. "No, this can't be! How could they?"

The picture showed the now-captive creature, unarmed and pacing about in a cell.

Macker banged his head on the table and pounded it with his prosthetic hand. "I'm doomed, doomed, doomed!"

"Is there something we need to know?" asked Alex.

Macker looked up at her. "Yes, but even I don't know it. The researchers at WOOHP might know. Yes, they would know!"

"Know what?"

"A terrible secret. A horrible mistake I should never have made." Sweat was beading up on Macker's forehead.

"What mistake?"

Macker simply shook his head. "Take me back to my cell. I don't want any more questions." The guards held him by the shoulders and he started to stand.

"Wait," said Sam, "What do you mean? Did you recognize that creature?"

"I'd tell you more, but my life is already over, kiddo." The guards led him out of the room.

Alex sighed. "Well that got us nowhere."

"He knows something, I'm sure of it."

"That makes two of them."

The guard's radio chattered and he spoke into it and put it back. "Girls, there's a prisoner transfer going on this floor. I'm going to have to ask you to stay here while I go oversee it."

"That's fine. We need to discuss a few things anyway."

The guard left them alone in the room. Sam called Jerry.

"Hello spies. Anything new?"

"Not really. Macker seems to know something, but he refuses to tell us."

"I figured as much. No worry, we'll get it out of him eventually. In the meantime, you three still have school tomorrow."

"Right, we're on our way back." Just as Sam closed the Compowder, a crash followed by a blood-curdling scream came from the corridor Macker had just gone down.

"What was that?" said Clover.

"I don't know, but it can't be good!" Sam used her Lip Balm Laser to cut the Plexiglas away and they jumped through and ran down the corridor. When they heard voices coming from around a bend, they stopped and peeked around the corner.

The two guards lay unconscious on the floor. Macker was crawling backwards from a freshly-cut hole in the wall. A woman in an orange jumpsuit with a red vest stepped out. Her gas mask obscured her face, and a pair of daggers hung from her hips. After she stepped out, a creature similar to the one the spies had just caught stepped out of the hole, and Macker screamed in terror. This creature was wearing shimmering green armor, and appeared to be unarmed.

The woman removed her mask, and Alex nearly fainted at the sight of her standing beside the creature. The other Alex stood over Macker and smiled wickedly. "Hello, 'dad'."

"N-no! Stay back! Please, don't hurt me!"

Macker tried to run away, but the creature simply grabbed his chains and picked him up. It held him in the air by his arms and turned him to face the clone.

"Wh-wh-what do you want from me?"

"A few words, and then we'll go." She crossed her arms and began pacing in a circle. "Tell me, what were you planning to do with us?"

"What? I was going to rob-"

"I know that part!" she snapped. "After that. What were you planning to do with us after your big, fat heist?"

"I-I-I…"

"You were planning to destroy us, weren't you?"

Macker swallowed.

"You knew what was going to happen to us in time, so you were going to destroy us before it happened, right?"

"Y-yes, I knew."

"So that's it, huh?" She continued pacing back and forth. "After you were done with us, you were going to pitch us out like so much garbage."

"That's not true! You're not garbage!"

"Then what are we?" She stepped closer and looked Macker in the eye. "Playthings? Gophers? Slaves? Oh, don't tell me you were…"

Macker said nothing, and the creature tightened its grip on his arms. The other Alex's eyes flashed. She struck out at Macker and raked her nails across the human side of his face. The marks turned red and began to bleed.

"God, you're disgusting. We were just a bunch of tools to you!"

"It's not true! I swear!"

The clone backed away. "It doesn't matter anymore. Just like you were through with us, we're through with you. I've been here entirely too long anyhow." She turned her back to Macker and addressed the creature. "On the count of three, rip his arms off."

The creature grinned and prepared to tear Macker apart.

"One."

Sam, Alex, and Clover didn't let her get to two. Sam and Clover attacked the creature while Alex went for her clone. They caught the culprits off-guard and hit hard. The creature dropped Macker and stumbled back. Alex nailed her clone in the back, but she managed to cartwheel and regain her balance. The creature shook its head and reached for something on the back of its belt.

"No." said the clone, holding her hand out in front of the creature. "We don't have time for this." The creature growled something at her. "No, there's no time. Let's get out of here." They both looked hatefully at the spies, and then vanished into the hole.

"Let's go!" said Sam. They chased them into the hole and up a long, sloping tunnel. When they finally emerged, they were well outside the prison grounds and chasing after the clone and the creature. Suddenly, an aircraft materialized in midair. The Alex clone and her accomplice jumped into the open cargo door, fifteen feet up. They looked back and saw the spies running towards the plane. The spies were almost to the plane when Clover's clone appeared with her machinegun in hand. She leveled the gun at the spies and drew a line in the dirt with her bullets.

The spies stopped and watched the clones escape.

"Come any closer and you'll regret it!" said the other Clover. The aircraft began to ascend.

"Sam, they're getting away!" said Alex.

"Well, she did say not to come any closer, right?" She aimed her bungee belt at the plane. Alex and Clover did likewise and they fired. The buckles latched onto the aircraft's metal fuselage and the spies were lifted into the air after it.

Clover's clone knelt on the open door and inspected the spies' lines. She looked back at them and smiled. "Nice one, girls. But I'm afraid you get off here." She slung the machinegun on her back and drew a pistol. She aimed at Clover's line and severed it in one shot. She then aimed at Alex's line. Alex grinned sheepishly, and fell away when her line was cut. The clone then aimed at Sam's line.

"Wait! Who are you? Where did you come from?"

The clone smiled maliciously. "Why don't you ask Jerry? He can tell you all about the Legacy. Oh wait, no he won't!" She fired and severed Sam's line. Sam watched the aircraft begin to accelerate away and vanish as it cloaked. She couldn't help but think the design was familiar, but her thoughts were cut short when she realized she was still falling.

As the ground rushed up to meet her, Sam closed her eyes and prepared for a brutal impact. Instead, she landed on something very soft. She opened her eyes and found herself lying in an airbag. Red and yellow-gloved hands reached in to help her up, and Sam found Alex and Clover standing in front of Jerry.

"Jerry!"

"Hello, Sam. I guess I was right on time."

"What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come pick you up myself, as I had to tell you something."

Sam straightened her hair out. "Shoot."

"While you three were away visiting Macker, your medical records were stolen."

"Our medical records?" said Alex. "Why? Who?"

"I don't know, we're looking into it right now."

Clover brushed some mud off her spy suit. "So what do we do now?"

"You three had best get home. By the way, thank you for saving Macker. He's the best material witness we've got in this case."

"Yeah, no problem Jer. See you later!"

The girls started walking to the WOOHP helicopter. Sam gathered them in close and spoke in hushed tones.

"I finally recognized that aircraft. It's the same design as one of WOOHP's airships."

"Are you sure?" asked Clover.

"Positive."

"What did that clone say to you before she cut your line?"

"Something about a Legacy. I'm not sure what she meant."

"Guess we'll have to find out, won't we?"

"Of course." Sam grinned. "We are spies, are we not?"

Alex's eyes widened as an epiphany hit her. "Hey guys?"

"Yeah?"

"I just realized something; we saved both Mandy and Macker in the same night."

Sam and Clover sighed. "Don't remind me."


	6. Legacy

Legacy 

The funny thing about working for WOOHP, which the spies tended to forget much of the time, is that working late on a school night tends to show the next day. Such was the case with Sam and Clover, who dragged their feet through the halls and saw the world through a sleep-deprived daze. Thanks to rush jobs with makeup and hair, they could easily have been extras in a zombie movie. And after almost getting their butts kicked last night, they felt as bad as they looked.

Alex, on the other hand, seemed unaffected by last night's events. She merrily trotted down the halls alongside her friends with books in hand. She paused and looked back while she let Sam and Clover catch up.

"Come on you guys! It's almost noon. Surely you can't still be tired?"

Sam caught up and started fixing her hair. In her rush to get ready, she only had time to tie it back in a messy ponytail. "Alex, by the time I got to bed, the sun was coming up. Do you really expect me to function normally after staying up so long I saw the sun rise?"

Clover yawned and said "Yeah. Could you lend us some of whatever you're running on?" Clover's hair was similarly messy, only hers was hidden beneath a headscarf.

"I dunno, I think I might still need it for a little while."

"Why? I thought we were friends."

"Well…" Alex pointed her thumb to her left. Sam and Clover looked that way to see Mandy striding very purposefully toward them.

"Oh, this is just all I needed," said Sam.

"Remember guys," said Clover, "I can't be held responsible for whatever I do to her."

Mandy stopped in front of them and glared at Alex.

"Um, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, I had the strangest dream last night."

"Oh, that's nice. Look, we've really got to get going, so if you want to catch us after school…" she started to turn away, but Mandy caught her arm.

"Not so fast, Alex. You'll listen to every word I have to say, got it?"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"Good! Now where was I?"

"You … were about to thank me for being so nice to you and were gonna treat us to ice cream?"

"Yeah, that's it" Mandy opened her mouth to go on, and then she realized Alex almost pulled a fast one on her. "No, that's not right! Oh yeah, I had the strangest dream last night. I dreamed I was falling off a really tall building, and then _you_ flew up and saved me!"

Clover shifted her weight and tried to hide her surprise. _She remembered?_ "You don't say?"

"If it had been David or Kyle I wouldn't have been surprised, but seeing you rescue me in that dream is just too freaky! I'm going to see my psychiatrist right after school because of that." She spun about, took a few steps, and then turned back. "By the way, if this is some sort of prophetic dream, then I don't want any part in the future!" She turned back and stormed away.

Sam started coming out of her sleep-deprived haze now that she had something to focus on. "She was conscious during that whole episode?"

"I guess so," said Alex. "Or maybe the drugs were wearing off."

"Either way, she didn't mention anything before that, so she'll probably just write it off as a dream."

"Let's hope so," said Clover. "I don't want her involved with WOOHP at all after last time."

"Amen to that!" said Sam and Alex, recalling Mandy's brief employment with WOOHP.

They exited the building and found a spot beneath a tree to plop down on. Alex reclined on the thick grass and Sam leaned against the tree.

"So, when are we working on your portfolio, Clover?" asked Alex.

Clover was just about to pop a piece of candy in her mouth when Alex's question registered. "Oh no! David! I totally forgot to call him!" She opened her compact and took a look at herself. "Aaah! I can't get any modeling work done looking like this! I'm a total train wreck!" She picked up her cell phone and rapidly dialed David's number. "Hi David! It's me Clover!…Yeah…Are you sure?…No, that's fine…Okay, maybe later? No? When?…I see. Talk to you later, David." She ended the call and hung her head. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my friend, right?"

"Of course!"  
"Then do me a favor and shoot me right now."

"Well I don't have a gu-" Sam shook her head "Clover, snap out of it! What happened?"

Clover took her time replying. "David says that since Mandy didn't call, and I didn't call, he's got some other project to take care of. Something about volunteer work at a hospital."

"Aww, cheer up!" said Alex. "There's always the next big scheme to get on a date with David!"

"Yeah, I've never known you to give up on boys for too long," said Sam. "Why don't we try cracking this case to get your mind off of him?"

Clover sighed. "Alright, but I know it's pointless trying. I'll never have another chance with him! We're just not destined to be!"

Alex placed a hand on Clover's shoulder. "Whoa, calm down Clover. It's just one guy."

Sam opened her Compowder. "Yeah, lighten up. It's not like he's off-limits now or something."

"Thanks, you guys. But I know in my heart it's just not possible! Our fates are not written together!"

Sam sweatdropped. _What a drama queen._ "Anyway, let's see if we can get somewhere on this case." She dialed Jerry's office. The tone rang several times, but Jerry didn't answer. "That's odd, Jerry's never this late on the horn." She let it ring a few more times, and then it picked up. "Finally! Jerry' what…GLADIS, what are you doing there?" Instead of Jerry's familiar visage, they were greeted with GLADIS' uninviting stare.

"I'm sorry," she began, "but Jerry is currently away at an important meeting. Would you like to leave a message?"

"No, we'll just…wait, you might be able to help us."

"Service is my primary function. How may I be of use?"

"You have access to WOOHP's database, don't you?"

"Of course. All of WOOHP's history, research, and communications files are open to me."

"Good. One of the clones we're chasing mentioned something about a legacy. Any relevant info in the database?"

"Searching." It took a full minute for GLADIS to complete her search. "One relevant file found."

"Good, can you display it for us?"

"Negative. File is under level 10 encryption. Unable to access contents."

Sam was shocked. "What? I thought you said you had access to all of WOOHP's database?"

"I do. But some files are kept under high-level access that I cannot open without direct permission from Jerry himself."

Sam sighed. "Well what can you tell us?"

"Nothing."

"What? Why not?" asked Alex.

"Level 10 files may not be discussed outside WOOHP HQ."

"So if we were _in_ the building…"

As if to complete her thought, tree branches reached down and snatched the girls up. In a flash of green, they found themselves transported into Jerry's office, sans Jerry. GLADIS orbited over his desk, lights blinking and antennae spinning. She looked excited for a faceless machine.

"Now, you wish to discuss the file?"

After the girls untangled themselves, Sam answered, "Yes, please."

"Very well." Gladis projected a table full of information, too much to take in at once. "The file in question is codenamed "Legacy." Though I lack access to the contents, there are some clues you might be interested in."

"Show us."

The display changed. This time it showed a layout of the entire WOOHP facility. "The file is located within WOOHP's research department. Specifically, genetics."

"WOOHP does genetic research?"

"Of course. You are well aware that we keep many specimens here, and we often must back you up with biological data on your missions."

"So it helps to study what the bad guys are doing to be prepared for them next time."

"Correct. Now, the file in question actually has a counterpart."

"I thought you said there was only one?" said Clover.

"Only one file that matched the keyword. However, the file was also referenced with another, also under high security. It relates to this section of the facility." The map of the compound shifted and spun until a glowing orange area appeared. Whatever it was, it was deep below ground.

"Unfortunately, this area is highly restricted. Only authorized personnel may enter."

"What's in there?"

"I don't know. It's level 10 security. If you want to find out, you'll have to sneak in yourselves."

"Why sneak in when we can just ask Jerry?" said Alex. "Surely he'll let us know if it's important to the case?"

GLADIS was silent for a moment. "As you humans would say, I'm not so sure about that."

"Huh? Why?"

They waited for GLADIS to answer, but she didn't say any more. Alex turned to Sam. "Sammie, why won't she answer?"

Sam pursed her lips. "Like any organization, WOOHP probably has secrets to keep. It's possible GLADIS has told us all she can."

"Then what do we do?"

Sam studied the map. "We need to get into that area, but we've got to have clearance first."

"Shouldn't our WOOHP badges be enough?" asked Clover.

"I don't think so. That whole area is dedicated to research. I don't think our field badges will get us in there. Not as spies."

"Then we need to get in as researchers."

"Exactly. But where do we get the I.D.s? Our Compowders can disguise us, but they can't replicate an ID card or whatever they use down there."

"Hey GLADIS," said Clover. "What can you tell us about the security system?"

After a moment, GLADIS answered. "The security system is mostly card-based. You typically need only swipe a security panel with the proper-level card, and the door will open. Some systems also incorporate keypad combinations. Most general-purpose doors use the card's PAN (Personal Area Network) to open automatically when you near them."

Alex heaved a sigh. "So we're still short three cards. Where do we get them?"

A mischievous grin crossed Sam's face. "How else? We'll have to steal 'em."

-

Jeanine yawned as she left her workstation. Twelve hours of continuous work, mostly with her eye pressed against a microscope, had taken its toll on her. She took some comfort in having the next two days off, but she still looked forward to her bed most of all.

She approached the door to her workstation. The door picked up the signal her I.D. card was emitting and automatically opened for her. She crossed the office, waving goodbye to the other workers just beginning their shifts and pulled her I.D. card from its tether. She swiped it at the first security station. A second later, the computer confirmed her identity and opened the door. She stepped out into the hallway and headed for the elevator. She needed to use the bathroom badly, but the security on this floor was so tight the employees had to go to the less-secure floor above for bathroom breaks. It was aggravating, but necessary considering what they kept on these floors.

Jeanine used her card again at the elevator and rode it up to the next floor. She hung a left from the elevator and entered the ladies' room. She hung her coat on a hook and paused. Protocol dictated she takes her I.D. card with her, but she wasn't worried about theft. Not so much as a paper clip had been stolen in months. She shrugged her momentary worry off and entered a stall.

Unbeknownst to her, the vent cover over the door began to move. It shook a few times, and then was drawn into the vent. A few seconds later, a dark-haired teenager in a yellow jumpsuit crawled out of the vent. She silently let herself out, suspended by a wire. She gave a signal with her hand and slowly descended headfirst. Without warning, she fell a few feet, stopping with her head a few inches from the floor. She released her breath and looked angrily up at the vent before returning to the task at hand. She stalked over to Jeanine's lab coat and took the I.D. card in hand. She removed a device from her belt and slid the card through it. When an indicator on the device glowed green, she gave a signal to the vent opening and the wire tightened up and started pulling her up. Just as her feet left the floor, she heard a toilet flush. Her eyes widened with panic and she hastily signaled her friends in the vent to pull faster.

Jeanine exited the stall and paused. Something wasn't quite right. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something wasn't quite right. She looked around the room, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. A soap dispenser was empty, but that was about it. She shrugged and stepped up to a sink to wash her hands. While she scrubbed, she studied her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and framed with lines. The eyepieces from the microscope had left rings around both eyes, and her hair was a mess. As she dried her hands, she debated with herself whether to take a hot bath first or just go to sleep. She put her lab coat back on and stopped. _Was that vent always like that?_ She looked closely at the vent. She thought it was crooked a second ago, but now it looked normal. She stared intently at the vent for a moment, and shrugged.

"I need a vacation," she said to herself and left the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed, three sighs of relief emanated from the vent.

"Well, that's over." Said one voice. "Let's get going."

"Uhh, Sammie? I think I'm stuck."

"What?"  
"I can't turn around!"

"Don't turn around, just back up!"

"Hey! I'm still back here, you know!"

"Sorry! Clover, start backing out."

"I…I can't! This pack is caught on something."

"Look, just…I can't get it unstuck!"

"Just use your laser."

"Not in this vent I'm not! Someone will notice."

"Well we can't just sit here all day! I'm already getting sore from lying here."

"And I'm all dirty from crawling around in this dusty old ventilation!"

"Will you two just calm down? We'll get out of here, just let me think."

-

Some time later, the spies were disguised as lab technicians and walking up to the first security checkpoint. Thanks to Alex's card duplicator, they now had fake I.D.s using other WOOHP employee security data. They had made sure to collect three different I.D.s to allay suspicion as they went through the security gates.

As they approached the first gate, Sam whispered to her friends, "Just stay calm and act natural. A friendly smile goes a long way."

They each walked up to the gate and showed the guard their cards in turn. With each one, the guard smiled and let them through, and they returned the smiles.

"Well, we're in," said Alex as they walked away from the gate. "Now what?"

"We get to the bottom of this," said Sam. At the end of the hallway was a row of elevators. Each elevator had a card reader mounted on the wall beside it. Sam swiped her card in one slot and the door opened. Inside the elevator was another card slot beside the floor buttons, all of which were dark. Clover swiped her card and waited.

"Level A access confirmed." Said a monotone female voice. "Please select floor." The entire panel lit up.

"Let's see, the area GLADIS mentioned was on…this floor." She pressed the button for the 30th floor basement. The elevator doors closed and with a slight shudder the elevator descended deep into WOOHP's basement.

Alex leaned against the polished wall of the elevator. "So what are we looking for?"

Sam watched the floor indicator. "To be honest, I'm not sure. We need to find a map or something down there."

"Great, I didn't do so well in geography class."

After what felt like an eternity, the elevator stopped.

"Basement Level 30," said the voice as the doors opened. "Critical Storage."

"Wonder what that means?" said Clover as she stepped out of the elevator.

The spies were met with a single room once they stepped out of the elevator. The walls were featureless concrete, except for the opposite wall, which was brushed steel. The only feature in the room was a small console atop a pedestal in the middle of the room.

Sam stepped up to the console to examine it. She noticed a card slot on one side. Otherwise, the console was featureless.

"Well, let's find out what this does." She swiped her card and the console came to life. The display showed three triangular icons labeled, "Transport," "Map," and "Communications." Sam touched the map icon and a holographic display of the entire floor materialized in the air.

"Wow, this place is huge!" The map glowed at one spot, indicating their location. The rest of the floor was composed of large rooms connected via various accesses. Sam started examining the console again.

"What are you looking for?" asked Clover.

"Controls. Switches, knobs, something to manipulate the map. I can't find any."

Alex approached the hologram and stared at it. She pointed out a room that was far bigger than any of the others. "What's this room?" She stumbled as she reached, causing her hand to pass through the hologram. As it did so, the room was highlighted, and the map swiveled as her hand passed through it. An indicator with a name attached to it appeared, labeling the room "Scylla."

"So that's how it's done," said Sam. You manipulate the map itself. She reached up and touched another room. It started glowing and another indicator appeared. That room was labeled "Climate Control." Sam then touched the room again, this time slowly moving her hand to the right. The map dragged to the right along with her hand, and only stopped when she quickly withdrew it.

"Cool!" said Alex.

"Okay, start searching the map. See if you guys can find anything useful."

The girls circled the map and started highlighting the various rooms and corridors. Every so often they turned the map to reach rooms they couldn't.

"There!" exclaimed Clover. "I think I found something."

Sam and Alex walked around to where she was standing. A medium-sized room was highlighted. The text pointing to it read "Legacy."

"I think we've got our destination," said Sam. "Now how to get there?"

She returned to the console and exited the map. The hologram dissolved and vanished. Sam selected the transport icon and a small hologram with a list of options appeared.  
"Let's see…ah, here we go." She selected the Legacy option and the hologram disappeared.

Alex was puzzled. "Did you do something wrong, Sammie?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure how this works."

The steel wall on one side of the room began to move. It lifted straight up to reveal a tramcar waiting for the spies on the other side.

"Ask a silly question…"

Unfortunately, the tram wasn't empty. A lone engineer sat in one of the seats, looking at the girls expectantly. They composed themselves and stepped aboard the tram and took their seats. The door closed and the tram started down the rail with a jolt. Soon the girls were traveling down a narrow tunnel.

"You three new here?" the engineer asked.

Clover turned around in her seat to face him. "Yeah, how could you tell?"

"You look like you're looking for something. Only new people have that look on their faces. Where are you heading?"

"The Legacy room" Sam responded.

"Ah, you must be Dr. Parker's people."

Sam had no idea who he was talking about. "Yeah, we just started."

"I figured as much. You'll get used to this place. It's creepy, but you'll get used to it."

The tram left the tunnel and entered a long corridor with a high ceiling. Platforms leading to heavy steel doors reached out to them at regular intervals. Eventually, they passed a huge glass window looking into an underground arboretum.

"What's in there?" asked Sam.

"You don't wanna know," said the engineer. Sam decided to take his word for it and let it pass. The tram passed through another tight tunnel and into a similar corridor. This time, however, only one platform extended from the left, and part of the wall was missing. The missing segments were cross-hatched by lasers. As they came closer to the open section of the wall, they could see water inside the chamber, and construction equipment on the walls. The tram stopped at an intersection right in front of the missing wall, and they saw it opened into a huge underground lake.

"What's in there?" asked Alex.

The engineer sat up as another tram passed in front of them. "Oh, that's Scylla."

"Scylla?"

As if on cue, something enormous broke the surface of the lake. At first it looked like a submarine, but as the water ran off the object, the spies saw this was not so. The massive object was a robot. Its armor was smooth and its body streamlined for underwater travel. It raised itself up on a pair of many-segmented arms and looked around.

"Don't make any sudden moves," said the engineer. "They're renovating its pen, and it gets excited easily."

"Small question," said Sam. "What exactly is it?"

"_That_ is Scylla. Pam, Alice, and Crimson captured it back when they were with WOOHP. We never figured out how to dismantle it, so we built that pen for it. Heck, it's still got a missile launcher attached to one of its arms."

Scylla's eye swung around and pointed at the tram. It seemed to regard the tram with mild interest, and then submerged.

"Why can't you destroy it?" asked Sam.

"It's got a nuclear power source. Even if we did take it apart, we'd just be releasing radiation everywhere."

"You got that name from Homer, didn't you?"

"No, the guy who built it was into classical studies. But don't worry about him, he's not going anywhere for a long time."

"What was his name?"

"Uhh, let me think." The engineer looked up at the ceiling as the tram began to move again. "Oh, it was a guy named Sebastian Scam. Arrogant jerk if I remember correctly."

-

The tram passed through two more similar corridors before finally coming to a stop at a platform.

"Room D-5, Legacy," said the monotone voice. Sam, Alex, and Clover waved goodbye to the engineer and disembarked. The door slid shut behind them and the tram vanished down a tunnel. The girls walked down the platform and towards the heavy steel door. A plate above the door read "Legacy," and a card slot was mounted on the wall next to the door. Upon closer inspection, the door was actually curved outward, apparently part of an airlock of sorts. Sam held her card out and prepared to swipe it.

"Let's get to the bottom of all this." She swiped her card through the device and waited. The indicator flashed several times before turning green. There was a loud "thunk," and the door began to slide away. It opened into a circular room, and as it did so, the door on the other side slid shut.

As they stepped inside, Alex muttered, "Heavy doors."

"No kidding," said Sam as she examined the locks. "These doors are probably composed of two different moving systems, one inside and one outside."

"Why is that?" asked Clover. "This place has more security than Los Alamos."

"It's an airlock. I guess there's something they don't' want getting out."

"Or getting in?"

"Possibly."

All at once, the walls began to move. The outer door closed shut as the inner and outer walls met to shut it off. Opposite that door, the walls opened up. The room beyond was dark, and cold air poured into the airlock.

The girls hugged themselves as they shivered in the cold air. "Wow, it's freezing in there!" said Alex.

"Do we have to go in?" said Clover.

"Do you want to get to the bottom of this case?" asked Sam through chattering teeth.

"Why does everything have to be difficult?"

They stepped into the dark room and paused. As soon as they did so, the room lit up. They found themselves in a huge semicircular room. A platform extended from the elevator, ending in a wider platform with a console on it. The platform was suspended over an impenetrable fog that covered the entire floor. The girls hugged their lab coats closer and walked down the platform. The console at the end was featureless aside from the card slot, just like the one from before.

"Let's see what's behind door number one!" Sam slid her card, and a keypad appeared on the console.

"I.D. confirmed," said a mechanical voice. "Please enter 10-digit access code."

"Uh-oh," the girls said simultaneously.

"Now what do we do?" asked Clover.

Alex sneezed. "We have to get the combination."

"But how? We can't read people's minds. Can we just guess it?"

Sam pursed her lips. "Ten digits and ten numbers. That's a lot of potential combinations, and we don't have time to guess it."

The spies started when the airlock clacked shut without warning.

"Uh-oh, I think we're busted," said Alex.

The airlock opened again, and a bespectacled man with long hair stepped out.

"I was wondering when you three would end up down here."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor John Parker."

"Did you know we were here?" asked Clover.

"Yeah." He started walking toward the girls. "That guy in the tram is my assistant. He's been riding that thing all day waiting for you guys."

"You…you set us up?"

"If you're going to be all negative about it, then yeah. All I did was leave you some clues to get you down here."

"Why?"

"Jerry can tell you better than I can. This was his idea, actually."

"What do you do here?" asked Sam.

"My official title is the Head Biogenetics Research Coordinator for WOOHP. But usually, my main job is taking care of the girls."

Alex blinked in confusion. "Who, us?"

John snorted. "I wish. No, I take care of them." He swiped his card in the console and punched in his combination. A few seconds later, the room was filled with the sound of pneumatic machinery as hundreds of objects rose from the fog. Row upon row of cylindrical objects appeared, lined all the way to the back of the room. A hologram appeared above the console, which John began manipulating.

"Wh-what are those?" asked Clover as the girls looked in awe around the room.

"I'll show you." John cycled through a couple of menus on the hologram and made a selection. A robotic arm lowered from the ceiling and gently picked up one of the objects. It carried the cylinder to the platform and settled it in a receptor the spies hadn't noticed before. Sam noticed a small window on the cylinder, which was covered in condensation.

"If you want to take a look, be my guest."

Sam warily stepped up to the cylinder, wiped the condensation off the window, and gasped. Inside the cylinder she saw a clone of her. She was naked and appeared to be asleep, suspended in a clear fluid.

Sam backed away from the capsule. She looked around the room, and it hit her: this room was filled with _hundreds_ of similar capsules.

"Th…that's me in there!"

"Yep," said John. "That would be one of your clones."

"And the rest of those capsules?"

"Each one contains a clone of one of you three. Each and every one created by Macker the former Safe Cracker."

"I don't get it," said Alex. "Why keep them in here like this?"

"I'll explain everything. But let's do that somewhere else. It's freezing in here." John touched a few icons on the hologram and the arm returned the capsule to its resting place. The rest of the capsules descended back into the fog as he started towards the airlock. The girls followed him to the airlock. Alex leaned against the wall on one hand and her eyes lit up with comprehension. "Now I get it."

"Get what?" asked Clover.

"The name of this room. This is Macker's legacy. All those clones, they didn't have anywhere to go, did they?"

Her words sank into Clover and Sam, and they began burning with rage.

"Exactly," sighed Dr. Parker. "Every so often, the bad guys leave such a big mess behind we can never clean it up. Macker was one of those, and it looks like the damage he's done may be worse than we ever imagined."


	7. Shedding Some Light

** Shedding Some Light**

The girls were getting impatient when Dr. Parker returned to the conference room. They were seated on one of the couches and chatting idly about the day's events.

"What took you so long?" asked Sam.

"Sorry, had some trouble with the multimedia."

"Multimedia?"

"Yeah. We've got a lot to cover, so let's get started, shall we?" He dimmed the lights and turned on the projector. The girls fidgeted in their seat and made themselves comfortable.

"So," said Sam, "where does this all begin?"

"At the beginning, of course!"

The girls groaned.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He cleared his throat and took a breath. "Well, how do I begin?" He paused a moment to collect his thoughts. "This all started after you three apprehended Macker and his army of clones. At the time, I was an assistant to Dr. Morris Beckham, then the head of WOOHP's genetic research department. Since we had to keep the clones under wraps, they had to be brought here." He queued up the first slide, which showed the clones being unloaded from trucks and being led into cells.

"Dr. Beckham decided they should be examined before we commenced more thorough analysis. Jerry agreed with him and a temporary housing facility was built downstairs near the lab for the clones."

"It's against WOOHP policy to terminate living subjects, am I right?" said Sam.

"Correct. We wanted to examine the clones for genetic or physical defects, but we had to keep it all top-secret. Human cloning is still highly taboo and pretty much forbidden. To even suggest that WOOHP might try to reverse-engineer Macker's process would be bad PR, to say the least."

"So the clones never left WOOHP?" asked Alex.

"No. They were kept under heavy security the whole time. We discovered they were still under the influence of Macker's mind-control implants. We made it our first order of business to remove or at least disable the implants."

"Why?" asked Clover. "Wouldn't they be easy to control with them?"  
"You'd think so, but no. They were still acting under Macker's final orders, and were a handful to control. The implants were inhibiting their thought processes, thus making individual thought processes difficult for them."

"So they couldn't think for themselves," said Sam.

"Exactly. Anyway, we examined each and every clone. We did thorough checkups on each one, and they all came through with a clean bill of health. As far as we could tell, they were perfect replicas of you three." He flipped through a few slides showing the clones going through a variety of tests. Some were running on treadmills, and others were in examination rooms before doctors and nurses. "When Dr. Beckham was satisfied with the tests, we turned to the mind-control implants."

"I have a question," said Clover. "Why would you want to liberate a bunch of our clones? Wouldn't it be a little awkward to have a hundred Clovers running around?"

Dr. Parker adjusted his glasses. "It was ruled that since the clones were not acting of their own will, they were not responsible for their actions, and thus could only be held for a limited time. In other words, we couldn't keep them locked up, so we had to find a way to integrate them into society in a useful way. The first step would be eliminating the implants."

"How would you do that?" asked Alex.

"We were working on that, and fast. A LOT of other people had their own ideas on what to do with the clones."

"What kind of people?"

"Powerful people, to say the least. We were making headway into removing the implants, but that's when things started going wrong."

"They started mutating, didn't they?" said Sam.

"Yes. But not all of them. About half the clones began experiencing mutations. At first mutations were pretty mild, but soon it just went out of control. The clones began mutating rapidly, faster than anything we'd ever seen. The mutations also became unpredictable. Some of them started experiencing physiological mutations, others saw morphological mutations, and some saw both." He started flipping through more slides of the clones. They showed the clones with an assortment of physical deformations beginning to manifest themselves. Arms and hands that were longer than normal, facial deformities, hunchbacks, and skin disorders caused the girls' stomachs to turn. The effect was made worse by the fact that these were once mirror images of themselves.

"This…this is horrible," said Sam.

Dr. Parker sighed. "It gets worse. Most of the mutations weren't as drastic as the ones you just saw. Usually the mutations were internal, but these began turning fatal. Mutations affecting the circulatory, nervous, muscular, and respiratory systems began manifesting in fatal forms. The clones were dying on us, and we had no clue why." He showed them another slide. This one showed one of Alex's clones lying on a bed and surrounded by medical staff. The clone was clutching and oxygen mask to her face and gasping for air while the staff held her down. Her eyes were wide open with confusion. The girls couldn't help but tear up as the next slide showed the same clone being zipped up in a body bag.

"We were at our wit's end. Our mission was to preserve the lives of the clones, but we couldn't stop them from dying. Dr. Beckham ordered us back into the labs and we began probing their genes in earnest as we searched for a cure."  
Sam wiped the tears from her eyes. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes, and this is where it really starts getting spooky." He changed the slide to a complex-looking chart. "As we probed deeper into their genes, we discovered that the clones were not exact replicas."

"Huh?" said the girls.

"I thought you said they were exact duplicates?" said Alex.

"Physically, yes. Genetically, no. It turns out that Macker was missing a lot of genetic data from the samples he used to create the clones. It was hair samples, right?"

"Right."

"Well, Macker was missing a lot of important data from the genetic sequences. So he ad-libbed what he didn't have based on other data to complete the genetic codes."  
Sam crossed her arms. "So the ad-libbed data caused them to mutate?"

"Not quite. Like I said, only half the clones were mutating. The other half was just fine, if unruly. What we discovered was that the mutating clones had been exposed to some kind of radical gene therapy technique that's unknown to us at present. This is what caused the clones to mutate."

Sam crossed her arms. "So Macker was using the clones as guinea pigs. But why?"

"That explains his reaction to the picture we showed him," said Clover.  
"At the time, we didn't know why," said Parker. "But Macker didn't do it."

"And if Macker didn't do it, then who?"

"When we analyzed Macker's research notes," continued Parker, "we found evidence of an outside party influencing the experiments. Whoever they were, they showed up like ghosts in his logbook. There's no real evidence of their existence, but it is clear that _someone_ played a part in the experiments. We came to believe that this person or persons are responsible for subjecting the clones to the gene therapy treatments."

"But why?" said Clover. "Why would anyone want to…mangle perfectly good humans, especially clones of us?"

"We wondered that ourselves, and then we found out just why. Amid the chaos of the uncontrolled mutations and deaths, we noticed particular strains of mutations occurring. Two of these were far superior to the others, and became the focus of our research." The next slide showed two very familiar faces: A Clover duplicate standing next to one of the monsters, except its features were softer and it wasn't quite as big.

"We've met," said Alex.

"I know. Now let's get to know them, shall we?" He changed the display. It focused on the monster, with tables of information appearing next to it.

"We came to call these mutants the Nemesis strain. They saw the most drastic morphological changes of all the clones; massive changes in skeletal structure, vastly increased strength, and they developed a very resilient skin. In addition, these clones became extremely violent. They frequently lashed out at the caretakers and sparred with each other all the time. Just simply holding them became a burden due to their physical capabilities. Communicating with them became difficult because their speech patterns broke down into a complex system of guttural noises."

He changed the display to focus on the Clover duplicate.

"We named these clones the Athena strain. Outwardly, they didn't change at all. On the inside, they were completely different. They developed great strength like the Nemesis strains, but their intelligence also increased."

"How many of each did you find?" asked Sam.

"Around forty Nemesis, and six Athena."

"Sounds like you had your hands full."

"Yeah, no kidding. But the Athena clones had another twist to their physiology. They constantly emit potent pheromones, which we found out the hard way."

"Instead of controlling them, they could control you!" said Alex.

"That's putting it mildly. Between the pheromones and their feminine charms, men were like putty in their hands. I discovered this one day when I was working and suddenly realized I was about to help them escape."

"Feminine charms?"

"I hate saying this about a bunch of kids, but the Athena strains were, well, seductive. It was so bad the men couldn't work with them at all."

"So what did you do?"

"All the men were forced to work by proxy. The pheromones didn't affect women, so they had to be our hands."

Clover connected the dots. "Which means we have to beat them, is that it?"

Parker nodded. "We're all counting on you guys."

Sam studied the charts for a moment. "It says here that the Athena clones were the leaders of the other clones. You mind explaining that?"

"Gladly." The slide changed to a type of tree chart. "After a while, we observed a sort of hierarchy or community evolve within the clones. The common characteristic was that all the clones treated the Athena strains with great respect and followed their orders. After them came the non-mutating clones, who mostly took care of the mutating clones. The Nemesis clones acted as a sort of warrior caste, and they became very protective of the other clones, especially the Athena clones. To compensate for their lack of speech, they developed some kind of psychic bond with the Athena clones to communicate with them. Since they had access to the Athena strain's higher intelligence, they became highly organized."

Sam was amazed at what she was hearing. "How did Macker do all this?"

Dr. Parker sighed. "Like I said, it was an outside job. The level of genetic engineering used on the clones is still way out of our league. Dr. Beckham is a certifiable genius in the field, but even he was flabbergasted by what we were finding. This stuff goes beyond normal genetics and straight into the realm of super science."

He paused to drink some water and the girls put their heads together.

"This is way freaky," said Clover.

"Those poor clones," said Alex. "I know they're just duplicates, but they're still human, right?"

"I agree with Clover," said Sam. "This is way freaky." She turned to Dr. Parker. "You said you don't know who worked on the clones with Macker?"

"Nope. We can guess that he or she was the one who introduced the gene therapy to the clones, but anything beyond that is pure speculation."

"Then we need to find out who that person is. If he can pull something like this off, he could be real trouble."

"I agree, but we have no clue who he is. All we can do now is try to apprehend the clones."

"So why are the clones in that room?" asked Alex.

"It was the only way we could save them." He started a video. "You might want to see this."

The projector displayed a conference room full of important-looking people, Jerry among them.

"I wish I had some popcorn," whispered Alex.

Sam shushed her and turned her attention to the movie.

The people in the room were talking hurriedly with one another, except for Jerry, who sat silently, apparently waiting for something. Eventually, an old man in a lab coat entered the room and the other occupants stopped their own conversations and turned their attention on the newcomer. When he took his place at the head of the table, Jerry stood up.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce Dr. Morris Beckham, head of WOOHP's genetic research department." He turned to Dr. Beckham and said, "Anytime you're ready," and sat down.

"Thank you Jerry, and thank you all for being here," said Dr. Beckham. He rubbed his eyes and the girls noticed how tired he looked. What was left of his hair was unkempt, and he looked as if he had little sleep for some time.

"Now, how shall we begin?"

One of the people at the other end of the table spoke. "First off, do you mind explaining in brief the reports we've read about the clones' mutations?"

"Very well." Beckham sorted through some papers. "As you all know, I was assigned to study Macker's clones and figure out how he managed to mass-produce an army so quickly, given that the known scientific community has yet to successfully clone a human being. However, during the process of my investigations, the clones began rapidly mutating. We later discovered that an unknown party had intervened in Macker's experiments and exposed many of the clones to radical gene therapy techniques we have yet to decipher. As a result, many clones began experiencing varying degrees of mutations, some fatal."

"Do you have any idea who this interloper could be?" asked a man in a uniform.

"No. He's only mentioned once in Macker's notes, and no names are given. It seems Macker had a healthy degree of respect for this person."

"What of these deaths we've been hearing about?" asked another man.

"As I said, some of the mutations have turned fatal. Complications in vital systems are killing off many clones even as we speak. Five have died just today. Many more have been horrifically disfigured from their mutations."

"Have all the mutations been detrimental?"

"No, not all. We've observed some clones with increased strength, improved immune systems, heightened perception, and magnified intelligence. But only in a few have we seen all at once, and I suppose those are the ones you're most interested in, if I'm not mistaken."

"Do indulge us, Dr. Beckham."

Beckham sighed. "Very well." He shuffled some more papers and took a deep breath. "The two strains which you've all been informed about posses the most superior traits of all the clones. The Nemesis strain is built for combat, with massive strength and speed, as well as sharper senses and thick epidermis. The Athena strain is built more for leadership. They, too posses increased strength, but not to the degree of their 'sisters.'"

"Sisters?" interrupted a woman.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to mention that the clones began referring to one another as 'sisters.' This has resulted in a strong familial bond within the community."

"And what effects has this bond had on their behavior?" asked a man in a suit.

"For one, it's made them highly protective of one another, particularly among the Nemesis strain. One of my assistants was almost killed when he accidentally tripped one of the clones in view of a Nemesis. She would have ripped him to pieces were it not for the guards."

"Second, the dying clones have had deleterious effects on their morale. The intimacy they have with one another causes them great sorrow when one dies."

"This is really boring," whispered Alex.

"Yeah, no kidding," whispered Clover.

"Shhh!" said Sam.

"Have you made any progress in preventing the clones from dying?" asked one man.

"No. They're mutating far too rapidly. I have yet to see any means to stop the mutations."

"So what do you intend to do about it? Have you even brought the non-mutating clones under control?"

"We can't."

"Why not?" The other people at the table were losing patience. They didn't like the way the meeting was going.

"As I mentioned in my earlier report, the clones have developed a psychic bond with the Athena strain. It's more pronounced with the Nemesis clones, but with the non-mutants it's enough to override the mind-control implants. Essentially, the Athenas are controlling the clones now. As you can imagine, this is becoming a problem. The number of escape attempts are escalating, and it's only a matter of time before they succeed."

"So what would you suggest, Doctor?" asked a grave-looking British man.

"It is my professional observation that, in order to keep the dominant clones under control, and to preserve the lives of the mutating clones, that all the clones be placed in a state of suspended animation and stored here at WOOHP either indefinitely or until a cure can be found for them."

The conference room erupted. The other members began arguing heatedly with Beckham as well as with each other. Jerry sat calmly as ever amid the tumult.

Alex turned around and looked at Dr. Parker. "I don't understand. What are they so mad about?"

"You'll see. There's a lot of interests represented in that room, and they don't exactly get along, either."

Alex turned back to the video as Jerry stood up and silenced the room. "Now listen here. We came to discuss the future of the clones, and we are going to do so in a calm, civilized manner. Any more arguing like this and I shall have you all removed from this building."

The other attendees calmed down, but they still looked discontented. A woman stood up and spoke clearly and directly.

"Jerry, we all know what we're looking at. These clones represent a gigantic leap forward in genetics. We could be looking at data that would advance medical technology by decades. I'm well aware of the potential military interests I know are represented here, but the fact remains that Dr. Beckham wishes to simply halt his research and lock the clones up, and I think I speak for all of us when I say I find that a hard pill to swallow."

The others nodded and mumbled agreement, then looked to Jerry expectantly.

Instead, Dr. Beckham spoke. "I expected you wouldn't be too happy with my suggestion, but I don't see any other way. As a doctor, my responsibility is for the well being of the clones. You may think of them as freaks, but I tell you they are thinking, feeling humans just like the rest of you. The clones are dying, and I cannot permit the loss of life if I have the means to prevent it."

"And what about the non-mutants, or the dominant strains?" asked the woman.

"As I've said before, they're very organized, and their escape attempts are getting better all the time. As per the agreement with the army, we have run them through simulations, and they performed frighteningly well. Should they escape, a powerful new force will be loosed upon the world, and I know none of you want that. These too must be put to sleep just to contain them."

"Are you certain, do you just not know a better solution?"

Beckham sighed heavily. "The mutating clones are dropping like flies. The Nemesis strain is too violent and unpredictable to manage safely. The Athena strain is far too devious to contain for long, and the non-mutants are under their influence. I would love to continue studying them, but for the sake of the dying clones and for the safety of everyone, I see no alternatives. We have the technology; we can build a containment facility to safely store the clones for as long as we want. But we can't do it without the board of trustees' – your – help. Please, at least this way we'll have a chance to study them in the future. If we don't, the girls won't have a future." He leaned against the podium and waited for the board's reaction.

The members talked in hushed tones with one another for a few minutes. Finally, one of them spoke up.

"As much as I dislike this turn of events, I agree that preserving the clones for future study is more important than anything we can learn from them now. You have my support."

Jerry stood up. "Very well. Does anyone wish to second the motion?"

Another member raised her hand and said, "seconded."

"Does anyone object to the decision?"

No one spoke.

"Very well. We shall commence the design and construction of a facility to store the clones in suspended animation until such time as they can be cured. This meeting is adjourned." The video ended and the lights came back up. The girls turned around to find Jerry standing in the doorway.

"Jerry!"

"Hello, girls. I trust Dr. Parker has brought you up to speed on the situation?"

"And how!" said Clover. "I did sorta wonder what happened to all those clones."

"Well now you know, and you know why it's up to you three to stop them."

"Yeah, we heard about the pheromone thing," said Sam. "So how many are we dealing with?"

Dr. Parker straightened his glasses. "Only three Athena escaped, one normal clone that had begun to mutate, and 30 Nemesis are still at large."

"How did so many escape?" asked Alex.

"Mostly by force. Apparently one of the Athena's chambers malfunctioned and she woke up. She was able to free two more and most of the Nemesis clones before we noticed."

Jerry approached the girls. "As you can see, the odds are stacked against you, and we still have no idea where their base of operations is."

"So do we have anything to go on?" asked Sam.

"Yes. We analyzed the equipment that clone you captured was wearing, and we found traces of a highly toxic chemical called Chylopsin on its scimitar and in the cannon it wore. The Nemesis clones are immune to most toxins, so they were able to use it to power their weapons."

"Where would they get it from?" asked Clover.

"There's only one place in the world its manufactured, and it's in Wyoming." Jerry opened his wallet and projected a hologram of a train route. "Several months ago, an anomaly was reported with the company. The train that carries the chemical to a disposal facility was off-schedule by several hours, and missing a large part of its load. However, the incident was hushed up quickly and never heard about again."

"And that's shortly after the clones escaped," said Parker.

"Wait, they've been on the lam for months and you didn't tell us?" said Sam.

"That's what I was just at a meeting about," said Jerry. "A lot of powerful people wanted us to keep quiet about it, so we kept an eye out for any trouble for them. Now that they've finally surfaced, we have no choice but to act. To make matters worse, they're none too happy about how we've handled this situation, so we've got to resolve this matter before things get really ugly."

"Let me guess, some people aren't interested in apprehending the clones?"

"No."

Sam sighed looked at the projection. "So if we watch the trains, we might have a chance at finding the clones."

"I can only hope."

"So what do we do until then?" asked Alex.

"We watch, and we wait."

"Boooriinnng."

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

The metal door slid open with a hiss, and Sam stepped out of the decontamination spray, clad in a containment suit. After the door shut behind her, she unlocked the helmet and removed it. She held the helmet under one arm and let her hair down with her free hand. She ran her fingers through her auburn hair and shook it free, only then noticing Alex sitting on a bench beside her.

"Oh, hey. Didn't see you there."

"You're distracted. Long day?"

"Very." She sat down beside Alex and set the helmet down on the bench.

"Any progress?"

Sam leaned against the wall and slowly shook her head. "No. The medical data gave me a lot of info, but it's still hopeless. Without the original DNA to use as a model, there's no way I can stop the mutations."

Alex sighed. "There's no way they'll cooperate. We both know that. They just want to stick us back in the freezer and pretend we don't exist."

"I know." Despite being three times stronger than a normal human, Sam was exhausted. Her research always led to the same conclusion – there was no cure without the original DNA. "But we have no choice. If they won't give it to us, we'll have to take it."

Alex leaned on her knees. "We'd better do it soon. Clover's still furious about her sister's capture."

"She knew it was coming. She was the odd man out."

"Still, that's one more of our sisters back in the freezer." She looked at Sam. "Clover's out for blood, and I share her sentiment."

The sun came out from behind a cloud and streamed in through a skylight onto the pair. Sam closed her eyes and felt the sun's warmth on her skin. "I'm tired of hiding in the shadows, Alex. I want to live in the sun again."

"Me too. By the way, we're running low on the Chylopsin. We'll need to get some more."

"What of our benefactors? Will they back us up like last time?"

"They said we're on our own this time around."

Sam shrugged. "Fair enough. Prep the ship and tell squads five through eight to get ready. We hit the train ASAP."

Alex stood up and stretched. "Good. I was miffed I didn't get to kill Macker. A train robbery might do me some good."

"Glad to hear it." Sam stood up and picked up the helmet. "They might be watching the train, so don't be surprised if they show up."

Alex grinned. "Even better. Clover's gonna be thrilled."


	8. More Powerful than a Locomotive

More Powerful than a Locomotive 

The WOOHP Osprey swung in low around a mountainside and entered the valley tracks followed. It leveled out over the tracks and began following them towards a wide pass that led to the prairie.

Sam, Alex, and Clover sat in the open cabin, and a WOOHP agent stood in the entrance with his hand on the frame.

"So tell me again what's going on here," yelled Clover to Sam over the din of the Osprey's engines.

Sam leaned over to the door and looked out. Two hundred-foot trees sped past them in a blur, looking like little more than pipe cleaners from this altitude. She leaned back and faced Clover. "What?"

"I said, what's going on?"

"What?"

"This thing is too darn noisy!"

"What?"

The agent guessed what Clover was saying and pointed over the girls' heads. Headsets were hanging from the walls, and the girls put them on. Immediately, the roar of the engines died, and the girls could hear one another again.

"Finally!"

Sam adjusted her headset and pulled the mike to her mouth. "Now what were you asking?"

"I just wanted to go over what exactly we're doing."

"Well, we're-"

"I think I'd better handle this, Sam," said Jerry's disembodied voice. "A few hours ago, a train loaded with Chylopsin bound for a disposal facility failed to pass a checkpoint, and communication with the engineers has been lost. We believe that the clones are trying to steal the Chylopsin to power their weapons. The FBI has turned this case over to WOOHP from now on. Our satellites have found the train heading on a previously unknown track to an unknown location. Your mission is to stop the train and return it to the nearest station."

Sam leaned out of the cabin and looked ahead. A long black line was snaking its way along the tracks in the distance.

"You three will be inserted at the rear locomotive. There's likely to be less resistance there than at the front locomotive, but do remember who you're dealing with."

"We'll keep that in mind," said Sam.

"Good. After you've secured the rear locomotive, make your way to the front of the train and stop it. WOOHP agents will arrive to back you up as soon as the train has stopped. Use your equipment wisely, and be careful. Good luck, spies."

"Thanks, Jerry," the girls replied.

Eventually, the Osprey caught up to the fleeing train and began to descend. As it slowed down to match the train's speed, the rotors tilted up to maintain lift while moving forward. The agent gave the girls a signal and they stood up and approached the door. Sam looked down at the speeding train and started feeling nauseous. The cars rocked back and forth as the ground sped by in a blur. The Osprey continued its slow descent until it was hovering a couple of meters above the rear locomotive. The agent gave a second signal, and the girls leaped out of the Osprey while engaging their magnetic boots. They stuck the landing on the locomotive and paused to gain their balance on the unstable platform. After making their footing sure, Sam gave a thumbs-up to the Osprey, which ascended and veered away from the train.

"Okay, let's secure this locomotive and then head for the front."

Clover and Alex nodded, and then Alex's eyes widened in alarm and she pointed behind Sam.

"Sam, we got company!"

Sam turned around and wasn't at all surprised. A lone Nemesis clone was climbing out of the locomotive. She wore yellow armor and carried the same weapons as the one they'd captured, and her eyes were brown.

"I guess this is one of yours, Alex?"

"I guess so. Hard to believe they could make something so ugly out of someone as cute as me!"

The clone climbed on top of the locomotive and crouched low to maintain her balance. She growled something at the girls and unfolded her scimitar.

"Well, I suppose we should get this over with, eh girls?" said Clover.

"Agreed," said Alex and Sam.

The clone made the opening move with a burst of plasma from her arm cannon. The girls dove out of the way, Alex and Clover using their boots to stick to the sides of the locomotive, and Sam leaping straight at the clone. The clone dodged to the left and followed through with a swipe from its scimitar. Sam quickly unfolded the TIQ (Telescoping Indestructible Quarterstaff) Jerry had given them and blocked the scimitar, much to the chagrin of the clone. The clone grinned and began pushing harder. Sam held the TIQ at both ends and pushed back with all her might. But the clone was far stronger than her, and Sam sank to her knees as the scimitar's point inched closer to her eyes and the clone bore down on her.

"Hey, ugly! Over here!"

The clone looked over its shoulder at Clover, who was taunting it from the other side of the locomotive. She fired at Clover, who retreated to the safety of the locomotive's side.

The clone, distracted by Clover's antics, had eased up on Sam. Sam took her chance and let go of one end of the TIQ, deflecting the scimitar to one side and momentarily throwing the clone off-balance. She struck the back of the clone's knee with the TIQ, causing her to fall to one knee. Sam followed through with a reverse spin kick and sent the clone bouncing down the locomotive, a victim of her own inertia. Before she fell off the train, she twisted and buried her scimitar in the locomotive to stop herself.

Clover stood over the clone and smiled. She unfolded her TIQ, and then pressed a button to extend it and drew it back behind her head.

"Fore!"

She swung at the clone's head, but the clone caught the staff in her teeth and tried to wrestle it from Clover's grasp.

"Hey! Let…go! That's mine!"

While the two of them played tug-of-war, Alex crawled up below the clone and reached for her.

"Gootchie gootchie goo!"

Alex tickled the clone's sides, and she began squirming and laughing uncontrollably, as well as letting go of Clover's TIQ. Clover raised the staff over her head and struck the scimitar's hinge, breaking it. The clone fell away from the train and hit the ground, bouncing many times before rolling to a halt in a cloud of dust.

Clover helped Alex back on top of the locomotive. "How did you know it…I mean she was ticklish?"

"She's my clone, silly! I've always been ticklish right there!"

Sam walked over to them. "You guys alright?"

"Fine, but I don't think that clone's too happy."

"Good, let's get going."

The girls climbed down into the cabin. It was empty now, save for a person lying in a corner. Alex knelt next to him and shook him. At first he didn't respond, and then he moaned and started moving. Alex breathed a sigh of relief and the others walked up behind her.

"Wha…who are you?" asked the engineer as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We're with WOOHP," said Alex. "What happened?"

The engineer held his forehead. "Ugh, those things boarded the train when we were navigating the mountains. One of 'em clubbed me from behind. How's the rest of the crew?"

"We just got here ourselves," said Sam. She looked around the small engineering room. "They're probably in the front, if they're still on the train, that is."

"Probably. Where are we heading?"

"We don't know yet, but we've got to stop the train. Think you can help us?"

"Yeah, I think so." He closed his eyes as his head swam. "You'll need to take the front locomotive. Without it, we can't activate the brakes."

"Okay. We'll go on ahead and take the locomotive. You stay here and activate the brakes once we do."

The engineer held his head in one hand as the room spun again. "No complaints here. You planning on going across the cars?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that walking across cars is a bit of an art form. The cars sway back and forth like crazy, so you'll have to learn to sway with them to stay on top."

"Don't worry about us," said Clover. "We've got a few tricks up our sleeves."

With that, the girls climbed out of the locomotive and back on top of the train. Far ahead, they could see the end of the train. Between it and them lay a long line of chemical tanker cars, all pitching back and forth as the train sped along.

Sam swallowed and brushed her hair out of the way. "Well, let's get going." She walked to the back of the locomotive and hopped across the open space onto the first car. Her boots held her down, but she still had to fight to maintain her balance on the unstable platform.

When she finally stood upright, she motioned to the others to follow and hesitantly began walking along the car.

Walking across the train proved to be a difficult proposition. The cars swayed wildly, and the wind continuously pressed against them, slowing their progress up the train.

"That engineer wasn't kidding," shouted Clover over the roar of the wind. "This takes skill, even with our magnetic boots!"

"Try to rock with the cars," Sam yelled back. "Don't fight it!"

Through trial and error, the girls found that by crouching low and swaying side to side with the car's motion while moving forward, they could traverse the cars with relative ease.

The girls steadily worked their way up the train as it roared through the valley. Their footing became steadier with each car they crossed, and eventually they were running across the cars with relative ease. They stopped and crouched when the train entered a fast turn that ran along the base of a hill. The girls felt the centrifugal forces nearly throw them off the train, and thanked Jerry for issuing the boots. When the tracks straightened out again the girls stood up and started to move forward before Sam glanced back at the others.

"Duck!"

The girls threw themselves to the top of the train just as a low-lying tree swept over them.

"That was close!" said Alex as they got back up.

"Stay sharp!" said Sam. "We don't want to fall off the train at these speeds!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" said Clover.

"Hey, do you think there are any hobos on this train?" asked Alex.

Clover looked at Alex quizzically. "Any what?"

"Hobos."

"Why on earth would you want to see a hobo?"

"Haven't you seen those old movies? Trains always have hobos!"

"We're not here to see hobos!"

"But what if there are any? What do we do if we see one? Do we keep our distance? How do we know if they've had their shots?"

Clover punched the air furiously and shouted "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND HOBOS?"

"Will you two knock it off?" said Sam. "We've got more important things to worry about than hobos!"

"But what if we see one? Do we treat it like a wild animal, or what?"

Sam slapped her forehead and shook her head. "Unless a hobo is a genetically modified clone of us, I don't think there will be any on this train. Now come on!"

They stood up and began working their way up the train again. With every car, they grew more cautious and frequently looked over their shoulders.

"This is too easy," said Alex. "If it's true they have psychic links with one another, they should know we're here."

"I agree," said Sam. "I think they're trying to set a trap."

When they reached the middle car in the train, the trap sprung. Two Nemesis clones hopped up onto each end of the car. One wore green armor and appeared to be unarmed like the one from the prison, and the other wore red armor with a pair of devices attached to its arms. The green one stood in front of them with its arms spread as if to catch them. The red one began slowly approaching from behind.

"Just ignore them," said Sam. "Head straight for the engine and stop the train!"

"Right!" replied Alex and Clover.

The green clone lunged at them, and the girls scattered. Alex and Sam used their boots to stick to the sides of the car and ran past the clone. Clover jumped on her head and sprang off of it to the next car. The clone wheeled around and started to chase them just as the train hit a large bump, causing it to stumble and fall between the cars. The girls took the chance to put some more distance between them and the clones and ran across the car.

The red clone helped the other one up and pointed her right arm at the fleeing spies. The cylindrical device on her arm expanded and a trio of barrels arranged in a circle extended from the end. The girls reached the end of the next car when Alex looked back and saw the barrels begin to spin.

"Get down!"

The girls jumped down between the two cars as a stream of plasma bullets filled the air where they were standing just a moment ago. The white-hot bolts burned into the heavy metal walls of the cars, leaving the smell of ozone and burned steel in their wake. Clover peeked out to the side, only to find the clone hanging off the side of the car and aiming at her head. Sam and Alex pulled her back in just as another volley filled the air.

"We can't stay here forever!" said Clover.

"That clone's got us pinned. We can't move as long as she's got a bead on us," said Sam.

The clone grinned with satisfaction on her end of the car and fired another burst at the girls' location. The Sam clone climbed down and bapped her on top of the head and growled at her angrily. If one could understand their arcane dialect, it would go something like this:

_Knock it off, dummy! These things are full of pure Chylopsin. Do you want to punch a hole in the tanks?_

_Oops, sorry. You know I tend to get carried away._

_Now there's an understatement. You go on that side, I'll come from the other side._

The Clover clone deactivated her weapon and began carefully crawling along the side of the car while the Sam clone crawled along the other side.

Eventually Sam poked her head up and looked around. "I don't see them."

"I really don't think they gave up," said Alex.

"We should at least take the chance to get moving while we can." Sam climbed up onto the next car. "Let's get moving before they come back."

Clover followed her up, and Alex grabbed the top rung of the ladder just as something hard clamped around her ankle. She looked down to see the red-clad Nemesis clone hanging from the side of the car with one hand and grabbing her ankle with the other.

"Guys! Help!"

The clone started trying to pull her down, and Alex clung to the ladder for her life. The clone could only grasp her ankle with one hand, as it used the other to hold onto the train.

Sam and Clover leaned down and grabbed her arms and tried to pull her up, but it was no use. The clone was far stronger than all of them combined. Alex was losing her grip, and the other clone was getting closer.

Clover decided to do something crazy. She let go of Alex and jumped back to the other car. Using her boots to stick to the side, she climbed down to where the clone was hanging onto the car. She unfolded her TIQ and struck its hand as hard as she could. The clone yelped and let go, falling off the train, but still hanging by Alex's ankle. Alex started kicking the clone in the head.

"Let go of me! Let…go!"

Sam unfolded her TIQ and held it overhead like a spear. She aimed at the power pack on the clone's back and hurled the TIQ at it. The staff pierced the pack's casing and caused a shower of sparks accompanied by a high-pitched whine. The clone was so surprised she let go of Alex's ankle and fell off the train, crashing in spectacular fashion beside the tracks. Sam pulled Alex up just as the other clone appeared and made a grab for Alex.

Clover climbed back on top of the car and yelled, "RUN!" as she jumped to the next one.

The girls scrambled along the cars as the clone hopped up on top of the train. She roared angrily at the fleeing spies and then leaped over two cars to land right behind them. She hit the car at an odd angle, causing her to stumble and pause to regain her balance. The girls took the chance to put some distance between them and turned to face her. Alex and Clover unfolded the TIQs while Sam reached for another gadget on her belt.

The clone settled into a fighting stance and reached behind her back. She held up what appeared to be a short stick and clutched it in her hand.

"What, you wanna play fetch?" taunted Clover.

The clone flicked her wrist, and a bright flash radiated from her hand accompanied by an electric crackle. A short energy sword had materialized in her hand. It originated at the ends of the stick and enclosed her hand and extended from just past her knuckles into a small point.

Clover sweatdropped. "Uhh, if you don't want to play fetch, that's a-okay with me, okay?"

The clone growled and lunged at the girls with a wide sweep of its sword. Sam and Clover jumped back, but Alex stumbled and fell down. She rolled to the side as the clone stabbed at her, and then she rolled between its legs when it tried to slice her in half. She was about to stand up when the clone swiveled around and kicked her back down. She held Alex down with one foot and raised her sword.

"Wait!" said Alex, squirming under the weight of the clone. "Don't do it!"

The clone paused and gave her a look that said, "why?"

"Because…because Sam would never kill anyone!"

The clone grinned and tensed for the strike. Her lips and jaw moved and a gravelly sound emanated from her throat.

"_Not Sam. Only one Sam."_

"Tree!"

The clone looked back a second too late. A low-lying limb clotheslined her and knocked her completely off her feet and off of Alex. She roared as she bounced across three cars before falling off the train.

Alex hopped onto her feet and caught up with Sam and Clover.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. Let's stop this train!"

Sam smirked. "You bet. Let's go."

They made their way up the rest of the train without incident. Eventually, the lead locomotive came into sight. They were halfway across the tenth car from the locomotive when a familiar-looking blonde appeared. She poked her head up from between the cars and smiled at them.

The girls stopped. "Uh oh."

The clone raised her machine gun in the air and pointed it at the girls.

"Get down!" yelled Sam, grabbing her friends and yanking them down. The staccato crackle of the machine gun pierced the air as bullets zipped over the girls' heads and danced off the surface of the car just inches from where they were lying. When the gunfire stopped, they looked up to see the clone still smiling at them and still pointing her gun at them.

"Aww, what's the matter?" she asked mockingly. "Scared of a little bitty machine gun?"

"Sam," whispered Clover, "the smoke bomb ring!"

"Gotcha." Sam slowly removed the ring she'd been wearing and grasped it tightly in her fist.

"Anytime the three of you want to move is fine with me!" yelled the clone.

Sam raised her hand and smashed the ring on the surface of the car. Immediately a dense cloud of smoke engulfed them, hiding them from view of the clone. The wind stretched the cloud into a long trail that ran down the length of the train.

The clone tensed her arm to fire, but couldn't see anything to shoot at.

"Damn smoke, I can't see worth a damn."

She waited for what felt like forever, but saw no movement. She held her gun level at the smoke cloud and waited. Her tension mounted and her temper slowly rose, until at last she could wait no longer. She climbed onto the car and slowly walked to the smoke cloud with her gun extended. Just as she got there, the cloud dissipated and was swept away by the wind, revealing only bare metal.

"Oh crap!"

She spun around to find the girls several cars ahead and running for the engine. She slung the gun on her back and took off after them.

The girls were one car away from the engine when they hit another obstacle. Alex's Athena clone was waiting for them. The girls stopped and faced her, ready to fight. The clone wasted no time in meeting the challenge. Keeping her head low and her arms wide, she dashed toward them with frightening speed. The spies scattered and met her head-on. The Alex clone fought with grace of a ballet dancer. Even against all three of the girls, she remained calm and focused.

The clone charged toward Sam and ducked to avoid her fist, transitioning smoothly into a wide leg sweep. The girls dodged and countered with their feet, but the clone leaned back out of reach and then rolled and sprang gracefully out of the way. The combatants stopped and stared at each other for a long time. The clone brushed her hair back and smiled. She was obviously enjoying this, and looked ready for more. The girls tried to gauge her, but they couldn't get a decent read just on looks alone.

Alex whispered to her friends. "You two go on ahead. I'll take care of her."

"You sure you can take her?" asked Clover.

"No, but I've got to try, and we've got to stop this train."

Sam looked back at the engine, then at Alex, and then at the approaching Clover clone. "Alright, but be careful."

"No prob." Sam and Clover turned around and headed for the engine while Alex settled down for a fight.

"Funny," said the clone, "I heard you were the most cowardly one."

"Well you heard wrong."

The clone tilted her head to one side. "Oh? Well, what can I say? It's been awhile."

"I hope you're ready for a nice, long nap."

The clone's smile vanished instantly. "Over my dead body." She held her hand out and motioned to Alex. "Let's go already."

Alex lowered her head and charged into the most difficult fight of her young life.

Sam and Clover climbed into the engineering room and looked around. A door leading to another compartment had been barricaded, but otherwise the room appeared empty. Sam went to the control panel and studied the controls.

"Can you stop it?" asked Clover.

"I think so, but let's call the other engineer first." She picked up the intercom and hailed the rear locomotive. "You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," said the engineer. "I guess you've reached the controls, then. Okay, give me a second to link the systems."

"Roger that." Sam put the intercom back and went back to studying the controls. Her eyes wandered over the control panel until they settled onto a wire plugged into a terminal. The wire trailed off the panel and down to the floor. Sam followed it across the room and gasped.

The wire led to a large bomb sitting in a corner. The lights on the device glowed green and one of them was flashing.

"Oh, great."

The engineer's voice crackled over the intercom. "Hey, WOOHP agents, you there?"

Clover picked it up. "Yeah, and we've got a problem up here."

"What is it?"

"A bomb."

"A bomb?!"

"A bomb."

There was a lengthy pause before he spoke again. "Okay, what's it doing?"

"Nothing right now."

Another pause. "Okay, that's all well and good. Are there any displays or dials on the device?"

Sam knelt next to the bomb. "It's connected to the control panel. I'm going to see what it's doing." She opened her Compowder and started analyzing the bomb. After a few seconds, she got a reading. "It's connected to the braking system. If the brakes are engaged, the bomb will go off!"

More silence. "Well, you're the secret agents. Got any ideas?"

"We'll work on it," said Clover, putting the intercom up. "Any ideas, Sammie?"

"I'm working on it." She stared at the bomb for a moment. "We have to either trick this thing into thinking the brakes are still off, or get it off the train in a hurry, maybe both."

Clover walked over and unlatched the casing. "It's always the red wire, right?" She flipped the casing open; only to find all the wires were red. "Aww, mannn! They just had to make this difficult, didn't they?"

Sam was rapidly tapping on her Compowder. "I can configure my Compowder to mimic the signal from the control panel, but we have to plug the bomb directly into it to work."

"And if we unplug it from the controls, it'll go boom?"

Sam swallowed. "Probably."

Clover heaved a sigh. "Well, it's not the first time we've risked blowing up. Might as well give it a shot."

They walked over to the control panel and bent over the port. Sam held her Compowder ready. "On the count of three, remove the wire and plug it into the Compowder."

Clover grasped the wire.

"One."

Clover's grip tightened on it.

"Two."

She depressed the hook on the terminal.

"Three!"

Clover yanked the cord out of the socket, jammed it into Sam's Compowder, and they both looked at the bomb. The lights flickered for a moment, and then resumed their normal state.

Clover and Sam rested on each other's shoulders and heaved sighs of relief.

"Let's stop this thing, shall we?" said Sam.

"Please?"

Sam reached for the brake controls and pulled the lever all the way down. The train lurched and the wheels screeched as the brakes engaged. The train decelerated slowly for what felt like an eternity, and then finally ground to a halt.

Sam straightened up and turned to Clover. "Come on, let's go help Alex!"

"Right. I hope she's okay."

They stepped out of the engineering room just in time to see Alex get tossed off the car and onto the thick sod beside the tracks.

Sam leaned over the safety rail and shouted, "Alex! Are you okay?"

Alex sat up and rubbed her head. "I'm fine, but- behind you!"

Clover spun around and found herself staring at her own face. She instinctively threw a punch, but the clone grabbed her arm, spun around with her, and then tossed Clover out of the cabin.

The clone lunged at Sam, who hopped up on the railing and then jumped off the train to where her friends were down below. She looked up, but the clones were nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd they go?" said Sam.

"I dunno," said Alex, "but we'd better contact WOOHP!"

Before anyone could move, six figures leaped over the train and landed behind the spies. They were all Nemesis clones, two of each kind, armored and primed for a fight. The Clover variants held their round shields up while aiming their arm cannons at the girls. The Alex variants did the same with theirs while unfolding their scimitars, and the Sam variants turned on their energy swords. The clones spread themselves out in a semicircle, growling and chattering with one another.

Sam backed up. "More of them? This looks bad, girls!"

Alex got up on her feet. "No kid-" she stopped when she felt something sharp press against her throat. A slender, powerful arm wrapped around her and held her hostage.

"Now, now, little girl." Whispered a familiar voice in her ear. "You don't want to get hurt, do you?"

Clover unfolded her TIQ. "Alex!" Before she could take another step, her Athena clone jumped in front of her. Clover swung at her, but the clone knocked the TIQ out of her hand. Clover threw a punch and a kick, both of which the clone blocked. Clover kicked again, but the clone juked to one side, drew her pistol, and pressed it against Clover's temple before Clover's foot touched the ground.

"Nice to see you again. I wouldn't move too much. We don't need your brain."

It all happened so fast, it took Sam a moment to realize what was going on. She clenched her fists and spread her feet. "Let them go!"

The clones looked at her quizzically and Alex's clone held Alex tighter, her knife still pressed against Alex's throat. "And you're going to do what, now?" She nodded at the six clones that were all focused on Sam. Sam glanced back at the Nemesis, and then at her hostage friends. Alex and Clover's eyes pleaded with her to do something, but she was fresh out of ideas. She slid her feet apart and relaxed her shoulders. She readied the next gadget in her right hand, hoping it would give her even the slightest chance to save her friends.

Sam took one step forward, and a midnight blue blur with an auburn mane jumped in front of her. It spun around, sweeping Sam's feet out from under her. The blur made a second revolution while Sam was still airborne and planted its heel in Sam's stomach, sending her flying. Sam bounced off the side of the train and her vision blurred instantly. She lay on the ground for some time, unable to tell up from down or even what color the grass was. When her senses finally returned to her, she slowly looked up.

Standing over Sam was her mirror image. She wore a short midnight blue Chinese-style dress with a white sash tied around her waist. She wore green boots, and Sam noticed she was carrying a sheathed katana in her left hand. There were other details on the dress, but Sam couldn't see them through her blurred vision.

Sam heard her own voice say, "Good job stopping the train. I knew you'd come here."

"Huhnn?" Sam looked around. Though her vision still swam, she could see Alex and Clover standing back-to-back, facing their respective doubles.

Sam staggered to her feet, though she was still unsteady. She stumbled and fell forward , instinctively steadying herself on her clone's shoulder. Only then did she realize what she had done. She stared at the clone apprehensively, expecting her to rip her arm off or something equally painful.

Instead, the clone raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Maybe I did hit you a little too hard." She guided Sam to the others and stood back with her own friends. Alex and Clover supported Sam while she looked around. On one side, the monstrous Nemesis clones were still poised to strike, and looked more than a little eager to do so. On the other side, the Athena clones, young and fair as themselves, yet even more dangerous than their Nemesis sisters.

The Athena clones looked at the girls for a moment while a breeze stirred the grass. An uneasy silence settled on the scene, broken only by the rustling grass, the train engines, and the electronic whine of the Nemesis' weapons.

Clover-Athena broke the silence after a while. "We should get going. I don't wanna waste my time on those WOOHP grunts."

Sam-Athena nodded. "Me either. De-cloak the ship and get the Chylopsin, and then take the prisoners aboard."

She looked up, and the girls followed her gaze. A huge airship materialized out of thin air, blocking out the sun. The Nemesis clones put their weapons away as hoses descended from the aircraft and they carried them to the train.

The Athena clones formed a circle around the girls, who stood back-to-back.

"Well, are you going to kill us?" said Sam. "You didn't sound like you needed us alive."

Sam-Athena folded her arms. "Of course not. But really, even we don't want to harm our own mothers."

"Your what?!"

"Isn't it obvious? We were created from your genes. That makes you: Mom."


	9. Classical Studies

**Classical Studies**

Sam struggled with her bonds to no avail. She was handcuffed to a chair, and all her gear had been taken from her when she was taken aboard the airship. She was seated in a small room with a heater vent in the ceiling, and a single heavy steel door leading in or out. She could only guess where the clones were taking them. No doubt to their hideout, but why?

She looked at the door when she heard muffled voices outside. There was a metallic clanking noise, and the door swung open. Sam-Athena stepped inside and the door closed behind her. She carried her sword in one hand as before, but she also carried a folding chair in the other hand. Sam-Athena unfolded the chair and set it down in front of Sam. She sat down and placed the end of her sword on the floor and rested her hands on the butt of the sword. She rested her chin on her hands and stared at Sam. Her eyes sparked with excitement, as she looked Sam over.

Sam felt uneasy under her clone's gaze. She felt like the clone was taking her apart with her eyes, down to her cells. Sam resisted the urge to squirm and returned a steady gaze at the clone. The clone continued to stare at Sam with the same level of excitement. Sam could tell gears were spinning furiously in her mind. She also noticed details about the dress she didn't see before.

Floral designs decorated the right shoulder and skirt. The petals appeared to be white at first, but Sam saw they actually had the slightest hint of red in them, making them a very pale shade of pink. She then noticed the sash was not white, but the same color as the petals. The sleeve cuffs and the collar were the same color, only accented with gold. The skirt was split on the left side, going all the way to the sash.

_Man, Clover would die to have an outfit like that. Who's her tailor?_

"You like my dress?" the clone suddenly asked.

Sam jumped, startled by the clone's sudden question, "Well, uh, yeah actually. Where'd you get it?"

"It's a custom job. I'm actually a pretty good seamstress, if I do say so myself."

Even though it was just empty conversation, Sam decided it was best to keep it going. "I see you chose an oriental design."

The clone looked at one of her sleeves. "Yeah, I took a real liking to Chinese-style dresses, and I wanted one of my own. So I made one, and then altered it for my own use."

"It's a lot more elegant than your friends' outfits. They look more like commandos."

Sam-Athena shrugged. "Well, they're a lot more gung-ho than I am. I tend to give more orders than blows. But don't go thinking I'm a softie." She fingered the handle of her sword and grinned slightly.

Sam fidgeted nervously. "You ever…use that?"

"So far only once. We had some help establishing our hideout a ways back. Some fool tried to take advantage of me, so I cut him to ribbons." She grinned wider this time, and a drop of sweat ran down Sam's cheek.

Sam-Athena chuckled. "Oh, don't worry! I wouldn't dream of using it on you or your friends!"

"And why not? You don't seem to have any qualms about violence."

Sam-Athena rested her chin on the sword handle again. "You three are far too important to this plan to risk harming you."

_Ah-ha!_ "And what plan is that, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

Sam-Athena smiled and said, "We need you three to help cure our sisters."

Sam blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm sure Jerry filled you in on the whole mutation thing, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't see-"

"I've been doing my own research since we busted out. You see, WOOHP just decided to lock us up and pretend we never existed. Since we've been interred there, no further research whatsoever has been carried out on the clones."

She paused to let Sam digest that little tidbit.

"So, WOOHP has made no progress in curing the clones because they haven't bothered?"

Sam-Athena nodded. "Mm-hmm. Like I said, they just want to hold us there indefinitely."

"And since you busted out, you've been doing your own research."

"Yep. It's slow going, and it was a bitch to get a hold of Dr. Beckham's research, but when I did, I was able to pick up where he left off."

Sam flinched. She didn't exactly expect to hear that kind of language coming from her own voice.

"Oh sorry. My tongue tends to slip a lot. Now where was I?"

"You picked up where Dr. Beckham left off."

"Right, thank you. Since then, I've made some progress, but it's been hopeless so far. For all his research and all my intelligence, I can't find a way to stop or reverse the mutations."

"And we were the key?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

The adjusted her grip on the sword. "I found out that our genes are so complicated by the mutations, it will be impossible to fix them myself. Even the non-mutant clones have genes from other sources, so they're useless in my research. What we needed was the original copies, a genetic template to compare the mutating genes to so we can correct them. A genetic answer key of sorts, if you will."

"So why not ask WOOHP? Why go to all the trouble of attacking those fashion shows just to get our attention? Why rob the train?"

"I'll answer your last question first. Chylopsin is a very dangerous chemical; highly toxic. However, it's great for powering advanced weapons technology as well. My sisters are immune to most toxins, so they use the stuff to power their weapons. But the main use for the stuff is in my research."

"How?"

"Chylopsin has some mutative properties in addition to its toxicity. I've been using it extensively in my research to pry apart our genetic codes and try to fix the errors. Now that we have both you and a fresh supply of Chylopsin, we are that much closer to finding a cure."

"So why didn't you ask WOOHP? Their research department is second to none."

Sam-Athena's face darkened. "It's not the research department. I'm sure they'd love to figure this out as much as I do. But they're not the problem. It's the administrators. They fear us, and rightly so. They fear our power, our strength. They're afraid of what we're capable of. So they lock us up forever, and don't bother trying to cure our sisters so that even if we do escape, they'll have an ace up their sleeves."

Sam fidgeted again. "You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?"

Sam-Athena smiled. "More than is probably healthy." She shrugged. "What can I say? When I'm not abroad or sleeping or eating, I'm usually in the lab researching. All these months it's been totally fruitless, but now," she stretched her hand toward Sam's face, her fingertips just inches from Sam's nose, her eyes sparking again, "the key to curing my sisters is sitting just a couple of feet in front of me. You have no idea how excited I am."

Sam maintained her composure as the clone reached for her. Sam could sense the excitement and longing leaping from her clone like electricity. For the first time, she felt compassion on her double.

"So, where are we headed?"

"Our hideout, which we've named the Convent."

"The Convent? Isn't that like a monastery for women?"

Sam-Athena nodded. "True, and you'll find out why it's such a fitting name for our base in time. It's where my lab is."

"You talk so much about this lab of yours, I sort of want to see it now."

Sam-Athena smiled. "You'd love it. The equipment is cutting-edge technology, and the support I get is second to none. Our benefactors really outdid themselves."

"Benefactors?"

She held her finger to her lips. "Sorry, can't say. I swore to keep them a secret. Our sisters and we run the whole facility now. Perhaps you'd like to become a resident yourself? I could use all the help I can get in my research. Who better than my own mother?"

Sam's eyebrows narrowed. "Don't call me that."

"Sheesh, you don't have to take it so personal. It's not like I'm your actual daughter. I'm just a genetic replica, simple as that."

"What do you expect? I'm just a kid! Parenthood isn't exactly on my mind at the moment."

Sam-Athena shrugged. "Suit yourself. But what do you say? Won't you three join us at the Convent? You all have something to offer."

Sam sat straight up. "I'll never join you. I don't exactly like helping evil people."

Sam-Athena stood angrily from her seat and struck the floor with her sword. "Don't you ever call me that! Don't ever call my sisters or me that ever again!" She leaned in close to Sam's face and stared straight into her eyes. "Do you have any idea what it's like to wake up naked, freezing, and soaking wet to find the only family you've ever known incarcerated for no other reason than existing? Huh? You have no idea of the kind of Hell my sisters, my friends, and their sisters have been through. If you had half a brain in that redheaded skull of yours, you'd know that we have NOT led the carefree life of a Beverly Hills teenager. No, we…" tears were pooling in Sam-Athena's eyes, and she stood back and turned away from Sam to wipe them away. She walked to the door and knocked. The door opened slowly and she turned to Sam again, still choked up. "I wouldn't suggest an escape attempt. I've ordered the guard to break both your knees if you try." She stepped out of the room just as a cry came from down the hall. Sam-Athena glanced down the hall and exclaimed, "Dammit, Alex! Not again!" She bolted down the hall and the door shut behind her.

Sam sat in silence for some time after that. She was having a hard time digesting everything her clone had told her. No, she didn't know what it was like to wake up to a cold, unforgiving world that didn't want her. All her life she'd been smart, pretty, and enjoyed the company of her friends and family. The clone was brilliant, beautiful, and strong, yet she was an outcast. Sam felt sad for the clone. She wanted to help them. She wanted to right the wrongs that had been visited upon them. If she were in the clone's position, would she not do the same?

Sam was about to try and call the clone back and agree to go with her, when a thought crossed her mind:

_What if she's acting?_

Sam decided to keep her mouth shut and think of a means to escape. There were too many things she didn't know the whole truth about to go along with her. She looked around the room. Aside from the vent cover and the folding chair the clone left behind, it was bare. Her own chair was bolted to the floor and her handcuffs were strong. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and started thinking.

* * *

Clover hung upside-down in her cell. Blood was rushing to her head, making her face feel like it was going to explode. Like Sam, her gadgets had been taken away and she had been locked inside a small, bare room. A small pipe extended across the room, which her Athena clone had decided to hang her from. Clover had lost track of how long she'd been hanging there like that, and she figured either her head would explode or she'd pass out any minute now. 

She heard a loud clanking behind her, and turned to see the door open and her Athena clone step in.

"Oh, hi! Do you think you could let me down real quick? All this hanging upside-down is going to be murder for my complexion, and I think if I stay this way too much longer my head is going to pop. So if it's not too much trouble-"

Clover-Athena threw her knife and cut the rope so fast Clover didn't register the move until she landed on her neck and flopped to the floor.

"Oww! You could be a little more careful, you know! I'm not indestructible!"

The clone smiled and giggled. "I know, just having a little fun with you, is all."

"Well neck injuries are no fun, let me tell you that, sister!"

"Sister? Is that any way to address your genetic daughter?"

Clover blinked. "Okay, this mother-daughter stuff is a little on the weird side for me. Can't we just call each other enemies and be done with it?" Clover then noticed that the clone was unarmed.

"Aww, but I've never had any face time with my mother! Is it wrong for me to want to know the person my genes are based on?"

"For the last time, I'm not your mother, so don't call me that! If anything, Stella is your mother, not me."

The clone blinked. "Stella?"

Clover sighed. "My mother!"

"Oh. That's right, I keep forgetting you weren't grown in a lab! Silly me!"

"Right. Okay, so like, where are you taking us, and where'd you get this airship?"

"We're taking you to the Convent, and this ship was a donation to us."

"The Convent? Do I honestly look like Nun material?"

"No, no. The Convent is the name we gave our hideout. You'll get it when we get there. I honestly think you'll like it there."

"Does it have a shopping mall?"

"Err, no."

"Then no thanks, just drop me in the ocean for all I care."

The clone leaned against the wall. "Why should I do that? We've been wanting you three for a long time now."

"For what? Discipline isn't my strong suit, and my allowance doesn't exactly put food on the table."

"Sam thinks that she can use your DNA to fix the mutations in my sisters."

Clover's mind suddenly found something to focus on. "What?"

"I can't put it any clearer. Sam is going to use your DNA to find a means to cure the mutations in my sisters." Her eyes were lit with excitement.

Clover's mind quickly went over everything Dr. Parker had told them. "Wait, most of the clones are still locked up, aren't they?"

Clover-Athena nodded. "Yep, but not for long. Once Sam finds the cure, we're going to free and cure every last one of them."

"But there are hundreds of clones! How do you expect to sneak them out?"

A smile cracked Clover-Athena's lips. "We're not. Once everything's all set, we're launching an all-out strike on WOOHP headquarters and freeing our sisters."

Clover snorted. "Fat chance. WOOHP's practically a fortress, and their agents aren't exactly pushovers, either."

Clover-Athena shrugged. "Whatever they throw at us, it'll be pointless. The only reason you got this far is because we haven't been in a position for full combat organization. With Alex, Sam and me directing our sisters psychically, and with their superior weapons and skills, we should make short work of WOOHP hq."

"Short work? You don't mean…"

"Yes. Once we've sprung our sisters, we're taking WOOHP apart brick-by-brick, agent-by-agent."

"You can't!"

"We can, and we will! We've been contemplating WOOHP's destruction since the moment we woke up."

Clover struggled with her bonds and the clone snickered. "Please don't hurt yourself. We'd prefer you be in good shape when we arrive at the Convent."

Clover gave up struggling and looked up at her clone. "I just have to ask, why are you going to destroy WOOHP?"

Clover-Athena shrugged. "Revenge."

"That's it? If you're so much smarter than us, shouldn't you know that revenge is pointless?"

"I agree, Clover. Revenge is pointless. But justice is not."

"Justice? How do you figure that?"

"WOOHP wants to strip us of our right to exist, Clover. We didn't choose to be created; yet WOOHP decided we don't have the right to exist anyway. The only thing we have to thank WOOHP for is that they didn't destroy us."

"But you're criminals! Of course WOOHP is going to lock the lot of you up!"

"Criminals? We were under Macker's influence back then. They weren't afraid of us then because they thought they could exploit Macker's mind control for their own purposes. But once we developed a mind of our own, they lock us up and throw away the key. Do you honestly think that's fair?"

Clover grumbled. No arguments here. "You know, I still owe you for ruining my fashion debut."

"Sorry, but them's the breaks, kid."

"Kid? You're even younger than me."

"True, but that doesn't mean I can't antagonize you."

"Oh, shut up."

The clone laughed.

Clover sighed and said, "so what's this research involve from us?"

"Mostly blood samples, I'm sure. Trust me, the sacrifice on your part will be minimal."

"So why go to all the trouble of kidnapping us if all you needed was a little blood?"

"Seriously Clover, would you have agreed to come with us if we asked?"

"Um, no?"

"See? There's no way we can get you to come except through force. Besides, there's no telling how long Sam's research will take. You could very well end up at the Convent for a long time."

"Sorry, but if I'm not back in Beverly Hills in time for the pageant, you are going to seriously regret ever laying a finger on me."

Clover-Athena shook her head. "You're going to help us whether you want to or not."

"We'll see about that. I've gotten out of worse situations."

"Suit yourself." Clover-Athena started. She looked around in alarm and swore. "Crap! I was afraid of this!" She knocked on the door and jumped out of the room.

"Wait! What's going on?" said Clover.

"You stay right there!" The clone took off and the door closed behind her.

* * *

Clover blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Hmph! Fine, if she doesn't want to tell me, then I don't care!" She rolled onto her back and looked around. The room was completely bare except for the pipe leading across it, and the knife still stuck in it. A faint whisp of steam was curling from the hole the knife made. Clover grinned and formulated a plan. 

Alex looked up when she saw her clone enter. "Hi!" she said, leaving the door open.

"Hello! What brings you here?" Alex asked in her sweetest tone.

"Just wanted to talk, that's all."

"About what?"

"Us, the future, our plans."

"Uh, okay! Where do we start?"

"Why don't you pick a topic?"

Alex thought for a moment. "Okay, what are your plans?"

"Sam's been working feverishly to find a cure for our sisters. Now that we have you three, we can use your genes to correct the mutations and save our sisters."

"Ohh. So what're you gonna do after that?"

"We're still working on that. We've been considering mercenary work, or possibly selling Sam's research material. I'm sure the scientific community would love to get a hold of what she's been finding."

Alex looked at her disappointedly. "Don't tell me this is all about money!"

The clone snickered. "Hardly. This is about survival, Alex. We're fighting for a place in this world, but it isn't exactly thrilled to have us there."

"I think…no, I don't follow."

"It's quite simple, my dear." She turned around. "All we want is to carve our own little niche, but the whole rest of the world wants to lock us away forever." She turned around and slipped a glove of sorts on her right hand. "And you three? You're agents of the world, sent to enforce our excommunication and put us back to sleep."

"That's not tr-" the clone placed her gloved hand on Alex's shoulder and electricity surged through Alex's body. She clenched her teeth so hard she thought they would break as she writhed with the current. The clone let go of her and Alex slumped over in the chair, gasping for breath. She looked up at her clone, who was smiling maliciously.

"Why…why did…you do…that?"

"Because unlike Sam and Clover, I don't think you three can co-exist with us. I believe that as superior beings, it is our right to supplant you three and take your places."

"You're freaking crazy!"

"Maybe, but the fact is, I see things differently than they do. They regard their originals as mother figures and have quite a lot of respect for them."

"From what I've seen, I find that hard to believe."

"Well, we can't be too soft on you guys."

"So how do you see us?"

The clone shifted her weight onto one foot. "I think you three are like Model-Ts. You represent the first generation and are significant in that all of our basic methods come from you. But in the real world, you are obsolete, and should be replaced once we've learned everything we can from you. That's how I view you three."

Alex's eyes widened as she spoke. Her clone had no regard for life at all, and was a sadistic maniac to boot. She swallowed and spoke with trepidation.

"So, why don't you just kill me, if you think I'm so obsolete?"

The clone fingered one of her daggers. "Because, despite how I feel about you, I respect Sam and Clover's wishes more. I, too wish to see my sisters cured of their mutations, and for that, we need you."

The malicious grin returned and she turned up the output on the glove, "But they never specified exactly how we need you."

Alex squirmed as the clone reached for her, unable to escape. She grabbed Alex's arm and Alex felt a powerful current wrack her body. The clone held on, grinning gleefully as Alex writhed. Electricity coursed up her arm and across her chest. Alex felt her heart begin to ache and her muscles begin to spasm. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. All she could do was cry out in agony as electricity continued to course through her body.

Moments that felt like centuries later, Alex heard a familiar voice command, "Alex! Stop!"

Alex-Athena let go and the current ceased. Alex's whole body trembled violently, and she could have sworn she heard Sam order the clone to stop. She looked up to find Sam and Clover's clones standing in the door.

"Aww, you always ruin my fun!" complained Alex-Athena.

"We need them alive, not deep-fried!" said Sam-Athena.

Alex-Athena walked to the door and removed her glove. She shoved it into Sam's hands and said, "Fine. I'll be at the cockpit if you need me." Sam put the glove on a shelf outside the room and gave Clover-Athena a worried look. Clover returned the look and watched Alex-Athena leave. Sam watched her go as well, and gave Clover a suggestive look. She nodded and headed after Alex.

Sam-Athena entered the room and knelt next to Alex. She took Alex's trembling hand in hers and gently stroked it. "Poor girl, I knew I shouldn't have let her in here alone."

Alex's trembling began to subside as Sam-Athena held her hand. "Wh-wh-what was th-that f-f-for?"

Sam looked away. "I'm sorry. It's just that, how do I put this? Your clone is a very cruel person. To tell the truth, I didn't mean to wake her up when I escaped."

"What?" Alex felt weak and was having a hard time processing the clone's words.

"You see, between the two Athena variants of you, I knew one of them had become a cruel person. I was the first clone to wake up when my stasis chamber malfunctioned. I meant to resuscitate the nicer of the two, but I was in a rush and made a mistake."

Alex focused to keep her voice from trembling. "Why is she so…mean? You two don't seem all that bad."

Sam sighed heavily. "You know how we secrete strong pheromones as part of our mutation?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Alex developed that aspect before her strength and intelligence developed. As you know, the pheromones drive men wild." Her voice lowered further. "Someone tried to rape her shortly before her other primary mutations developed. The guy was stopped and beaten within an inch of his life, but the event still scarred Alex deeply."

"…" Alex stared at Sam's clone.

"When her intelligence increased with her mutation, she also developed a major mean streak. She is absolutely merciless to her enemies, and even her own sisters are careful around her."

Alex was speechless. It made no sense at all that anyone could exhibit such sadistic behavior, especially a replica of herself. "Isn't there anything we can do? She doesn't have to be so mean! She told me she'd love to dispose of us after you're through with us!"

"I know. I hoped at one point that finding a cure for her sisters would calm her down, but I'm less and less certain about that."

They sat in silence for a moment. "It just doesn't seem right," said Alex. "She's smart, pretty, and strong. Why does she have to be so mean when she's got so much?"

"I wish I could answer that," said Sam-Athena. "But even as advanced as my intellect is, I still can't fathom the human psyche. The human genome is easier to comprehend than the mind."

She let go of Alex's hand when it stopped trembling. "Feel any better?"

"Yeah, lots. What did you do?"

She smiled. "Just talked and held your hand is all. How's your arm?"

Alex rotated her shoulder. The skin on her arm felt dry and sore. "It hurts a little."

"Minor electrical burn, no doubt. You'll be fine." She stood up and walked to the door. "We'll be arriving at the Convent in a few hours. I'll try to keep Alex away from you when we get there."

"Where are you going?"

"To have a word with her." She started to leave, and then stopped and looked back at Alex. "I'm…I'm so sorry about what she did. Please, don't hold it against her."

"I'll try."

Sam-Athena closed the door behind her, leaving Alex alone in the room.

* * *

Clover hung upside-down in her cell again when the guard entered with food. The hideous clone looked puzzled for a moment, and then realized what was wrong. 

Clover grinned. "Now you see me, now you don't!" She yanked the knife out of the pipe with her feet and landed on the floor as a jet of steam blasted Nemesis in the face. The clone put her hands in front of her face and yelped in alarm. Her hands still cuffed behind her, Clover dashed past the clone, kicked it into the room, and shut the door with her feet. She took the time to carefully slip her feet between her arms so that her hands were in front. She found a hook on the wall where a set of keys was hanging and snapped the handcuff chain over the hook before noticing the keys.

"Whoops."

She used the keys to remove the handcuffs and peeked around the corner. Another Nemesis was patrolling the hall in front of Sam and Alex's rooms. Clover leaned against the wall and tried to think. She needed a distraction, and she was unarmed. With their psychic connection, it wouldn't be long before the missing guard was noticed.

Sure enough, Clover heard footsteps running down the metal walkway toward her position. She looked up and saw a mass of tubes and conduits running across the ceiling and climbed up on them. Moments later, Clover and Alex-Athena ran right under her and opened the cell Clover had formerly occupied. Steam poured out of the room and a now-sweaty clone stumbled out. It growled something to the others that alarmed them.

"She's escaped?" exclaimed Alex-Athena.

The other guard came from around the corner to investigate the disturbance, and Clover took the chance to move. She crawled along the pipes until she rounded the corner and then let herself down. She hurried to the first door and used the key to open it. Inside, she found a dejected-looking Alex. Alex looked up at Clover sullenly, and her face lit up when she realized it was her friend.

"Clover!"

Clover hurried over to Alex and started removing her bonds. "We don't have much time. Let's get Sam and book it!"

"And how! That clone of mine is sadistic!"

They exited the room and opened the last cell, finding Sam inside. Sam had a folding chair balanced on her toes when they entered, and she shot them a puzzled look.

"How did you…never mind, just get me out of here!"

Clover removed Sam's cuffs and they stepped out of the cell just as the alarm went off.

"Guess it's time to boogie!" proclaimed Alex.

They took off down the corridor just as the guard rounded the corner. She growled something in their direction and pointed at them. Alex-Athena appeared and took off in hot pursuit.

The girls spotted a junction up ahead, with a stairwell leading down.

"Split up!" said Sam.

Sam and Alex jumped down the stairs to the next level while Clover continued across the walkway. Alex's clone jumped down after Sam and Alex as the guard chased after Clover.

"She's gaining on us!" exclaimed Alex.

Sam spotted an open door up ahead. "Maybe not for long." She stopped just before the door and turned to face the approaching clone.

"Sam! What are you doing?"

"Buying us some time, I hope."

Alex glanced at the room. The heavy door had a lock on it from the outside. "Oh, I get it!"

Alex-Athena closed in on them. She struck at Sam's head, who ducked to avoid the strike. Alex dove at the clone's feet and she jumped to avoid Alex. Sam spotted her chance and grabbed the clone's ankle, pulling her out of the air. Sam tossed her into the room before she could react and Alex pulled the door shut and locked it. They heard the clone hammering the door from within, yelling "Let me out!"

"No thanks," said Alex, "I think you've earned a time-out!"

"Time out? Time out!? When I get out of here I'll…I'll…I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be pretty!"

"Come on, Sam. Let's go!"

Sam nodded and they took off down the corridor.

* * *

The guard had lost track of Clover. She peeked into a room and scanned it with her eyes. Finding nothing, she stepped out of the room and continued down the hall. Clover let herself down from her position over the door and heaved a sigh of relief. The room was lined with drawers on every wall, and one of them was hanging open. Clover opened it to find their gadgets lying inside. 

"Score! Obviously our clones are just as sloppy as we are!" She gathered up the gadgets and slipped on her multi-tool bracelet. She stepped out of the room and rounded a corner just as one of her nemesis clones appeared. It snarled and charged at her with its shield held in front. Clover quickly selected the nitroglycerine explosive and tossed it at the clone. It stuck to her shield and exploded a couple of seconds later.

"Ha! Take that!"

The smoke cleared, and the clone was still standing, quite unharmed. Electricity arced from the edges of her shield, and she growled irritably.

Clover screamed in panic and bolted down the corridor, and her clone gave chase.

* * *

Sam and Alex wandered into an observation room near the ship's hull. A hatch led outside, but they weren't terribly interested in opening it just yet. Sam started looking around while Alex wandered over to a closed window. Curiosity got the better of her, and she pressed the window button. The cover retracted from the large window to reveal endless miles of ocean blue beneath a layer of cottony clouds. 

"Man, where are we?" Alex wondered aloud.

Sam looked out the window. "I can't tell until we see some kind of land mass."

Sam continued to search the room, but her mind was distracted. Alex noticed this.

"Something on your mind, Sammie?"

Sam paused her search. "Not really. It's just…on some level, I want to help the clones."

Alex voiced her surprise. "You do? Why on earth would you want to help these psychos?"

"They're not psychos, Alex. They're just like us. All they really want is to live a free life and help their sisters. I honestly do want to help cure them. You saw what was happening to them."

Alex was about to protest when they heard footsteps approaching rapidly. Clover sprinted into the room, slammed the door and locked it just as something big slammed into it. She huffed and puffed as she leaned against the door, and then slumped down to the floor.

"Clover!" exclaimed Alex and Sam.

"Huh? Hey guys! What's up?"

"We need to find a way off this ship," said Sam.

"These might help." Clover held out their gadgets.

"Alright, Clover!" said Alex as she reclaimed her gadgets.

After Clover caught her breath, she looked up at Sam. "Sam, we've got to stop the clones! They're going to destroy WOOHP after they free the rest of them!"

"What!?"

"Yeah, and they plan on going mercenary after that!" said Alex.

"What? This is news to me."

"Your clone never told you?" Clover asked.

"No, she just said she wanted us to help her finish her research and find a cure for the clones. She never mentioned destroying WOOHP or mercenary work. Are you guys sure?"

"How else do you think she's going to free her sisters? Asking nicely? You know darn well WOOHP won't let the rest of the clones go."

"Clover, you're starting to sound like them," commented Alex.

"I am? Aw man! We need to finish this mission in a hurry!"

"Wait," said Sam, "are you guys sure you heard that?"

"Yes!" Alex. "And that clone of mine is totally sadistic! She almost deep-fried me!" Alex rolled back her sleeve to reveal a patch of pale skin on her arm.

Sam was aghast. "How…why?"

"She's as mean as they come, Sammie. Your clone told me that she was…abused when she started mutating. Apparently, she never got over it, and now she's a total psycho. She doesn't think we can co-exist with the clones."

They sat in silence for a little while. Sam was torn. She sympathized with her clone, but there was no way she would let them destroy WOOHP.

"Do you think the clones have different ideas? What if Sam-Athena's plans are different from the others?"

Clover shook her head. "Mine told me they've been planning it from the moment they woke up. They're determined to take WOOHP apart with their bare hands."

Sam wandered over to the window and placed her hand on the frame and sighed.

Clover looked at her closely. "Don't tell me you sympathize with them?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I do. I just…I just want to help them. They shouldn't be locked up like that if there's a means to cure them. It's just not right!"

"It's not right that they wanna destroy WOOHP!"

"I know! I want to help them, but…I can't let them destroy WOOHP, either." She turned around and leaned against the window frame. "So what do we do?"

Nobody knew the answer to that. They didn't have time to answer, either. They heard a commotion outside the door, and seconds later a flame burned through the door and started traveling up one side of the door.

"Sammie, time to think fast!" said Clover.

Sam looked around the room in earnest. She spotted a panel on the wall and opened it. Three packs of some sort were inside, and a set of illustrated instructions was printed on the inside of the door. She scanned them quickly and her eyes lit up.

"Glider packs!"

Alex and Clover looked away from the door. "What?"

Sam removed the packs and tossed them to the others. "Just pull the chord like a parachute!" She pulled hers on as the flame made it halfway up the door. "Clover, open the hatch!"

Clover took hold of the hatch release lever. "Okay, you guys ready?"

"Hold on, we should call Jerry!" said Alex.

Sam nervously glanced at the flame, which was almost to the top of the door. "Okay, but get ready to jump immediately."

"Right."

Sam dialed Jerry on her Compowder, and the old man's image appeared.

"Ah, there you are. I was starting to worry about you girls. Any trouble?"

"In a word, yes. "We're about to jump out of an airship, so we'll need a pickup."

"Done. I'll send aircraft to pick you up. How goes the mission?"

The flame vanished.

"We'll talk later! Gotta fly!" She put the Compowder away just as the door was kicked in. All three Athena clones were standing there, with a trio of Nemesis behind them.

"Stay where you are, Sam," said Sam-Athena. "There's nowhere to run."

"I beg to differ. Clover?"

Clover pulled the lever and the hatch flew open. Everyone had to brace themselves to prevent being sucked out by the sudden depressurization.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Clover-Athena.

"Escaping. What's it look like?" said Clover. She dove out the open hatch.

Sam-Athena held onto the doorframe to avoid being sucked out. Alex and Sam slowly moved to the hatch.

"Sam, wait!" said the clone. "If you jump, you side with the same people who want to put us back to sleep forever. Is that what you want?"

Sam stared at her.

Sam-Athena steadied her voice and spoke calmly. "Are you really going to side with them? Are you also going to deny us the right to live? Don't you care at all about the rest of us?"

They stared at each other in silence. Alex looked out the hatch and tugged on Sam's arm. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

"Just one question," Sam began, "Were you really planning on destroying WOOHP after you freed your sisters?"

A sorrowful look crossed Sam-Athena's face at the question, knowing full well what the answer would mean. "Yes."

Without another word, Sam and Alex jumped out the hatch.

Sam-Athena stayed at the door while one of her sisters went to close the hatch. Alex-Athena placed a hand on her shoulder. "I told you they would never agree. We can't live in harmony with them. Not so long as they fight for their world."

Sam tightened her grip on her sword. "I know but…I just…I don't want to declare war on my own mother."

"Then deal with it, Sam. They're the enemy now. They're going to do whatever it takes to bring us down, and we can't let them!"

"But Alex, we still need their genes to cure our sisters."

Alex walked around in front of Sam and leaned in close. "Then we'll drain it from their lifeless veins if we have to." She left Sam and Clover and went down the hall.

"She's right, you know," said Clover after a moment. "They're going to do whatever it takes to bring us down, now. I, for one, won't let them. We've come too far to go down without a fight." She went down the hall after Clover. Sam didn't see her wipe the tears from her eyes.

Sam slumped down to the floor. She knelt there for a moment, weighing the consequences of their actions and what it meant for their future. She clenched her fist and her eyes narrowed in anger as tears began to roll down her cheek.

"Alright then, mother. If that's the way it's going to be, then so be it. Don't say I didn't warn you." She cupped her face in her hands and wept.

* * *

Sam and Alex opened their glider packs a short ways above Clover. They caught up to Clover and went into formation around each other. 

"Well, we lost them again, didn't we?" said Alex.

"Not quite!" said Clover. "I stuck a tracking device on their ship when I jumped. They'll lead us straight to their hideout!"

"Alright, Clover!" exclaimed Sam. They flew on for a minute before Sam asked, "So, anyone know where we're going?"

"Not a clue," Alex answered.

"So I guess we wait for a pickup, then?"

Clover shrugged. "I guess so."

A few minutes later, a WOOHP hovership caught up to them and brought them aboard. The agents handed blankets and hot chocolate to the girls to drive away the cold. The girls accepted them gratefully and went up to the cabin. They sat around a table and sipped their hot chocolate. Sam opened her Compowder, dialed Jerry, and set it on the table.

"Hello again, girls. I trust you're out of danger now?"

"Yeah, finally," said Alex. "I haven't been able to relax for hours."

"And I trust you lost the clones again?"

Sam grinned. "Not this time! Clover attached a tracking device to their ship."

Jerry looked at his console. "Yes, I see it. Good work, Clover. Once we know where their hideout is, we'll be able to formulate a plan."

"Thanks, Jer. Um, what do you mean by 'plan'?"

"We still have to bring the clones in, so we'll have to come up with a strategy once we know some details about their hideout."

Sam nodded. Her mind was clear now. She had no regrets about fighting the clones. "So what now?"

"We'll bring you three home and watch the clones' ship. You three just rest and get ready."

"No complaints here."

"Alright, then. I'll see you when you arrive." Jerry's image vanished.

The girls leaned back in their seats and relaxed every muscle in their bodies.

"So what's next?" asked Alex.

Sam stared at the ceiling. "We hit their hideout and put an end to this mission, that's what."

Alex yawned. "Sounds good to me."

Clover yawned as well. "And I still have to put a portfolio together."

"We will," said Sam. "But you know, I still feel sorry for the clones. The whole world is against them, and all they want to do is live. What happened to them isn't fair at all, but we still have to put them away. It doesn't seem right, but it's the only way. Why does it have to be like this? Guys?" She looked up to find Alex and Clover asleep on each other's shoulders. Sam smiled and sat next to them. She pulled her blanket around her, leaned against Alex, and drifted off to sleep.


	10. On Angel Wings

Author's quick note:

Someone seemed a bit confused about Chapter 9's title, and I've got nothing better to do (except sleep), so I feel like explaining! The term "classic" describes anything that sets the standard for everything that is to follow it. Examples include Beethoven's music, Shakespeare's plays, and Alexandre Dumass' books. The girls might be considered as the models for which the clones are based on, making them "classical" in a sense. The clones scrutinize their genetic mothers in the chapter, so they're studying the classics, so to speak, and hence the title. However, are the girls just the crude concept designs, and the clones the standards which humans will follow? I hope that cleared it up a bit for some of you. Now enough rambling and on with the story!

* * *

**On Angel Wings**

"Darn it! Do that one over, I blinked!"

Alex checked the camera. "Clover, we've spent half a roll on this one shot! Can we please just go on to the next shot?"

"If I'm going to beat whatever the heck Mandy has planned, it has to be absolutely perfect!"

Sam sat on a couch away from the "set" – some chairs and drapes Clover borrowed from her mom and set up in her room at the villa - and sighed. "Clover, it's just an amateur competition. The judges aren't going to be looking for world-class material. We're just kids and they know it."

"Well then I'm going to give them world-class material! There's no telling what Mandy's up to!" Clover had a nasty image of Mandy surrounded by a professional photography crew, smiling arrogantly with her victory assured.

"Sammie's right," said Alex. "It's not like you two are the only ones in the running. The judges are looking for _potential_ models, not pros."

Clover huffed. Her pride was losing ground to her friends' logic. "That…that's not the point! It's principle of the thing!"

"What principle of what thing?" Sam asked smugly.

"The principle of…of…humiliating Mandy!"

Alex sighed. "The portfolio isn't everything, Clover. There's still the actual pageant, you know."

"Hey! Don't distract me! Let's focus on getting this done right. Now," she struck a pose, "again!"

Alex sighed and took another picture. Clover relaxed and clapped her hands. "Okay! I know I got that one right! On to the next one!" She rushed to her closet and started filing through outfits. "Ooh, which one to wear? Which one to wear! Something fashionable, but down-to earth, unique but comfortable, oh I have too many clothes!"

Alex and Sam both looked up. "Clover," began Sam, "in all my days, I never thought I'd ever hear you say I have too many clothes."

"Well, you were wrong!"

"Besides, the mission's not done yet. Jerry's just giving us a break until they finish tracking that ship. We could get WOOHP'ed at any moment."

"Exactly. Until then, we keep working on winning!"

"We?" said Sam.

"Well, I'm going into the pageant, of course. But I will thank both of you when I win." Sam and Alex were looking at her funny. "Um, what's up?"

Sam leaned forward. "I dunno, Clover. I could use a good excuse to go on a shopping spree. I might just enter that pageant myself."

"You wouldn't."

Alex grinned. "Yeah, I think I could put up a good show, myself. This could be fun."

"Alex!"

"What's the matter?" said Sam. "Afraid of a little competition?"

Clover regained her composure and put her foot down. "NO! I just don't want to have to kick both your sorry tails off the stage, that's all!"

Sam stood up. "We'll see about that. I'm getting my camera!"

Clover dashed to the door and blocked it. "Nobody leaves this room until I say so!"

"Then how do we develop the film?" asked Alex.

"I don't know, but you two are not stealing my chance at stardom!"

Mischievous smiles crossed Alex and Sam's faces as they crouched to spring at Clover. "Come on, Clover. Let us out," said Sam.

"Yeah, we won't rub your face in it too bad," said Alex.

"You'll have to get through me first, girl."

"I think we can manage that."

Sam and Alex sprang at Clover just as the floor disappeared beneath them. The girls grabbed one another and held on as they fell into the tunnel.

"I think Jerry found the clones!" shouted Sam as they slid down the tunnel.

"Gee, you think?" Clover shouted back.

"You think he'd bother calling us first every once in a while!" shouted Alex.

Eventually the tunnel ended and the girls dropped from Jerry's ceiling and landed on the couch. Jerry turned around and leaned back in his chair. "Ah, hello girls. So nice of you to drop in."

Sam straightened her blouse out. "Ha ha, very funny, Jer. So what's up?"

"We've finished tracking the clones' airship. They apparently found the transmitter, but not before we could zero in on their hideout."

"So where is it?" asked Alex.

"You might be surprised." Jerry pressed a button that drew up a map of a chain of islands in the Pacific Ocean. "We tracked the ship to this location. At first I couldn't figure out why it looked so familiar, but then I zoomed in with the satellite." He pressed another button that caused the image to zoom in until a small cluster of islands occupied the screen. The girls could make out installations linked by bridges sitting atop the islands.

Sam's eyes widened in alarm. "That's Macker's old lab!"

"Precisely. It seems our friends have renovated his facility for their purposes."

"So what's the situation look like?" Alex asked.

"Currently, the Navy has formed a blockade around the islands and is keeping their distance since we haven't been able to gauge the, what did they call it, Convent's defenses."

"So, does that mean we can like, leave it to them and go home?" asked Clover.

Jerry clasped his hands together and leaned on his desk. "If you want to, yes. But truth be told, I don't think you can do it anyway."

"What!?" exclaimed the girls.

"When I told the Joint Chiefs of Staff we found the Convent, the Navy Chief of Staff didn't believe you three could take down the clones and asked to take over for me."

"Of all the nerve!" said Alex. "Who does he think we are?"

"I don't know, but I do know you three are the best agents I've ever had, and this mission is still under WOOHP jurisdiction, so the Navy will stay put until I say otherwise."

Sam crossed her arms and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "So how do we get in? UPWHATI? Helicopter? Submarine? Speed boat?"

"None of the above."

"What? Why not?"

"Remember how the labs originally had a force field around them?"

"Yeah, but I don't see-"

"The clones have modified it into an electro-magnetic field that will short-circuit any electronics that try to go through."

"So how do we get in, Jer?" asked Alex. "We can't exactly walk on water."

"I can argue otherwise, but time is short. You can still fly in, because not all forms of flight need an engine."

Sam clapped her hands together excitedly. "You mean we get to use the glider again?"

"Not quite. Instead, I'm giving you each your own personal glider. I call them the PGs. Because they're powerless in glider mode, you'll be able to safely cross the barrier. The cockpit will protect your gadgets, so don't worry about them."

"Glider mode? What other mode does it have?"

"Should you get into trouble and need some extra speed, the PGs can change into fighter jets. Just don't cross the barrier in fighter mode or you'll short out the engine."

The girls stood up and used their Compowders to change into their spysuits as the conveyor belt carried them around Jerry's desk. Jerry stood up and stepped onto the conveyor after them as GLADIS started handing out gadgets.

"You'll be using the Jetpack Backpacks, Immobilizing Gunk Bombs or IGBs for short, and I'll refurbish all your gadgets from last time."

GLADIS doled out a set of belts for the girls. Sam hesitantly accepted hers and looked to Jerry. "Um, Jerry? We already have the Bungee Belts."

"Not these, you don't. Dr. Parker helped us design a type of disruptor field that can cancel out the clones' ability to communicate psychically when you're in the area. I know it's not much, but it's better than nothing."

The girls clipped the new belts on and shouldered their backpacks.

"You coming with us, Jer?" Alex asked.

"I've got some things to take care of here, but I'll be out there as soon as I can." The end of the conveyor belt was approaching. "Good luck, spies. I'll see you there." He tried to step off the conveyor belt, but GLADIS' arms blocked his path. "GLADIS, I need to get off."

"Negative. Please remain on the conveyor belt while it is in motion."

Jerry sighed. "Very well. GLADIS, stop the conveyor belt and let me off."

"Negative. WOOHP operatives are in deployment."

Jerry shook an angry finger at GLADIS. "Now see here youuuuuuuu!" GLADIS waved goodbye as Sam, Alex, Clover, and Jerry tumbled into the hole in the floor.

"Goodbye, everyone. Have a safe trip!"

* * *

The girls' gliders flew through the barrier with no ill effects. They aimed for the Convent's main facility and maintained a little distance between themselves. 

"Well, no turning back now," said Alex over the radio.

"Nope," Sam responded. "Now it's just a simple matter of capturing the Athena clones, and then we can go home."

They flew in silence for a minute, as the Convent grew closer. They could see the buildings were much bigger than before and were linked by intricate bridgework.

"Hey Sam," said Alex.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course we are."

"Have you forgotten what that clone did to you?" said Clover.

"No, but…all they really want is a cure for their sisters and a place to live. A family and a home are all that is, right? Is it right to take that away from them?"

Sam took her time answering. Her mind was still in turmoil over that very issue. "We can't let them destroy WOOHP."

"I know, but we can talk them out of that, don't you think? Sam…I don't want to hurt them. But I don't want to let them do anything bad, either."

Sam took a long time to answer. "I guess…we simply have a job to do, Alex. As long as the clones want to cause trouble…we have to stop them…even if it means denying them happiness."

"So if we were the troublemakers," said Clover, "then someone would be after us, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah, that's how it works. We already know what that's like from the last time we saw these clones."

"Don't remind me. The law is great as long as I'm on the right side of it."

"I hear that," Alex responded.

They flew on until the Convent was clearly visible.

"Man, they've really upgraded the old place since last time," said Clover.

The Convent's facilities now covered most of the islands. The buildings were composed of elaborately designed steel and concrete, possessing many windows. Three transmitters sat atop the largest buildings.

"Those must be the barrier transmitters," said Sam. "We need to disable those so WOOHP can get in."

"Sounds like fun," said Alex. "Any idea how we do that and fend off an army of genetically enhanced clones?"

"Calm down, I'll think of something. We need a place to land, first."

They flew over the first and smallest of the islands, which was dotted with what appeared to be a communications array. They flew past it without a second thought, and it was only when Clover glanced back did they find something to worry about.

The two buildings on the island opened up and launched a dozen small aircraft at the girls.

"Girls, we got company!"

The girls dove to avoid the aircraft, which circled around to attack them.

"I think it's time to take this into high gear!" said Sam.

Clover and Alex responded, "Right!"

The girls switched their gliders into jet mode. The long, graceful wings retracted and the wingtips split and folded up. The sleek fuselages opened up and the engines extended into position. Panels folded and shifted to form control surfaces. The planes started to fall as the engines ignited and accelerated the planes back to flight speeds. The Interceptors dove after them and the chase was on.

* * *

Inside the main compound, Sam-Athena watched the radar from behind one of her sisters with interest. Her sister asked, _"Orders, sister?_" 

Sam-Athena spoke softly but firmly, "Blow them out of the sky."

The Nemesis clone started. "_What? Are you sure?_"

Sam hesitated. "No, retract that order. Force one of them to land. Kill the other two. I think I can complete my research with just one."

"_As you wish._"

Sam-Athena strode to the door, where Alex and Clover were waiting.

"Well?" asked Alex.

"They're here. Let's prepare a proper welcome for our mothers."

"Should we wait and see if the Interceptors get them?" said Clover.

"Those drones are no match for them. It will come down to us eventually."

"What about the Navy?"

"As long as the barrier holds, we'll be fine." Though she said it, there was no confidence in Sam's voice, and the others noticed.

"There's something bothering you," said Alex.

Sam stopped, but she kept her back to them. "I think…I think this is the end for us."

Clover looked at Alex with concern and placed a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder. "Then we give 'em Hell before we go."

Alex placed her hand on Sam's other shoulder. "We'll make them regret ever putting us away."

Sam turned around and placed her hands on their shoulders. "If we survive this…" her face darkened with a mix of sorrow and anger, "we'll make the whole world pay for giving us a life we can't have."

Alex and Clover clasped her hands. "To The End."

They let go of each other and headed in different directions to prepare for their guests.

* * *

Sam dodged another volley of gunfire while four Interceptors maintained pursuit. Another burst fired across her wing and she dove out of the way. 

"Darn it! We can't win if we can't fight back!"

"Then use the machineguns, Sam," said Jerry's voice.

"What?"

"All three PGs are equipped with machineguns for emergencies. You just need to turn your targeting computer on."

Sam switched the targeting computer on and a digital reticule appeared on her Heads Up Display. An interceptor drifted into the reticule and she pulled the trigger. The jet shuddered as the wing-mounted machine guns pulverized the Interceptor's fuselage. Sam let go of the trigger as the Interceptor exploded in a cloud of smoke and debris.

"Whoa."

The other Interceptors scattered at the sight of a new threat.

"Okay girls, head for the main facility before they come back!"

The girls turned and aimed for the main compound as the Interceptors completed their turn and streaked toward them.

"Here they come again!" exclaimed Alex.

Sam looked to her left just as a hailstorm of bullets rained down between her and the others. Alex and Clover pulled away and the Interceptors followed. Sam gasped in surprise when one of them suddenly appeared next to her. She pulled away from the Interceptor and it stayed with her. She slowed down to get behind it and the Interceptor sped away from her as another one cut in front of her. Sam pulled up to avoid it and then performed a barrel roll away from a stream of bullets. When Sam finally managed to break away from the Interceptors, she noticed she was much closer to the Convent, and she had three Interceptors on her tail.

_They're herding me to the compound. But why?_

Another volley crossed her wing and she swerved right.

_Oh well, might as well accept the invitation!_

Sam opened the throttle and gunned for the main facility. The Interceptors backed off, but maintained a steady pursuit. Sam drew close to the building and spotted a landing pad on the roof and a hangar in the side of the cliff. She circled above the building slowed down to land on the roof as armed Nemesis clones ran out to meet her.

But Sam had no intention of landing on the roof. Instead, she gunned the engine and sped past the landing pad. The interceptors sped up and unleashed a hail of bullets upon her. Sam hugged the cliff wall, dodging around and through pipes and support structures as bullets ricocheted around her. She ducked through a narrow opening in a support strut and one of the interceptors crashed into it. The other two fired again, tracing paths along the cliff wall beside Sam's speeding plane. The bullets edged closer to Sam's plane until they found their marks on the wings and fuselage.

Sam's plane bucked with the impact, almost sending her into the cliff wall. Sam yanked on the controls and pulled away from the cliff with effort and the Interceptors followed. They continued to shower her plane with bullets, and the plane was taking more damage every second. Sam aimed for the cliffside hangar and opened the throttle all the way. Another bullet found its mark in the engine and smoke began to pour from it. Sam looked forward to find the hangar doors closing. She bit her lip as her plane rocketed forward and the gap shrank.

And then she made it, only just barely. The wingtips scraped the hangar door, kicking up a shower of sparks. The plane fell to the floor and slid across the hangar. An unlucky Nemesis clone didn't look up in time and was caught on one of the wings. She held on to the wing and looked at Sam in surprise. Sam opened the cockpit, waved back, and Jetpacked to safety as the jet crashed into the wall, sending canisters and equipment flying everywhere. As more armed clones rushed in to investigate, Sam landed and snuck off amid the confusion.

* * *

Outside, Clover and Alex had their hands full. Eight Interceptors were chasing them and trying to shoot them down. 

"Where's Sam?" Alex exclaimed as she tried to evade her pursuers.

"I don't know! I lost track of her!" said Clover.

They swerved to avoid another attack and dove toward the water.

"Follow me!" said Alex. "I've got an idea!"

"I'm all ears!"

"We've gotta lose these guys. Follow me!"

Alex and Clover leveled out just above the water and aimed for the Convent. Their jets kicked up a massive wake as the Interceptors followed close behind. The drones leveled out and fired another volley just as Alex and Clover's jets made a sharp left turn. The drones flew right through the wall of water and two of them crashed into the sea while the others pulled up and scattered. Alex and Clover flew straight up at the momentarily disorganized drones and shot two of them down as they flew through their formation.

The drones dropped back and regrouped to chase the girls.

Alex and Clover flew around a rock spire and the drones followed. Two of them flew ahead and launched a pair of missiles at the escaping jets. The missiles streaked ahead with grim accuracy and blew the red and yellow jets to pieces. The remaining Interceptors circled for a moment before heading back to their hangar.

Alex and Clover waited on the cliff and watched the drones circle the area before heading off. Alex leaned against the cliff wall and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Phew, glad that worked."

Clover looked at her in alarm. "Glad that worked? You mean you didn't know it would?"

"Not entirely, no. But it did, right?"

Clover slapped her forehead and activated her Jetpack. "Let's just get in there, find Sam, and finish this, okay? I still have a pageant to win."

Alex activated her Jetpack. "Sounds good to me!"

"You're not still thinking of entering against me, are you?"

"Come on, you know I'd never hurt your chances at realizing your dream!"

"You're the best, Alex."

They fired their Jetpacks and flew to the Convent's main facility.

"Man, I don't think Jerry's gonna be too happy about this, I think he really liked those things."

"Well it's not the first time we've lost one of WOOHP's vehicles. Not like we haven't gotten them blown up before."

Alex shrugged as they neared the building. "Oh, well. Let's find a way in."

They found a large window and hovered in front of it while Clover used her Laser Nail File to cut a hole in the glass. They dropped into a large room and looked around. Their curiosity turned to astonishment as they came to realize what the room was.

"Clover," said Alex, "just what is this place?"


	11. The Convent

**The Convent**

Alex and Clover surveyed the room in awe. They were a plaza of sorts with many doors leading out of it. The high vaulted ceilings arched down the walls in gentle curves. The décor consisted of warm, natural colors that gave the whole room a feeling of life and growth. A fountain in the center of the room filled the room with the constant trickle of water. The floors were made of polished stone and there were even trees growing by the window's light. Comfortable-looking benches were scattered liberally about the plaza and lamps stood at regular intervals.

Clover finally found the words to answer Alex with. "I don't know, Alex."

Alex stepped toward the fountain while Clover went to investigate one of the doors on the periphery of the room.

Alex found the fountain running pure, clear water in a constant but gentle flow. She noticed that the lowest basin was divided into two circular chambers. The inner one only held water, but Alex found the outer basin contained several goldfish.

"Alex! Check this out!" Clover called from across the room. Alex left the fountain and walked over to Clover.

"What is it?"

"Watch."

The door was labeled with a green number. Clover touched the doorknob and turned it, but it was locked fast.

"Okay, it's a locked door. So what?"

Clover walked over to a door labeled with a red number and touched the doorknob. Alex heard a "click" and Clover turned the knob and opened the door a little.

"Whoa, cool! What's inside?"

"You're not gonna believe this." Clover pushed the door open and Alex gasped. Inside was a bedroom. It was sparsely decorated, but it still looked comfortable. A desk was inside, along with a closet, dresser, and a simple but inviting bed. Alex stepped inside for a closer look. She tested the bed and found it soft, but not too much so. The dresser and closet were empty, and she looked up to find shelves lining the walls.

"I guess this is where one of the clones was going to stay," said Clover.

Alex looked at her. "Stay? You mean, this was going to be their home?"

"Looks that way."

Alex stepped out of the room and looked around the plaza. Despite its inviting warmth, she felt like an intruder in a preacher's house.

"I don't think they were planning on going anywhere," Clover continued. "I think they were going to settle down right here."

Alex turned to a large door opposite the window.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Alex stopped and faced Clover. "To stop the clones, of course."

Clover started. There was ferocity in Alex's voice that she wasn't used to hearing. "Alex, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not." Alex absent-mindedly rubbed her arm where her clone had electrocuted her. "That clone of mine is a total psycho. I can't let someone like that run around unleashed. Can you imagine what she'd do if she got a hold of Jerry? You saw what she almost did to Macker."

Clover walked over to her. "I don't know about Jerry, since he can hold his own, but you're right about one thing; we can't let them destroy WOOHP."

"So you're going to help me?"

Clover glanced around the room. "I don't know for sure, but I'm not letting you take them on all by yourself, girl."

They walked to the large double doors, which opened silently when they approached them. They stopped and stared at the corridor beyond.

"Well," said Clover, "You ready?"

Alex nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Sam stood perfectly still while a Nemesis clone walked past her hiding spot. The clone entered another room and Sam released her breath. Her little stunt in the hangar had the entire wing on the alert and sent the clones on a headhunt. Hers, to be precise. Sam leaned against the wall and opened her Compowder to call the others. After a few moments, Alex and Clover appeared on the screen.

"Sam! You're okay!" exclaimed Alex.

Sam put her finger to her lips. "Shh! Not so loud! They're after my head over here!"

"Oops, sorry. Where are you?"

"Somewhere near the hangar. It's been slow going ever since my flashy entrance. How about you girls?"

"We're in some kind of living area," said Clover. "We just left some kind of dorm, and it's pretty amazing. You'd have to see it to believe it."

"I guess they were planning for the long haul."

"Probably. Think you can make your way over here?"

Sam checked the hallway. "Yeah, I think so. We need to find a way to shut this place down."

Clover looked somewhat upset when Sam said those words.

"Something bothering you, Clover?"

She kept her eyes averted. "No, not really." She looked back at Sam and said, "Okay, we'll wait for you over here. Be careful, Sammie."

"Thanks, you too." She put her Compowder away and checked the hall again. Not a guard in site. She quickly crossed it to the door and stepped onto a catwalk above a large room. It was filled with heavy equipment and more clones were patrolling it. Sam cautiously crossed the catwalk, careful not to make any noise. She stopped and crouched every time a clone turned in her direction. Their weapons were polished and gleaming, and they paced about anxiously, checking and re-checking every nook and cranny below. Eventually, Sam crossed the room and entered the first door she found. She quietly opened and closed it, and found herself in a long stairwell leading down. Not knowing where else to go, Sam followed the stairs down to the door below. She entered the next room and thought for a moment she'd stepped into another dimension.

Sam found herself in a well-stocked library. It was mostly unused, as only a few books were lying on the tables. Sam walked down one of the rows and found books on physics, astronomy, geography, chemistry, history, and countless other subjects lining the shelves. She walked down another row and found authors like Faulkner, Morrison, Chopin, and many, many more. She stopped and gazed around her in awe.

"Just what is going on here?" she wondered aloud.

She exited the library and traversed a series of hallways before finding Alex and Clover waiting for her.

"Sam! There you are!" said Alex.

"Glad to see you two! What's the sitch?"

Clover indicated the area they were in. "Look around you. Notice anything unusual?"

Sam looked to her left and saw a darkened room behind a window. She stepped closer to the window and peered inside. The room was a gym, stocked with exercise equipment from wall to wall.

"A gym?"

Clover nodded. "Uh-huh. And that's not all." Clover walked over to a panel to Sam's right and flipped a switch. The room on Sam's left lit up, revealing an set of tennis courts beneath a retractable ceiling.

"Man, this place has everything! You should have seen the library!"

"Well there aren't any shopping malls, so if you want to stay, you're welcome to it. Me, on the other hand, would much rather spend the rest of my days in Beverly Hills."

Sam's Compowder chimed and she answered it. Jerry's image appeared and said "Hello, girls. How goes the mission?"

"Jerry, this place isn't just a fortress, it's a giant condo! Looks like the clones were planning on staying here for a while."

"Yeah, they've got kitchens, and bedrooms, and gyms and everything!" said Alex.

"I see," said Jerry. "At any rate, you've got to disable the Convent's defenses. We've been building a map of the structure since you've been inside, and I think we have a solution." Jerry's image was replaced by a 3D map with three areas highlighted. "There are three areas you'll need to disable to completely shut down the Convent; the Steamworks, the Transmitter, and the Generator Room."

"Gotcha," they responded in unison.

"Good luck, spies. I'll pick you up after you've completed the mission." Jerry vanished and Sam put away the Compowder.

"Well, this doesn't sound so difficult. Those clones aren't too hard to avoid."

"You know what's really weird about this place?" asked Alex.

"What?"

"I haven't seen a single security camera since we got here. Places like this are usually loaded with 'em."

Sam and Clover looked around. "Yeah, that is weird. Why do you think that is?"

Alex's lips didn't move, but her voice answered Sam's question: "Simple, really. We shouldn't have needed them. We were going to live here in peace, but it looks like you've brought a war to our home."

It took a moment for everyone to realize that Alex wasn't speaking. They turned around to find her clone standing beside a trio of Nemesis.

"You!"

"Nice to see you three again. But, I'm afraid this will be the last time."

"How did you find us?" asked Sam.

Alex's clone tapped her head. "When we started losing mental contact with our sisters, we knew something was up. The fact that I can't hear my sisters right now means that you've got something to do with it."

The Nemesis clones fidgeted anxiously. They drooled with bloodlust and pawed their weapons.

"You three are trespassers in our home. All trespassers will be dealt with harshly."

The clones were on the verge of frenzy. The girls took a hesitant step back.

"Tear them apart. But make sure you leave enough for Sam's research."

The clones energized their weapons and charged.

"RUUUUNN!" yelled Sam as the girls went into a full retreat. The clones followed hot on their heels, hopping over one another and bouncing off the walls as they pursued the girls.

Alex-Athena picked up her radio and called Sam. "They're here alright. What next?"

"They'll try to cripple the Convent. Clover's heading to the transmitter. I'll take the Steamworks and you can wait for them at the Generator room."

"And when they get there?"

"Do what you like"

"You mean…"

"Yes, feel free to."

Alex fingered one of the knives on her hips. "I knew you'd see it my way, Sammie."

"Sammie? Isn't that a term your mother uses?"

"True, but once they're gone, we'll be the only real Sam, Alex, and Clover."

"Whatever. Just make sure there's a body I can work with, okay?"

Alex started walking down the hall. "Oh, there's gonna be a body, alright." She put the radio away. "And plenty more after that one."

* * *

The clones chased the girls into an open area composed of multiple levels. The girls jumped down to the next level as the clones emerged. The Sam and Alex variants jumped down after them while the Clover one stayed up top and started shooting at them with her arm cannon. The girls continued running for their lives as white-hot bolts rained down on them and peppered the steel floor. Sam looked around and saw more clones running in from every direction and closing in on them, snarling intelligible threats and brandishing their high-tech weaponry.

"We've got to lose these clones!" Sam exclaimed as they ran towards a large cargo door.

"How?" said Clover. "They're everywhere!"

"Then we'll just have to be everywhere, too! We've got to split up!"

Just as those words escaped her lungs, a Sam-Nemesis appeared from behind the door wielding its deadly energy sword and blocking their path. The girls skidded to a halt and the creature lunged. The girls activated their jetpacks and flew away just before the creature could slice them in two and they aimed for the top level.

Alex looked down as they ascended to see the area being flooded with clones, all focused on them.

"Sammie! How do we get out of this mess?"

"I'm working on it! We've got to stop the Athena clones!"

Just before they reached the top level, an Alex clone appeared and swung its scimitar back for a wide sweep. The girls ducked into the level below her and barely avoided her swipe. The clone swung down and lunged at them. Alex drew her hairdryer and jammed it into the clone's mouth. The clone's eyes narrowed in confusion, and then widened in alarm as Alex pulled the trigger and blasted the clone off the balcony.

Sam turned to the door behind them. "Nice going Alex, now let's move!"

They entered the door and ran down a narrow corridor. They rounded a corner to find six more clones waiting for them. The girls stopped and sweatdropped while the clones grinned and charged them. The girls ducked, rolled, jumped and somersaulted through the thicket of mutants, barely avoiding several unpleasant ends on a scimitar or energy sword. Clover took the chance to stick a grenade on one clone's foot as she rolled by, and the girls retreated down the hall as the clones spun around to pursue them. Before they could take one step, however, they heard a high-pitched whine followed by a loud report. The grenade exploded, spraying a powerful adhesive all over the clones, causing them to stick to everything they touched; the floor, walls, and each other. Soon the clones were huddled in a sticky mess, snarling and glaring at the girls.

"Now that's what I call a sticky situation!" said Alex.

"Yeah, I really stuck it to them!" said Clover.

Sam almost fainted from the horrible double-pun and grabbed her friends. "Come on you jokers, we've got work to do."

"Yeah, we don't want to stick around too long," said Alex.

"Aleex!"

"Sorry!"

They hurried down the corridor and passed through another steel door into a large cavern. The ocean was far below, and a catwalk and a large pipe led across the chasm to the other rock face and the door therein. The girls hurried across the catwalk and were halfway over when a trio of clones appeared overhead. The Sam-Nemesis barked something to the others, who commenced firing upon the girls.

"Duck!" yelled Sam as plasma bolts rained down around them, but not near them. The bridge shuddered as the bolts pulverized the metal and it began to sway.

"They're taking out the bridge!" exclaimed Alex.

Clover glanced around and saw the pipe running next to the bridge. "The pipe!" She jumped onto the pipe and the others followed her just as the bridge fell away and crashed into the sea below them. The girls ran along the pipe to the other side as the clones jumped down and followed them. Alex looked back to find the clones gaining on them. She selected the nitroglycerine cap from her Multi-tool Bracelet and dropped it behind her. The clones were right on top of the tiny explosive when it detonated, flipping the clones into the air, cutting the pipe in two, and sending everything plunging into the sea. The pipe groaned as it bent and started tearing away from its moorings, and the girls jumped off just as it broke off and plunged into the water. They entered the next room and paused to catch their breath.

"We can't…fight them all," said an exhausted Sam.

"Yeah…there's too…many," said Alex between breaths.

"So what…do we…do now?" Clover asked.

Sam waited until her breathing calmed down. "We have to get WOOHP here, and fast. Those things will tear us apart if we stay here too long."

Clover looked up. "And that means?"

"We'll have to split up and hit those weak spots Jerry told us about."

"Split up?" asked a concerned Alex. "We barely survived those things together. How are we supposed to beat them by ourselves?"

"If we stay together they'll be able to track us easier. If we split up, then that means they'll have three targets to keep track of instead of one, so they'll have to split their forces up, too."

Clover counted on her fingers. "Hello, there's still like thirty of them running around. Ten to one is not my favorite kind of odds, especially against genetically engineered killing machines."

"And then there's the Athena clones, and they're even more dangerous!" said Alex.

"Thanks for the reminder, not."

"Look, I know it's dangerous, but staying together is just as dangerous as splitting up. If we stay together, there's a greater chance they'll catch us all at once before we can shut this place down. If we split up, we have a better chance of success because we'll be hitting all three places at once. It's risky, but we have to try."

Sam looked at her friends, and they looked back. They could see the uncertainty in Sam's face, but they could also see her undaunted courage right alongside her doubt. Alex and Clover felt their spirits rise and stood up straight.

"Alright, let's do it!" said Clover. "We'll either win or fail either way, right?"

"I'm all set," said Alex. "Where should we go?"

Sam smiled and felt her heart swell at her friends' display of courage. "I'll take the generator room. Alex, the steamworks. And Clover, the transmitter is all yours."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Then we're agreed?"

"You bet," they responded.

Sam took a moment to brush a strand of hair back and take a deep breath. "Okay then, let's go."

Alex and Clover followed her out of the room and into a corridor that forked in three directions. Sam opened her Compowder and checked the map.

"Okay, the generator room is this way." She pointed straight ahead, and then to the right. "The transmitter is that way," she pointed to the left, "And the Steamworks is that way." She closed the Compowder and looked down the corridor before her. She turned to Alex and Clover and said with not a little trepidation, "See you guys on the flipside."

Alex and Clover turned to their respective paths. "Take care, Sammie."

They parted ways.

* * *

Sometime later, a trio of Nemesis clones was chasing Clover up a flight of stairs.

"Don't these things…ever give up?" she wondered as she ascended the stairs. She reached a landing and ducked as they peppered her location with plasma. One of the clones barked something at the others and she heard one of them racing up the stairs. Clover pulled out her Laser Nail File and began cutting the staircase away from the walls. The staircase shuddered with each support she cut away, and soon a Sam-Nemesis appeared on the landing.

"Sayonara!"

Clover cut the last critical support away and the staircase collapsed The clone fell with it and the others scattered as the whole structure fell, taking out half the staircase with a cacophony of twisting metal and alarmed shrieks from the clones. As the noise died down, Clover peeked over the edge of her landing and found the clones standing on isolated landings that were still attached to the walls. They looked up at her maliciously and the Clover and Alex clones began firing on Clover again. Clover got back up and kept her head down as she ascended the stairs. She ascended several more flights and looked down as she paused to catch her breath. The clones were far below and had ceased shooting at her. Then they did something that made Clover redouble her efforts up the stairs.

The Sam clone braced herself and leaped at the opposite wall. She rebounded off the wall and aimed for the opposite one, and then repeated the move again to land on the first part of the stairs that hadn't been cut away. Clover shrieked and dashed up the stairs as the other two began copying the gesture, and Clover soon heard the sound of heavy feet racing up the stairs.

"Why don't…bad guys…ever use…elevators!"

Clover heard her pursuers closing the gap between them, and then she heard the sound of more clones descending the stairs from above. Clover decided then it was time to get off the staircase. A door was at the next landing and she took it. She ran down the hall a short ways and ducked into what she thought was a closet. She hid while several clones ran past her hiding spot. One of them briefly stuck her head into the room and looked around, but her investigation was cut short by a sharp order from another clone. She followed them down the hall and Clover heaved a sigh of relief before looking around.

It turned out it wasn't a closet at all. She was actually in an airlock of sorts. A door with a scanner attached to it sat opposite her, and Clover walked over to it. When she approached the door, the scanner activated and looked her over. A light over the door turned green after a moment and the door opened for her. Clover cautiously stepped into the room and looked around.

Clover found herself in a lab of some sort. Upon closer inspection, she found she was in a weapons lab. The tables were littered with parts of various devices, primarily the ones of the clones' weapons. Clover wandered around the tables and spotted a notebook lying on a desk atop a mountain of papers. She opened it and immediately recognized her own handwriting. She flipped to a random page and read the entry:

I gotta hand it to the benefactors, this technology is top-notch! WOOHP really knows how to build their weapons. I still can't believe they rejected all these designs! Actually, I'm not really surprised. Chylopsin is way too toxic to be handled by normal humans. Good thing our sisters are immune to toxins, hehe.

Clover flipped ahead a few more pages:

Initial tests runs have proven more than promising. I've managed to improve upon WOOHP's designs, making the weapons more efficient and more powerful at the same time. Unfortunately, I can't get the Shield Vulcan system to work like I want it. The shield and the cannon use too much power to run them simultaneously, so the clones will just have to adjust their tactics accordingly. I should have the final versions of all the systems ready by the end of the month. I can' t wait to see the old man's face when we start carving up his agency with his own weapons.

Clover threw the journal down in disgust. She couldn't stand the idea of herself designing weapons for the sole purpose of destruction. She couldn't see herself designing anything that didn't involve silk, satin, or cotton, for that matter. She was about to turn away when she noticed a lone entry on an open page near the back of the journal:

Sam says they'll be here in hours. Even though we outclass them in every manner, I'm still scared. The Navy is right on our doorstep, and WOOHP will follow mother close behind. We can't fight them both! I've never felt fear like this. I can sense it in all my sisters as well. It pervades the air here, and our conversations are tainted with it. The Nemesis are checking and re-checking their weapons. They're hungry for a fight. I'm not taking this lying down, either. This is my home, and I will defend it!

There was a long passage after that, but it had been completely scribbled out and replaced with a short passage.

Why were we created? What is our purpose? Are we even alive?

The page was marred by water damage. Apparently the clone was under a lot of stress when she wrote the entry. Clover closed the journal and set it down. She sighed and shook her head. She left the lab via another door that led to a larger room with an elevator on the far end. The skeletal structure along the walls and the din of electrical machines told her that she was right underneath the transmitter. She resolutely crossed the room and pressed the elevator button. The huge cargo gate opened up and Clover stepped inside. She pressed the button for the top floor and the gate closed before the elevator started with a jolt. The cargo lift slowly ascended through the ceiling and then flooded with sunlight as it ascended into open air.

Clover squinted and cupped her hand over her eyes as the doors opened and she stepped into the sunlight. The main transmitter towered overhead, and the rest of the area was a metal platform littered with equipment. The wind whistled through the transmitter tower, and a flock of seagulls circled the area placidly. Otherwise, all was quiet.

The tranquility was shattered by the sound of something small and heavy landing next to her. Clover looked to the right and saw a grenade bouncing up and coming level with her head. She shrieked and dove behind a forklift as the grenade exploded. Clover waited for the ringing in her ears to fade before leaning out from behind the forklift and looking around. She couldn't see anyone on the platform, but the gulls had scattered. She looked up and searched the tower's framework. She followed the gleaming metal bars until her eyes picked up a spot of yellow among the gray metal. Clover-Athena was standing high up on the tower, beckoning her to come up.

Clover activated her Jetpack and flew up to meet her. She alighted on the tower and faced her clone.

Clover-Athena was armed as before, but now wore a red jumpsuit and a silver vest. They stared at each other wordlessly, their hair flowing in the wind. They stared into each other's blue eyes, not yet ready to finish their fight.

"I like the change of wardrobe," said Clover.

"Thanks," said Clover-Athena. "I decided to pay at least some respect to you this day."

They stared at each other for a few more moments.

"I read your diary."

"Really? What do you think?"

"First, I'm wondering how you got your hands on WOOHP technology. Your ship should have been the kicker. I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"That's something I have to take to my grave, Clover. Sorry, but that's just how it is when you accept help from high places."

Another moment of silence passed.

"You asked what your purpose is in your diary. Have you figured that out yet?"

Clover-Athena's face fell a little. "No, I haven't. None of us can figure out why we were created."

"Any ideas?"

"No. Only our creator – not Macker, our real creator – knows that, and he won't tell us."

"Then why do you bother? Just come with us. I'm sure WOOHP can arrange…something."

Clover-Athena looked right at her genetic mother. "Forget it, Clover," she said softly. "There's nothing left for us back there."

"You're just not trying."

"We have tried. This whole miserable existence of ours; there's nothing for us. Not in your world."

"So you were just going to create your own little world right here?"

"Yeah, that's about it. We were going to settle down here and live in peace. We could farm out the Nemesis clones for mercenary work for money. We already had some buyers with some serious contracts lined up. Now, it's all going to hell."

"Don't say that."

"I won't turn a blind eye to the truth, Clover." Her voice became harder and bolder. "You've come here to bring us down and break up our organization. And I won't let you."

Clover furrowed her brow. "So that's it, then? This is how it's gonna be?"

Clover-Athena nodded "Yep."

Clover unfolded her TIQ to full length and spread her feet. "If we're going to fight, then let's make it a good one."

Clover-Athena swung her submachine gun from her back and jacked the bolt. "That's the kind of talk I've been waiting for!" She held the gun in one hand and pointed it at Clover. "Let's finish this!"

Clover shed every pretense about her opponent and attacked.

* * *

Sam cart wheeled to safety as a heavy crate sailed past her and slammed into the wall. She had been caught by one of her Nemesis clones and she had taken to throwing very heavy objects at Sam at high velocities. Sam was passing through an unfinished area of the Convent when she bumped into the clone.

The clone grabbed a metal pole and heaved it at Sam spear-fashion. Sam barely avoided it and the pole embedded itself in the wall. The clone turned to a large dumpster to her right and grabbed a corner. She strained at first, and then the dumpster began moving. She grunted and snarled and heaved the dumpster at Sam. It slid along the ground, its girth blocking Sam's escape route. Sam looked around in desperation.

Ceiling's too low for the jetpack. Plan B!

She fired her buckle at the ceiling and pulled herself up as fast as she could. The dumpster passed under her and crashed into a stack of crates, overturning and spilling its contents onto the floor.

Sam dropped to the floor and faced the clone. She had finally run out of things to throw, and they were both panting. The clone drew her energy sword and it crackled to life with a flick of her wrist. Sam braced herself as the clone crouched and tensed her body for a lunge, and lunge she did.

The clone came at Sam with frightening speed, and Sam barely rolled out of a decapitation. The clone turned and thrust at Sam, who ducked to one knee and swiped the clone's feet out from under her. The clone hit the floor with a heavy "thud," and Sam put a few steps between them as the clone sprang back up to her feet and lunged again, this time aiming to disembowel Sam. Sam dodged the attack and the sword sank into the side of a steel crate. Sam hastily retreated as the clone snarled and tore the sword out of the crate with a vertical draw. The now-weakened crate buckled where the sword had cut it, and the other crates stacked atop it fell onto the astonished clone and buried it.

Sam heaved a sigh of relief and hopped over the mess to the other door. She was almost there when she heard a tremendous racket from behind her and turned around.

A crate that must have weighed close to six hundred pounds was suddenly tossed into the air like a cardboard box and smashed open on the floor. The clone hopped up onto the pile of crates and roared at Sam. Her armor was now cracked in a few places, but her sword still blazed fiercely as ever.

Sam panicked and opened the huge cargo door and ducked inside as the clone leaped into the air after her. She closed the door and felt safe for a second as she heard the clone land on the other side and bang on the door. But then the bright blue flame that was the energy sword penetrated the door and began cutting a hole in it, and Sam didn't feel so safe any longer.

Sam looked around and found herself in a dimly lit cargo passage that extended for some distance. Sam ran down the passage and soon heard the clone cut a hole in the door behind her, followed by the sound of pursuit. Sam ignored the footsteps behind her and focused on making her legs carry her as fast as they could. Soon the end of the corridor was in sight, and Sam could hear the sound of heavy machinery beyond.

The generator room!

The corridor ended in another large cargo door with a normal door beside it. Sam opened the small door and was greeted with a wall of sound. The room was lined with enormous dynamos on either side, with walkways crisscrossing overhead. The room was dank and smelled of diesel and grease, and the noise from the generators drowned out every other sound.

Sam quickly stepped inside and hid behind one of the enormous machines. The clone followed her inside and paused. She looked this way and that, her lips pulled back into a toothy grimace. She kept her sword lit as she stalked into the room, pausing every few steps as she searched the room. Sam edged farther back into the shadows as the clone drew closer to her hiding spot. Her back was toward Sam, and Sam could hear her agitated breathing over the clamor of the machinery.

They both heard the clank of a door open overhead and looked toward it. Across the room on the second level, a clone entered and growled at the one searching for Sam. They exchanged a few unintelligible words, and then the clone put her sword away and hurried after the other one. Sam waited a few seconds after the door closed before releasing her breath. She stepped into the aisle between the generators and looked around.

"Now how do I shut these things down?" she mused aloud. She considered using her grenades to gum up the machinery, and then spotted a switch across the room. She put on her magnifying shades and zoomed in on it. The switch was marked "Emergency Shutdown. Pull to Activate."

"Ah, well that's simple enough. Glad somebody was thinking right when they made this place!"

She strode resolutely toward the switch. She was just a few meters away from it when she noticed a yellow form sitting in a chair between two of the machines.

Sam jumped back and dropped into a fighting stance, but the clone didn't move.

"Hello Sam," said Alex-Athena.

Sam noticed she was holding a book on biology, and it was open near the beginning.

"I guess you're here to stop me from pulling that switch, an I right?"

"Absolutely. I'm not about to let you shut this place down." Alex-Athena stared at Sam, still unmoving.

"Well, aren't you going to fight me?"

They stared at each other for a moment. "Yeah, But first, I wanted to ask you something that's been bothering me."

Sam scrutinized the clone. "Okay, shoot."

"Tell me, Sam. You're supposed to be the smart one. What are the primary characteristics of a living organism?"

Sam relaxed a bit. "What?"

"You heard me. What are the basic biological functions that determine if an organism is alive or not?"

Sam searched her memory. Biology was last year. She'd been all over chemistry this year.

"Uhh, let me think…"

"Take your time. I won't hurt you. I'm not ready to fight you just yet."

"Living things…have complex cellular structures."

"Mm-hmm."

"They respond to stimuli."

"Good"

"They maintain their internal environment through homeostasis and use materials and energy from their environment and covert them into different forms."

"Correct. Go on."

"They grow and reproduce via DNA, and they have the capability to evolve."

Alex-Athena clapped sarcastically. "Good. Textbook answers, just as I expected from you. Now, let me pose another question: What if an organism fails to meet one of those requirements?"

Sam lowered her hands. "What? I don't follow."

"Yes you do. If an organism fails to meet one of the biological requirements for life, is it still considered alive?"

Sam continued to scrutinize Alex-Athena. "You look alive enough to me."

"And why's that?"

"You're breathing, talking to me, I'm sure you have to eat, you respond to my questions, and you're conscious. I'd say that's pretty alive."

Alex-Athena closed the book and leaned back in her chair. "You missed one."

"I don't think reproduction is a big factor at our age."

"Is it?" She crossed her legs. "Not too long ago, you and I would already be bearing our first children at this age. We're both biologically capable at this point. The only reason we aren't is because it's become a social faux pas."

"So what are you saying? You can't reproduce?"

"Oh, we're just as biologically complete as you are, Sammie. But what's bothering me is, am I meant to do such a basic function as passing on my genes?"

Sam scratched her head. "Okay, you lost me."

Alex-Athena leaned forward. "Oh, don't play dumb. The most basic biological function in the world is passing on one's genes. It's instinct. Nowadays the reproductive act has been transmuted into an act of pleasure thanks to society and the advent of contraceptive technology, but the impulse is unchanged. But suppose that I'm not designed for that? If I lack the instinctual desire to pass on my genes, what am I?"

"Reproduction doesn't define life, Alex."

"I know. But that's only part of it. You are natural, born of a man and a woman. I am artificial, created in a lab for an unknown purpose. I breathe and bleed like you, but I am still artificial. Does that mean I'm not human? Am I really alive? If I'm not alive, then what do my thoughts and feelings mean?"

"Now you're going back to where you started."

"Exactly. What is life, Sam? Is life just a combination of chemical cellular reactions? Are thought and consciousness just the net result of electrical relays in the brain, or is there something deeper, like a soul or a ghost or whatever you want to call it?"

"There are lots of things science can't answer. It can define the symptoms of life, but it can't answer exactly what it is."

"And that's why I worry about whether or not I am alive. Well, maybe I should reiterate. I know I am functional in terms of biology, but am I alive like a lowly beast – conscious only to the point of survival - or am I alive like you and Alex; individual, unique, working toward some higher definition of existence?"

Sam averted her eyes. "I…can't answer that."

"No, you can't. I'm the only one who can." She stared at her hand. "Maybe that's why I turned to violence. Maybe on some level I sought to understand life by studying death. After I was almost raped, I wanted to see for myself if there was something else to life than survival and passing on genetic material. Perhaps… I thought that if I killed you, I would somehow understand what it means to be truly alive."

An uneasy silence passed between them before Sam asked, "So are you still going to kill me? Is this the only way you think you can understand life?"

Alex-Athena stood up. "No, I think there are other ways to comprehend life. But I will still kill you. That much I am certain about."

Sam raised her hands and settled into a fighting stance. "Then come on and kill me. See for yourself if life is defined by non-life."

Alex-Athena closed her eyes. She lowered her hands to her hips and drew a pair of long, sharp daggers. She held one of them in a reverse grip and raised them in front of her as she tensed to strike. She opened her eyes and focused on Sam.

"Then die."

* * *

Alex opened a heavy hatch and climbed down into the maintenance shaft. So far she had seen very few clones. From what she gathered from various security terminals, they typically didn't patrol this area very often. She was thankful for that, but the steam down here was killing her hair! She knew she was getting closer to the Steamworks, whatever that was. Pipes were in abundance here, some of them hot to the touch and many had valves attached to them. The claustrophobic maintenance shaft forced Alex to crouch a lot as she crept forward, and the unbearably humid atmosphere caused her to sweat profusely.

"This place is worse than New Orleans!" she complained.

The shaft was also very dark, forcing Alex to rely on her infrared shades to see. She crouched to get through another tight spot and absent-mindedly placed her hand on a pipe for balance. The pipe burned her hand and she immediately withdrew it and shook it.

"Ouch! Whoever built this place should be shot!"

She continued forward until another hatch impeded her progress. She opened the lock and stepped into a refreshingly cool breeze. Everything suddenly became unbearably bright, which meant that this area was better lit. She raised the shades on to her head and whistled in admiration as she looked around. She found herself in a huge room that was filled with water at the bottom. A waterfall fell directly across from her, blowing a cool breeze in her direction. A complex network of pipes decorated the room, and a walkway extended across it high overhead.

Alex called up the map on her Compowder. "Okay, just need to get up there and the Steamworks is right around the corner." She removed her buckle and aimed it at the walkway. Just as she was about to fire, she heard a door open above and she hid behind a hot pipe.

Several clones walked across the walkway, searching intently and chatting with each other. Alex waited patiently as they made their way slowly across the walkway. Most of them left, except for two who remained at the entrance. Alex stared up hopelessly and slouched against the wall.

"Can't go up," she mused quietly, "Have to go across."

She spotted an outcropping on the other side of the room near the waterfall. She launched her buckle at a point above her and swung across. What she didn't notice about the ledge was that it was slightly higher up than the other side, which resulted in Alex slamming into the other side. She scrambled back up onto the ledge and pulled her line down. She watched the guards, but they hadn't noticed her.

Alex looked around and saw the ledge she sat on went behind the waterfall. Not knowing anything better to do, she carefully crept along it. The roar of the waterfall drowned out all other sound as she made her way behind it, and she took care not to lose her footing on the slick metal. She crawled out from behind the waterfall and found the ledge went around the next corner. She followed it around after making sure she hadn't been spotted, and found the ledge led to a platform with a ladder going up and a stairwell going all the way to the water below. Alex quietly climbed up the ladder and looked around when her head poked over the top. She ducked as a clone walked by and she waited for her to go around the corner before climbing up.

She spotted a lift to her left and quickly entered it. She pressed the "up" button and the door closed behind her. The door in front of her was transparent, allowing Alex to look up the slanted shaft. The lift started with a jolt and ascended.

A couple of minutes later, it stopped and the front door opened. Alex stepped out into another terribly humid room.

"Man, haven't they ever heard of air…conditioning…oh wow."

She found herself inside a massive cavern. Pipes lined and entered and exited the walls of the cavern. Steam-powered machines noisily cranked and hissed, performing whatever functions they were designed for. Walkways crisscrossed the cavern at various levels, some entering and exiting doors, and others leading to maintenance areas. Alex looked ahead and saw the walkway she was on led to a point where all the pipes converged into a single machine like a network of blood vessels to a heart.

She relaxed her shoulders, took a deep breath, and strode toward the machine on the far side of the cavern.

"I guess that's my target. This place is creepy. I can't help but feel like it's alive."

As she neared the machine, she started getting nervous. There were no signs of guards or engineers or anything in the cavern. Alex began to feel that someone was watching her, and her pace slackened as she drew closer to the machine. When she was within twenty paces of the machine, she heard a familiar voice say, "Hello, Alex."

Alex jumped and looked around. "Who…who's there?"

"Just little ole me."

Alex looked up and spotted her. Sam-Athena sat on top of the machine with one leg dangling off. She looked down at Alex with a mixture of scorn and anticipation.

"I thought this was going a little too easy," said Alex.

"Hmm. If you say so." Sam-Athena sounded distant and indifferent.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to stop me?"

"Of course. I'm not letting you tamper with the Steam Core. It's the heart of this whole complex."

"So why don't you come down here already?"

"Because, to tell the truth, I don't want to fight you."

Alex blinked. "What?"

"Tell me Alex, why are you here?"

"To prevent you from destroying WOOHP."

"And why am I here?"

"Um, to destroy WOOHP?"

Sam-Athena snorted. "No, that's just something we have to do. What I meant was, why do I even exist? What is my greater purpose?"

Alex scratched her head. "Err, philosophy was never my bag."

"That's okay. I knew you weren't the smart one."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. It's just that, we're not like you."

"Well that's obvious enough."

"No, not in the physical sense. I meant we were created in a lab. We were designed for a specific purpose. But, I can't see that purpose."

"So? Nobody knows where their lives will take them. I sure don't. Not even Sam knows where she'll be a year from now."

"That's part of it, Alex. But what I'm getting at is, you were born with infinite possibilities. Freedom was your heritage. Me? I was created with a specific purpose in mind. I am bound to that fate. Any attempts to break free of it will result in my death."

"That's not true! You're smart, there's so much you can do!"

Sam-Athena stared at Alex. "Is there?"

"Umm…"

"Half the US Navy is waiting for us. If you fail, they'll storm the place, kill us, and then cut us apart for research. If your mission succeeds, WOOHP will descend upon this place and put us back to sleep indefinitely. Either way, it's death for us."

"No it isn't! Just give up. I'm sure WOOHP can work something out. I'll vouch for you!"

"Will you vouch for your clone, too?"

Alex opened her mouth and closed it. Her arm was still sore from the burn. "I…don't know."

Sam-Athena reclined against the wall. "See? We are doomed. I've felt it ever since I woke up. We're freaks, Alex. We were never meant to be, and you are the proof that nature is trying to insure our destruction."

"Hey, I'm not going to kill you! I'd never do that, no matter how bad you are!"

"But you're here. Evidently, you want to put me away."

"You can't go around committing crimes without paying the consequences."

"Crime?" Sam-Athena looked away. "It was a crime we were ever created. That's why I wanted Macker dead. He deserved it for creating us with no intention of letting us live."

"You didn't have to do that. We put Macker away. He's not getting out for a long time."

"That was your justice, Alex. Tell me, how would you feel if you found out your parents gave birth do you for a specific purpose, and then planned on killing you once you'd accomplished that purpose?"

"I…guess I'd be pretty upset."

"Enough to kill them?"

"No! Look, where is this all going?"

Sam-Athena sighed. "I was hoping maybe talking with you would help me figure out why I was created. Guess not."

Alex looked at her for a moment. "You said you wanted to cure your sisters. Wouldn't that be a purpose?"

"A plan, yes. But I can't help but wonder what I'm meant to do after that. I still feel there's something more, something I can't comprehend. Something my creator is withholding from me."

"Then why do you even bother with these benefactors?"

"Because out of all the world, they're the only ones who wanted to help us."

"Then why not appeal to WOOHP? Their job is to help people."

"Would you consider me a person?"

"Wait, what?"

"Seriously, Alex. I'm a copy of your friend. Does that even make me human? A copy is just that; a copy. I'm not really human, so the rules of being human don't even apply to me, do they?"

"Well…"

"I'm just a thing as far as the rest of the world is concerned. I have no value as a human being. I'm just a thing to be studied and locked away. At least, that's what the rest of the world thinks."

"I don't think that."

"Oh?"

"I still think you're human, but, you've just made some bad choices, that's all."

"Thanks, Alex. You have no idea what that means to me." Sam-Athena jumped down between Alex and the Steam Core. She wore the same dress from before."So, what are you planning to do?"

"That depends on what you're planning to do. Are you still going to destroy WOOHP?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll have to destroy that Core and bring you in."

"Then I'll just have to stop you." She held her sword out straight with her left hand. "Please, Alex. I drew this sword once in self-defense. Don't make me draw it against you."

"You won't have to if you just give up."

"I can't do that. Please try to understand."

"I do. But I still can't let you harm WOOHP."

Sam-Athena closed her eyes and flicked the sword out of the scabbard with her thumb. She took hold of it with her right hand and drew it completely from the scabbard. The sword sang as it slid from its sheath, and the finely polished blade gleamed in the artificial light.

Sam-Athena tossed the scabbard away and held the sword in one hand. Alex unfolded her TIQ and held it in front of her.

"So sad," began Sam-Athena, "that it must end this way."

"Yeah, too bad things couldn't have been different," said Alex.

* * *

Clover back flipped several times and ran behind a column while her clone's bullets danced around her feet. The bullets stopped as Clover-Athena reloaded her gun.

"What's the matter?" she taunted. "Afraid of my little pop gun?"

"Pop gun?" Clover yelled back. "That's a machine gun in case you haven't noticed!"

"Huh, so it is!" She ran to the corner of the tower and jumped across to the adjacent beam, then ran to the corner where Clover was hiding. Clover stepped out to meet her and grabbed her gun with one hand and tried to chop with the other. Clover-Athena caught Clover's hand and started pushing against Clover. Clover resisted with all her strength, but her knees began bending and she started to go down on one knee. Clover-Athena pushed with her gun hand and the muzzle inched closer to Clover's head. Clover struggled to no avail against her foe, who showed no signs of remorse or enjoyment.

Man, if the guys ever find out I did this…

Clover spit in her Clone's eye, startling her and causing her to let go.

"You sick little…"

Clover took her chance and slipped out from under her clone's grasp, circled past her, and snatched her pistol from its holster. The clone turned around and they both pointed their guns at each other's heads. The two of them stood stock-still, not daring to move an inch. Sweat began beading up on their foreheads as they tightened their grip on their weapons. A lone gull flew by, riding the wind that whistled through the tower.

Finally, Clover swallowed and said, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Clover-Athena smiled. "For you to take the safety off."

Clover glanced at the gun and found the safety securely engaged. "Ohhh…" Without warning, Clover performed a back flip and tried to kick the gun out of the clone's hand, She held onto the gun and let off a burst of automatic fire as the kick knocked it over her head. She tried to level it at Clover again, but Clover jumped at her and kicked the gun out of her hand, sending it to the sea below.

Clover landed, took the safety off the gun, and aimed it at the Clone. Clover-Athena stepped in, brushed her hand aside, and stripped the gun out of Clover's hand. She spun and stepped around Clover, trying to get the gun against her head again. Clover turned, grabbed the gun, and then stepped past Clover-Athena in one move, pulling the gun from her hand and aiming it at her at the same time. Not to be outdone, Clover-Athena sidestepped behind Clover and stripped her of the gun again. Clover reached behind her as the clone turned around again and blocked her gun arm so she couldn't aim it at her. They both turned around and faced each other, Clover still holding Clover-Athena's arm. Clover-Athena went down on one knee and swept Clover's legs out from under her. Not to be outdone, Clover wrapped her legs around the clone's head, throwing her over Clover's head. The impact caused her to drop the gun, sending it skittering to the edge of the beam.

Clover jumped over her clone and dashed for the gun. Clover-Athena realized what was happening and rolled forward, grabbing Clover's ankle and tripping her. Clover-Athena leaped at the gun, scooped it up, and then sprang away from Clover.

While she was airborne, Clover activated her Jetpack and flew across the tower to a higher level. Clover-Athena landed and aimed her gun at where Clover was, only to find a trail of smoke where Clover had been. She followed the trail to find Clover ascending the tower. Clover-Athena held the gun in both hands, aimed, and fired a single shot at Clover.

The shot struck the Jetpack, kicking up a shower of sparks and a cloud of smoke as Clover went out of control. She flew in several great loops and spun wildly before she finally managed to slip the device off her shoulders. She dropped to the nearest beam and landed on the edge, knocking the wind from her as the Jetpack struck the tower and exploded in a shower of flames.

Clover pulled herself up and heard her clone call out from below, "I'll let you keep the Bungee Belt, but the Jetpack is cheating!"

Clover crawled to the edge of the beam. "Cheating? You're the one to talk, girl!" Clover called back.

Clover-Athena shrugged. "Hey, if I can't fly, you can't fly. I'm coming up!" She began quickly ascending the tower to where Clover knelt. Clover frantically looked around, trying to come up with a plan. Her eyes settled on the place where her Jetpack had blown up. The explosion had cut the beam it hit in two. Clover checked herself. The only gadgets she had left were her Laser Nail File and a Ninja Nail. Everything else had blown up with the Jetpack. A plan formulated in her mind as Clover-Athena hopped onto the beam. Clover stayed still as the clone aimed the gun at her.

"Tell me Clover," Clover-Athena began, "do you think what you're doing is right?"

Clover stared at her intently. "Yes." She's playing head games with me.

"Even if it means keeping hundreds of innocent people unlawfully locked away?"

"Hey, you guys tried to rob all those banks. You'd be in jail right now if it weren't for all that genetic tampering or whatever it was."

"But that wasn't our doing, Clover. We were under Macker's mind control at the time. No court in the world would hold us accountable for our actions. Yet most of us are imprisoned indefinitely, even if it is for their own good."

"So that gives you the right to destroy WOOHP and everyone who works there?"

"This isn't revenge, Clover. It's justice."

"So what about us? We work for WOOHP. Does that mean you'll kill us, too?"

Clover-Athena hesitated. "If it comes to that. I'd much rather you join us and help cure us, but it seems Alex was right all along. There's no way we can co-exist."

Clover stood up and faced her genetic daughter. "So, are you going to shoot me or not?"

Clover-Athena tightened her grip on the pistol, and then relaxed it before putting the gun away. "Yes, but I'd rather just toss you off the tower instead."

Clover swallowed. "Okay, fine with me!" she said weakly.

Clover-Athena raised her hands and quickly closed with Clover. Her speed and strength kept Clover on the defensive, driving her back toward one of the tower's main pillars, just like she wanted. Clover barely avoided being knocked off the tower several times before the clone finally backed her against the pillar. Clover-Athena drew her knife from her leg strap and held it up as she approached Clover.

"Such a pity," she said as she prepared to stab her.

"Yeah," said Clover. "Such a pity you didn't see this coming!" She armed her Ninja Nail and flicked it against the pillar. The explosion cut straight through the pillar, causing the entire tower to groan and sway as it lost one of its main supports. Clover-Athena looked around in alarm as the steel tower swayed and groaned, and then turned to Clover with a venomous look on her face.

"You…you…" she cracked up and started laughing. "Wow, you got me there. I didn't expect you to try something like that. Nice work!"

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah. Not like you'll live to try it again, though." She stabbed at Clover, but only hit metal as Clover ducked out of the way. Clover used her Bungee Belt to swing to the other side of the tower, and her clone followed close behind on foot. Clover armed her Laser Nail File and ran to the other pillar. Clover-Athena jumped in her path and attacked. Clover fell back as the clone attacked with calculated fury, alternately trying to grab Clover, knock her off the tower, and ventilate her with the knife. They dashed back and forth across the beam as they fought, Clover's quick, flexible style proving useless against her clone's close, defensive style. Try as she might, Clover couldn't penetrate Clover-Athena's defense. Clover-Athena was having a hard time staying close to Clover, but Clover was tiring, and her clone showed no signs of slowing down.

Clover quickly backed away to put some space between the two of them. She was breathing heavily, and sweat ran freely down her face. The clone, on the other hand, was cool as ever. Clover-Athena lunged at Clover. Clover vaulted over her clone and fired her buckle at the next level and pulled herself up before the clone could reach her.

Clover scrambled to the pillar and began cutting it with her nail file. The thick metal column resisted the laser, slowing Clover's progress as her clone climbed up to her.

"Come on, hurry up! Can't you tell she's coming?"

Clover-Athena jumped onto the beam and gasped when she saw what Clover was doing. She sprinted to the pillar, but was too late. The metal pillar snapped, and the entire tower swayed and screeched as it swung past its tolerance, and finally began to collapse.

"Yes!" Clover exclaimed.

"No!" exclaimed Clover-Athena.

The top half of the tower fell over, causing a horrific screeching noise as the metal bent and twisted. The remaining pillars stopped it from breaking completely off, but the weight of the tower was putting far too much stress on the pillars, and they began to tear out of their moorings.

Clover saw this and turned to the clone. "Time to split!"

Clover-Athena looked at her mother distantly and nodded. She began hopping down the tower while Clover used her Bungee Belt to rappel down. They reached the ground at the same time and ran from the tower as the remaining pillars tore themselves from their moorings and the entire structure toppled off the island into the sea. Clover assumed a victory pose and cheered, "Score one for WOOHP!"

Clover-Athena sank to her knees and stared at the wreckage despondently. "That's it, then. We're finished. There's nothing to stop them now without the barrier."

Clover patted her on the shoulder. "Oh, cheer up! I'll make sure your cell is nice and comfortable. Heck, I'll even Feng Shui it for ya!"

Clover-Athena grabbed Clover's hand and started squeezing so hard Clover could hear the bones begin to crack.

"Ow! Let go! That hurts!"

"The barrier is down, but I'm not." She pressed her knife against Clover's stomach. "I'd say this calls for a nice evisceration, what do you think?"

Clover's eyes dilated with the realization that this person was about to kill her. Her hand was in an iron grip; she couldn't get away.

"Goodbye, mother. You put up a good fight."

She started to thrust the knife into Clover's belly, but stopped. Clover froze where she was. The slightest movement would cause the knife to penetrate her skin, and she had no intention of not wearing bikinis this summer. Then she heard something. The sound of metal bending under stress. Clover-Athena's face lit up with alarm when she realized what it was.

"Oh, craaAAAAAAHHH!"

The floor beneath them gave way, dropping both of them into the room below. Clover, who was standing up when the floor fell out, managed to leap to safety and land clear of the wreckage. She stood up and turned around. A huge pile of twisted junk now filled the room. The clone was nowhere in sight. Clover started climbing the piles of metal and looking around.

"Hello? You still there?"

Clover listened to the eerie silence. As the last few slabs of metal and concrete slid to a halt, she heard something. A faint moaning mixed with whimpering. She followed the sound and found the clone crawling out of the wreckage. The unnatural bending of her leg told Clover the whole story. She climbed down to her clone and knelt beside her. Clover-Athena looked up at her mother anxiously.

"So, you going to gloat over me now?"

"No, I'm going to help you up."

"I don't need your help. It's only a leg." She crawled forward and winced. "And a few ribs."

"Come on, you." Clover started to help her up.

"Let go of me!"

"I'm your mother remember? Mommy knows what's best for her little girl."

"Oh, shut up." Clover-Athena allowed Clover to help her up and leaned on Clover for support. Clover carried her to a small crate to sit Clover-Athena on and then went to find materials for a splint. When Clover returned with them, she began setting her Clone's leg.

"Why are you helping me? I did almost gut you."

"Because you won't try anymore."

"How do you know that?"

"All the energy is gone from your voice. You don't want to fight anymore."

Clover-Athena averted her eyes. "I guess you're right."

Clover finished setting the leg and stood back. "There! Not bad for my first time! Now let's get you out of here and into a hospital."

Clover-Athena stared at Clover apprehensively. "Why the heck are you being so nice to me?"

"Well, why not? It's only right that I take care of another person, especially when they're hurt."

Clover-Athena stared at her. "Another person…"

"Hmm?"

After a moment, her face lit up with the recognition of a mystery that had eluded her for a long time. "Maybe that's it. Maybe that's why I've been so miserable! She looked up at Clover, a warm, genuine smile illuminating her entire face. "I've been doing this all for myself this whole time, when I should have been doing it for others. It's not me that matters, it's them."

Clover smiled at her daughter. "Looks like there's hope for you after all. Let's get going, shall we?"

Clover-Athena opened her mouth to respond when the room was filled with the sound of twisting metal. She looked around to determine the cause and found it: One of the pillars had so violently ripped out of its moorings that the superstructure had been heavily damaged. She noticed a hairline fracture forming on their side of the room, which ran across the ceiling and down the walls. Clover-Athena realized this area was suspended over open air.

"Clover! Run! The place is about to break away!"

"What?"

A deafening roar filled the room, followed by a violent quake. Sunlight poured in as the wall fell away, taking part of the floor and Clover-Athena with it. Clover reached for her, and missed. They looked at each other helplessly for a moment, and then Clover-Athena was gone.

Clover sank to her knees and looked over the ledge. She caught a last glimpse of the debris hitting the sea far below and hung her head. She began to choke up.

"No…no fair."

* * *

Sam darted around one of the massive generators and quickly looked around. She couldn't see Alex-Athena anywhere, and the noise of the place was making it impossible to listen for her. Sam stood still, looking each way, until the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She leaped aside just as Alex-Athena landed and slashed at the air right where Sam was standing. She landed and wasted no time dashing at Sam. Sam dodged several slashes and then received a brutal kick to the sternum, launching her against the wall. Sam spun away as Alex-Athena launched another kick at her, striking the wall hard enough to crack it. Sam went down on one knee and kicked Alex's feet out from under her. Alex fell on her back, and then quickly sprang back up as Sam jumped away. Alex took a deep breath and rushed at Sam, determined to impale Sam on her knives.

Sam parried the first attack and dodged the next one, causing Alex to overextend her arm and throw her slightly off-balance. Sam's fist connected with Alex's face, causing her to stumble away from Sam, but she didn't fall down. Sam shook her hand and held her wrist.

"Ow, what are you made of? Concrete?"

Alex-Athena rubbed the side of her face. "No, but you'll wish you were in just a second."

Without warning, the clone charged Sam. Sam was just distracted by her hand enough to fail to prepare for the clone. Sam extended her arm, and Alex ducked under it and thrust one of her knives into Sam's stomach. Sam felt the wind escape from her lungs and a burning sensation fill her stomach. Alex-Athena backed away and smiled triumphantly. Sam knelt on the floor and placed her hand where she felt the knife hit. She held it up, but there was no blood on her hand.

She looked down and saw no blood, not even a scratch where the clone had struck her, although her stomach still hurt.

"W-what?"

Alex smiled and held up the knife she had struck Sam with. She was holding it backwards, meaning she had hit Sam with the butt of the handle.

"That…you tease!"

"The old bait-and-switch. I just love messing with people's heads." She switched her grip on the knife. "But no more joking around. Now I'm serious."

Sam recovered her breath and stood up. She unfolded her TIQ and held it behind her with one hand and signaled Alex with the other. "Okay, let's go."

Alex-Athena nodded and rushed at Sam. Sam managed to keep Alex away with her staff, while Alex jabbed and slashed with her daggers. Sam thrust one end at Alex, who trapped the TIQ with her daggers. She spun and sidestepped the staff and stepped close to Sam, raising one dagger in the air for a strike. Sam caught her arm with one hand and pivoted her feet to throw Alex over her shoulder. Alex landed lightly and immediately rushed at Sam again. She swiped at Sam with one knife, and Sam met it with her TIQ. The staff struck Alex's hand, causing her to drop the knife. Sam caught Alex and used her momentum to guide her around and away. Alex stumbled and stopped herself before turning around.

Sam walked over to the knife and kicked it under one of the massive generators, and then signaled Alex-Athena to continue.

Alex-Athena grinned and leaped at Sam. Sam blocked with her TIQ, but the force still caused her to take several steps back. Alex stepped up the pace and began forcing Sam back with her rapid assaults. She stepped close to Sam for some quick knife work and came dangerously close to cutting Sam wide open several times. Sam jumped on Alex's shoulders and leaped as far away as she could. Alex looked at her and smirked.

Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked down. Her spysuit had been slashed in several places on her stomach, back, and legs. Steam shot from her ears as she fumed at the clone, who merely giggled at Sam's predicament.

"That's not funny!"

"Sure it is! You're a world-class spy, but you look like you traded your spysuit for a set of hobo clothes."

"I do NOT look like a hobo!"

Alex shifted her weight onto one leg and scrutinized Sam. "You're right. Your hair's far too neat." She flipped her knife into the air and caught it in a reverse grip. "It needs a nice messy trim. Then you'll look more like a hobo."

"Touch my hair and die."

Alex placed her knife hand on her chest. "So you've got it in you after all?"

"Hardly." Sam reached behind her back. "I won't sink to your level."

Alex shrugged. "In nature, those who don't kill are usually killed. That is the way of evolution. Only the strong survive. Nature declares that, as the weaker strain, you should die."

"Oh give me a break. Society has gone beyond the ways of Natural Selection."

"Precisely. Society has broken the natural order. We promote the unhealthy strains that pollute the human gene pool even as those who should pass their genes on refuse to do so for whatever snobbish reasons they have. Society continues to allow the human genome to weaken even as it praises itself for its achievements. We are the epitome of the human genome. We are what mankind could become."

"Frankly, I'm glad that's not the case if it means monsters like you will exist."

"What, are you still upset over what I did to your friend?"

"You think?"

Alex flexed her knees and held her weapon in front of her. "You'll join each other soon enough. Sam will take care of her easily."

"Of all of us, Alex is the one you should never underestimate."

"Exactly."

Alex rushed Sam, and Sam hurled her Sticky Grenade at Alex. Alex jumped straight up and arched her back, arcing over the grenade by inches. She landed gracefully and smirked at Sam. "You missed."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Look again."

Alex turned around and gasped. Sam's grenade was stuck to one of the generators. As soon as she realized this, it exploded, covering the machine with its sticky goop and gumming up the turbines. The room was filled with a horrible screeching noise as the internal workings of the generator ground to a halt and began grinding against the parts that still moved. Sam and Alex covered their ears as the noise grew louder and louder, and finally the generator exploded. A huge wheel was ejected from the machine, smashing into another generator and causing it to explode. The room shuddered as the machines began exploding in sequence, and Alex and Sam fell to their knees to keep from falling over. The room was filled with fire and smoke as the generators shredded themselves and blasted huge holes in the walls and floor. Alex and Sam stayed still as smoking machine parts rained down around them. The lights went out, throwing the room into total darkness. Only the bursts of flame and sparks briefly illuminated the room until the calamity died down and the emergency lights came on, flooding the room with red light.

Sam and Alex stood up slowly and looked around with trepidation. San noticed Alex was badly distracted by the destruction and took advantage of this. She kicked the knife from Alex's loose hand and aimed at her head with her TIQ. Alex turned around and knocked the TIQ out of Sam's hand with great force, sending it spinning into the shadows. Sam punched at Alex, but she merely dodged under her arm, stepped past Sam, and backhanded Sam in the back of her head. The blow slammed Sam against the side of a now-defunct generator and stunned her. Sam rubbed the back of her head and started to step away from the machine when a pair of powerful arms wrapped around her neck. Alex-Athena slipped one arm under Sam's chin and pulled it toward her, holding it firmly in place with her other arm.

"Now," she hissed into Sam's ear, "You die."

She tightened her lock on Sam's neck and began choking the life from her. Sam grabbed Alex's arm and pulled on it to no avail. Her throat was clenched shut and her lungs cried out for air. The rock-hard arms held fast, cutting off the air to her lungs and pinching her carotid arteries shut, cutting off the blood supply to Sam's brain. Sam struggled against the clone, but she held Sam fast, and Sam was getting weaker by the second. The edges of Sam's vision grew dark, and the darkness began encroaching on the rest of her field of vision. Her knees grew weak and her throat burned. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came from it.

_No, I'm not going down now. Not like this!_

Sam placed one foot on the metal wall in front of her and ran up the side of the generator. She wrenched free of the clone's grasp and air rushed into her lungs again. She ran up the side of the generator and flipped over Alex's head. Alex turned to meet her, and Sam planted a vicious kick across Alex-Athena's face and spun her back around. Sam landed and immediately kicked Alex-Athena in the middle of her back, hammering her between Sam's foot and the steel surface. Alex-Athena gasped as something in her back went "pop!" Sam backed off and prepared for Alex-Athena's counterattack, but it never came. Alex-Athena stood there for a moment, and then sank to her knees, gasping and clawing for air. She leaned back and fell on her back. Her fingers tensed and twitched, and she stared at the ceiling as she arched her back and convulsed.

Sam covered her mouth in shock. "Oh, Alex. I'm sorry!"

Alex-Athena looked at Sam, still gasping for air. She was helpless. Dark memories began flooding back with the feeling of helplessness and she started hallucinating. Suddenly, she was back in WOOHP again, a weak little clone girl, captive of a huge organization and her sisters dying all around her. She didn't see Sam standing there. Instead, she saw a caretaker, his eyes filled with lust-induced madness.

Sam stepped forward to help Alex-Athena.

"St-stay away!" she cried. "Don't hurt me!"

"Alex, I'm not going to-"

"Stay back! Please, don't hurt me! Go away!" She tried to get up, but her injured back immobilized her.

Sam sensed real fear in Alex-Athena's voice. She must be re-living that incident.

Sam slowly stepped closer to Alex-Athena, who cowered helplessly on the floor.

"Don't hurt me," she whimpered.

Sam knelt next to Alex and picked her off the floor. Sam held her close and whispered softly, "It's okay. No one's going to hurt you. Not anymore."

Alex-Athena's breathing started to calm down. She still wasn't seeing straight, but she knew something was up. She tentatively placed her arms around Sam's neck and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"S-Sam? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Alex. Everything's okay now."

Alex held her tighter and her pounding heart slowed down. Her breathing slowed down to a normal pace and her vision began clearing up.

"Sam, I was so scared. He wanted to hurt me."

"I know, but he's gone now. You'll never have to worry about him ever again."

"But there's so many more. What if they want to hurt me, too?"

"They won't. As long as you've got us, we won't let them hurt you."

Alex's vision completely cleared and she remembered where she was. She looked as Sam and found she wasn't hugging her best friend, but her best friend's gene mother. She gasped and pushed away from Sam, scrambling back against a large chunk of debris. She stared at Sam cautiously, and Sam smiled back at her.

Alex-Athena blushed. She had let her opponent catch her in a moment of weakness and was embarrassed for it. She averted her eyes and Sam smiled softer still.

"I always figured you were a big softie under that razor-sharp exterior."

"Don't mention it."

"What? That you've still got your humanity even after what happened to you?"

Alex looked at her inquisitively. "You…you knew?"

"My clone told me all about it. In light of all that, it's no wonder you're so mean."

"…"

"The whole time, you hid your fear through violence. You acted so tough, but deep down inside, you're still a scared little girl, haunted by a horrible event."

Alex-Athena lowered her gaze and stared at the floor. She had never felt so weak and vulnerable in her life.

"What you need to realize is that's all in the past now. Whoever tried to hurt you can never do that again. Not everyone wants to hurt you. You just need to open your eyes and realize that. Let someone else into your life for a change."

Alex-Athena shut her eyes to hold back the tears, but they came anyway.

"Th-thank y-you S-Sammie." She sobbed and wiped her tears away. "Thank you, for helping me see past my anger. I feel like a huge burden just fell off my shoulders. Thank you."

"There, see? That wasn't so bad."

"No, it really wasn't!" Alex-Athena raised one arm into the air and held the other arm out to her side. She leaned over and twisted her torso, causing a loud "pop!" in her back. "Ow!" she said as she sat back up and rubbed her back.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it'll be sore for a while, but at least I can move again."

They stared at each other for a while, and Sam noticed the villainous gleam was still in Alex's eyes.

"Are you still going to destroy WOOHP?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, but not out of anger anymore. This will be strictly professional."

"Then I guess we'll still have to fight each other?"

"True, but it'll be even this time."

"Even? You're still way stronger than me, even with a hurt back."

"I meant we'd be even ideologically. This time I won't be blinded by old rage. Besides, now I owe you one for helping me."

"Really? Okay then, you can repay me by not attacking WOOHP."

Alex laughed. "I'm afraid that's still out of the question, Sammie. I'm still going to dismantle WOOHP. I'll have to repay you by some other means."

They wearily stood up. Sam was exhausted physically. Alex-Athena was exhausted emotionally. They stared into each other's eyes, waiting for someone to make the first move. A dull rumbling began building up from outside the room. They looked around in confusion.

"What the…?"

They felt the floor quake slightly at first, and then the tremors escalated until they were reaching for something to hold onto, and then the tremors stopped abruptly.

"Well that was odd," said Sam. "What do you suppose that was?"

"I don't-" Alex-Athena was cut off when a generator fell through the floor, dragging many meters of cable with it and a large chunk of the wall it was attached to. The cables tore from the wall and snaked their way up to the ceiling, and then tore a major support out of the ceiling. The support fell and landed on the walkway right above where Sam was standing.

"Sam!" Alex sprinted to Sam and shoved her down, catching the walkway and straining with all her might to hold it up. Sam stared in awe at her strength and courage, and Alex looked down at her and yelled, "What are you waiting for? Go!" Sam scrambled out from under the wreckage and assessed the situation. The ceiling was sagging without the support beam and was about to collapse on top of Alex.

"Alex, get out of there!"

Alex sank to one knee under the massive load. She looked at Sam and grinned. "I…guess we're even now." A deafening crash filled the room as the ceiling collapsed. Sam shielded her face and turned away as the mass of rock and metal buried Alex-Athena. When the rocks stopped falling, Sam looked back. A pile of rubble and dust now stood where Alex-Athena had been. An unnatural silence fell on the room. Sam stared at the pile of rock and twisted metal in disbelief, and then held her forehead in one hand and shook her head slowly.

"Oh, you stupid girl. Why'd you have to go and do that?"

* * *

Alex felt a shudder run up her arm as she blocked a strike from Sam-Athena. The TIQ was indestructible, but her hand wasn't. Sam-Athena's swift, precise strikes forced Alex back again and again. Sam struck at Alex again and Alex jumped back to avoid her sword. Alex counterattacked and Sam blocked her TIQ with impunity. Sam pushed Alex away, kicked her down, and then raised her sword overhead for a stabbing thrust. Alex scrambled out of the sword's path as it struck the metal walkway and tried to stand back up. Sam swung at her again and Alex dove aside to avoid the sword and hung onto the railing. She jumped away as Sam-Athena thrust at her and followed with a slash that Alex barely rolled away from.

Alex rolled to her feet and attacked with her TIQ. She swung at Sam with all her fury, but the clone blocked each swing effortlessly. Sam went down on one knee and swept Alex's legs out and then performed a forward flip toward Alex. She planted her feet in Alex's stomach, pinned her to the floor, and then performed another forward flip to dismount. Alex clutched her stomach as she sat up, and Sam looked down and smiled confidently.

"Give up, yet?" asked Sam-Athena.

Alex got up on one knee. "Not by…a long shot."

Sam let her stand back up and smiled again. "I really do admire your courage, Alex. It's such a shame I'll have to kill you."

"Is that your only option?"

"It's the one I've chosen."

"Really bad choice."

Sam-Athena raised her sword to her head and held it level with the tip pointing at Alex. She settled into a fighting stance and attacked. Her sword sang as it traced deadly arcs through the air, forcing Alex to retreat down the walkway. After several feints, she finally saw an opening and thrust her TIQ at Sam-Athena. The clone performed a forward flip and landed perfectly balanced on the railing. She held the point of her sword to Alex's throat and smiled smugly.

Alex swallowed. Her arm was still extended from the thrust. She was completely vulnerable.

"Your life is now in my hands," began Sam-Athena. "You might want to try begging."

Alex's eyes shifted to the clone. "I'll never beg to you."

"Then what will you do? It's kind of obvious you're no match for me."

"I've heard that line a lot." Alex swung at Sam-Athena's heels and the clone jumped into the air and landed behind Alex. Alex turned around and met the sword with her TIQ. Her hands almost went numb from the vibrations, but she held on. Sam-Athena twisted the sword and slid it past Alex's staff. Alex craned her head out of the blade's path and ducked as Sam snapped the sword across the space where her neck was a moment ago. She swept Sam's legs out with her foot and Sam caught her fall on one hand and sprang away, landing upright. She leaped at Alex with a quick overhead strike and Alex dodged as the sword struck the floor with a loud "ping!" She raised the sword with a quick vertical strike and then stabbed at Alex again. Alex turned her back to avoid the sword, but still felt the cold metal blade slide along her shoulders under her Jetpack. Sam flicked the sword and sliced the Jetpack off Alex's back. Alex quickly backed away.

"Can't have you cheating on me," said the clone.

"Cheating? Who's got the sword here?"

"Me."

Alex blinked. "Right, so you do!"

Sam-Athena ran at Alex and swung. Alex parried the strike, but Sam followed it up with a roundhouse kick that sent Alex over the railing and out of sight. Sam-Athena looked over the side to see where Alex had fallen, but couldn't see her anywhere. All she saw were the catwalks below, and the water reservoir below them. A bad feeling dawned on her, and she turned around just in time to catch Alex's foot in her face. She fell over the railing and grabbed onto the edge of the walkway with her free hand. Alex stood over her and leaned over. Sam-Athena glared up at her as she worked out a means out of this mess.

"Come on, Sam. I don't really want to hurt you. Just come with us. I won't let WOOHP hurt you either, even if I don't believe they would."

Sam-Athena hung from the walkway in silence. "You just don't understand, do you? I'll never go back. I can't go back. I've just gone too far to turn back now!" She swung at the walkway with great ferocity and sliced it in two. The walkway groaned and screeched as the two halves fell away from each other.

Alex hung on to the railing on one half and watched the clone recede from her as she ran up her half of the walkway. Alex jumped to a lower walkway as the now-broken bridge fell past it and slammed into the cavern wall with a thunderous crash. She stood up and looked to the other side for the clone. Alex looked up and found her standing at an entrance to the cavern. Her face was full of malice and her eyes flashed at Alex. She lowered her left hand and flicked her wrist. Three throwing knives appeared between her fingers and she held her hand in front of her face.

Alex swallowed and braced for a renewed assault. Sam wasted no time meeting her expectations. She jumped high into the air and flung the throwing knives at Alex with hair-splitting precision and inhuman speed. Alex jumped straight up and flipped backwards as the razor-sharp daggers passed so close she could hear the wind whistle off of them. The knives planted themselves in the metal surface and Alex landed. A strand of hair fell into her face and she puffed it away, only to see it fall to the floor.

"My hair!"

Sam landed and looked up at her. "Hmm?"

"My hair! You ruined my hair! It'll take months to grow back just the way I like it! It's not like all this humidity is bad enough!"

Sam-Athena stood up and looked puzzled. "Wait, I'm about to go William Wallace on you, and you're worried about your hair?"

Alex jabbed an angry finger at her. "Don't change the subject! I spend way too much time on this thing to let you ramble on about whatever you were planning on doing to me. Uhh, just what were you planning on doing to me?"

Sam-Athena let out an exasperated sigh. "Dismember you?"

"Oh. On second thought, maybe that is a little more important than a few strands of hair!"

"Gee, you think?" Sam raised her sword and dashed at Alex. Alex barely kept up with her swordsmanship, but every time she deflected the sword, a knee, fist, or foot was there to take its place. Sam-Athena quickly forced Alex back down the walkway with her unrelenting offence. She finally managed to knock Alex's TIQ from her hand and send it spinning into the waters below. She planted a vicious kick in Alex's torso and threw her to the floor. Alex clutched her chest where Sam-Athena had kicked her and watched the clone approach with murderous intent. Sam raised her sword as she neared Alex and prepared to strike Alex's head off.

Alex fumbled with her belt buckle and launched it straight up just as Sam-Athena was standing over her. She leaned back to avoid the grappling hook, and Alex raised her feet and activated the winch. The belt pulled her off the floor and her feet connected with Sam's chin. Alex hadn't seen where the buckle had attached, and when she did, she grinned. It had attached itself to the Steam Core, and Alex was heading straight for it. She pulled herself up as close as she could and climbed onto the remains of the platform. A control panel sat in front of the Core, and Alex could only think of one thing to do to it. She selected the explosive from her Mini-Charm Bracelet and placed it on the control panel. She stood back and covered her ears as the capsule exploded and shredded the control panel. A loud warning alarm suddenly went off, accompanied by flashing lights. Steam began to vent from the Core and Alex backed away from it. She then heard a sound even more frightening. A wild, furious cry rang from above, and Sam-Athena jumped onto the platform with her. Her lovely face was twisted by rage, and there was a hellish fire behind her eyes. Without a word, Sam stepped forward and backhanded Alex, knocking her off the platform and down to the nearest walkway. Alex bounced twice when she landed and got to her feet as the enraged Sam clone landed light as a feather.

"You've harmed my sisters, attacked my friends, invaded our sanctuary, and now you're going to destroy my home? You will suffer like no woman has ever suffered before!"

Alex stepped back into a fighting stance as Sam-Athena strode toward her. Alex threw her best kick, but Sam blocked it with her free hand and stepped in. She grabbed Alex's shoulder and drove her knee into Alex's stomach before slapping her across the face. Alex stumbled away, but Sam grabbed her arm and yanked her back. She caught Alex with a swift roundhouse kick and launched her down the walkway. Alex struggled to her feet as Sam-Athena approached. The clone raised her sword and swung at Alex just as she jumped off the walkway to the next one down. Alex landed heavily and fell down. Her breathing was ragged and she was soaked in sweat as she struggled to stand up. Her eyes found one of Sam-Athena's throwing knives embedded in the floor, and she absent-mindedly removed it and hid it. She heard a light tap as the clone jumped onto the walkway and strode to where Alex was still kneeling. She brought one foot back and slammed it into Alex's side, hurling her down the walkway. Alex rolled to a stop and fought to get to her knees.

"Get up!" commanded Sam-Athena. "When I cut you down, I want you to be standing as my equal!"

Alex struggled to her feet and stared at Sam and formulated one last plan.

Suddenly, the room shook violently. The disrupted Core was causing pressure to build in the steam pipes, and many were beginning to burst. Clouds of white-hot steam shot from the walls as the complex system began falling apart.

Sam pointed her sword at Alex and issued her silent challenge. Alex nodded slowly and ran straight at Sam's clone. Sam waited for Alex to get close and swung at her head. Alex got her second wind and jumped over Sam and ran to the other end of the walkway. Sam turned and let her get a head start before following. The other end of the walkway ended in a mass of pipes, many of which looked ready to burst from the mounting pressure. Alex focused on the end of the walkway and ran to it even as Sam-Athena's rapid footsteps grew louder and closer.

With about 20 meters to go, Sam-Athena sprang into the air and leaped ahead of Alex. Alex skidded to a halt, aimed low, and threw the knife at Sam as she landed in front of her. Sam landed and immediately felt a strange sensation in her leg. She looked down and found one of her own throwing knives stuck in her leg. A tiny trickle of blood began to flow from the wound and down her leg. Alex leaned against the railing and waited for whatever came next.

When Sam-Athena finally overcame her shock, she slowly leaned over and pulled the knife out of her leg. The blood started flowing a little faster and she stared at the knife, and then the thrower in astonishment.

"You…little…bitch!"

Alex started. No one had EVER called her that. She stared defiantly at Sam-Athena.

Sam strode to her and shoved her down. Alex was so exhausted she couldn't help but let her do it.

"On the ground! Grovel like the bitch you are!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Sam stooped over Alex and picked her up by the neck single-handedly.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Alex. Using a lethal weapon on someone? You're starting to act like your gene daughter."

Alex's voice remained steady and defiant. "I'm not like her. Sam's not like you. Clover's not like your Clover. You're just a copy of something good."

Sam held Alex's face close to hers and lowered her voice. "Are you implying I'm Sam's evil twin?"

"By the way you're acting, I'd say that's a pretty good guess."

Sam's face contorted with anger and she began squeezing Alex's neck. Alex looked behind Sam at the pipes and her eyes widened in alarm. A manifold was bulging and about to explode.

"Sam!" she choked. "The pipes!"

"Huh?" Sam relaxed her grip on Alex and looked behind her. The manifold exploded, spewing a powerful burst of steam that tore Alex from Sam-Athena's grip and flung her back several feet. Alex lay there for a few seconds and watched the steam die down. When it did, Sam-Athena was still standing there unharmed.

Except for the jagged piece of metal jutting from her chest.

Sam-Athena looked down at the metal shard in surprise. She brought her free hand to her mouth and retched. She took her hand away and found it covered in blood.

She looked at Alex in despair. "Alex…it hurts."

She dropped her sword, sank to her knees, and fell over.

Alex's emotions got the better of her. Even though the clone had just tried to kill her, she couldn't refuse aid to an injured person.  
"Sammie!" She scrambled over to the clone and knelt beside her. She was still alive, but her eyes were glassy and her gaze distant. Her beautiful dress grew dark as it soaked up the blood from her wound, and the petals on the delicate floral design began turning red. Alex cradled Sam-Athena's head in her lap and stroked her hair.

"Alex, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me, Sam."

Sam looked up at Alex through misty eyes. "Oh, Alex. It's all over. Our home, our future, our lives. All gone."

"Shh, don't give up yet."

Sam smiled weakly. "Don't baby me. I'm no fool. This wound is mortal. I can feel the life seeping from my body even now."

Alex gently brushed Sam's hair back. "I'm so sorry, Sam. But you gave me no choice."

Sam-Athena smiled again. "I know. And you performed brilliantly, Alex. You really are Alex's gene mother. Even she would have been proud to call you that."

Alex returned the smile. "You really are a good person, you know that? You just made – no, you were forced to make some bad choices, that's all."

"Oh, hush."

"Serious!"

Sam closed her eyes. "Alex, how can you be so kind to someone like me?"

"Why shouldn't I be? The compassion we show even to our enemies is just one thing that proves we aren't just animals."

"That's pretty profound for you."

"Yeah, I read that someplace."

Sam-Athena coughed up a mouthful of blood. Alex found her handkerchief and wiped the blood from her lips.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to get to my lab right away."

"Why?"  
"When I was freeing the other clones, I freed one I thought wasn't mutating. Basically, a normal clone. But after we got here, she started showing signs of terminal mutations. She volunteered to become a guinea pig for me so that I could research a cure. We put her in stasis to preserve her life."

"And she's in the lab?"

"Yes. The entrance is equipped with a bioscanner set to my biology. You'll need Sam to get in."

"Okay. We'll get the clone, and come back for you."

"No!" She coughed again and spit up more blood. "All of the Convent's systems are down. The lab is designed to self-destruct should that ever happen. The explosion will take out half the island. You've just barely got time to escape!"

"What about you? I can't just leave you here!"

Sam's voice weakened again. "You have no choice. I'm dying, Alex. I knew this day would come. We were never…meant to live."

"Don't say that. Don't ever say things like that!"

Sam-Athena's eyelids began closing and her voice weakened further. She reached into her sash and handed Alex a Zip disk. "Here. It's a copy of all my research. Maybe…someone can put it to good use. She shuddered as her death throes came on. "Please…save…my sister!"

"Sam!"

"Thank you…Alex. You're so sweet." She closed her eyes and exhaled one last time. Alex sat there with Sam-Athena's head in her lap and began to cry. She gently planted a kiss on Sam-Athena's head and laid her down on the floor. She placed Sam-Athena's hands on her chest and stood up. Her eyes brimming with tears, she turned away and ran to the nearest exit.

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls reunited at an intersection higher up in the facility. They stopped and stared at one another for a few moments, and then embraced each other. They shared a long group hug, overjoyed to be alive and back together.

When they finally broke, Sam spoke up first. "I think it's time to blow this place."

"About time!" said Clover. "I think we can 'borrow' one of the planes in the hangar."

"We can't leave yet!" Alex protested.

Sam and Clover looked Alex up and down and noticed she had seen better days. "Alex, did you get hit a little too hard or something?"

"No! Sam-Athena's lab is about to explode! It'll take out half the island!"

Sam and Clover jumped. "All the more reason to book it!"

"No, not yet! There's a clone locked up in there! We have to save her!"

Sam and Clover exchanged worried looks, and then sighed. "Man, I was hoping for a clean getaway," said Sam. "Let's go!"

They ran down the twisting corridors, following Sam's map to the lab. They climbed up several levels and were met with a very unusual sight.

Nemesis clones were running everywhere in a panic. Several of them saw the girls but paid them no attention in their flight.

"I guess they know what's up!" said Clover.

Sam watched the fleeing clones. "Yeah, no kidding. Come on, we're almost there!"

They ran down another long corridor. Alex was running next to Sam and noticed her tattered spysuit. "Sam, what hap-"

"DON'T bring it up."

Alex smiled and said, "okay!" before dropping back a little. Finally, they reached the lab entrance. They stopped in front of it and caught their breaths before Sam scanned the door with her Compowder.

"The clone said you're the only one who can open it," said Clover.

"Are you sure?" Sam stepped closer to the door and was immediately scanned by a laser. A mechanical voice said, "I.D. confirmed. Welcome back, Sam." The doors opened to a set of decontamination sprays. The girls used their Compowders to don containment suits and walked through the spray into the lab.

Sam gasped. The lab was filled with cutting-edge equipment. Everything was spotless, even the small greenhouse off to one side was clean. She was so distracted she didn't hear her friends calling her.

"SAM!"

"What?"

"We found her!"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry!"

She found her way to where Alex and Clover were and her mouth fell open. One of her clones, physically identical to her, was suspended in a glass chamber filled with a clear fluid. She was sound asleep. Sam examined the chamber and found a palm scanner on one side. She switched back to her spysuit and felt a draft. She looked down and was quite annoyed to find her suit still slashed up from the fight.

"What? This thing can replicate a suit of armor but it can't fix a spysuit?"

Alex changed out of her containment suit and giggled. "I guess not!"

Sam grumbled and placed her hand on the scanner. The mechanical voice said, "I.D. confirmed. Please input 10-digit passcode to unlock stasis chamber."

Sam and Clover stared in shock. "Oh no, not again!" Sam turned to Alex. "Alex, did my clone tell you-"

"I've got your security code right here!" Alex was charging at the chamber with an axe in hand. Sam and Clover dove out of her way as she smashed the chamber open. The glass shattered and the clone spilled out with the fluid onto the floor. She was still comatose, and Clover wrapped a blanket around her.

"Okay, let's get out of here!" said Sam. "Clover, carry the clone. We'll lead the way."

Clover knelt next to the soaking wet clone and picked her up. "Geez, Sam. You're heavy!"

Sam glared at Clover just before the building shook again. "Time to boogie!"

They hurried out of the lab and down the corridor. They entered a stairwell that lead down, and Sam skidded to a halt with her toes hanging over the edge. The stairwell was gone. It had collapsed and stranded the girls at the landing. Clover looked over Sam's shoulder.

"Oh yeah! I destroyed the staircase trying to get away from those nasty clones."

Sam and Alex sighed. The staircase leading up was still intact. "Okay then, up we go."

"What? You mean I've got to lug her all the way up those stairs?"

"YES!"

They climbed the stairs as fast as they could, stopping every so often as explosions rocked the building. Eventually they reached the top and stepped out into brilliant sunlight. They were on a flat, open area which contained an anti-aircraft gun in one corner. The girls looked around, but found no means of escape.

"What are we going to do?" said Clover, still holding Sam's comatose clone. "We've only got one Jetpack between the four of us!"

"Hang on, I'll think of something," said Sam. She paused for a second and then admitted, "I'm all out of ideas."

Alex and Clover sighed and grumbled their aggravation. Sam turned to the wide-open vista and searched the sea and sky. Then she heard something big approaching. "What's that?"

A WOOHP dropship suddenly rose up into view. It faced them for a moment and then turned around. Jerry was standing at the ramp on the back of the ship with a loudspeaker.

"Jerry!" exclaimed the girls.

"Hello, spies! Didn't think I'd forget you, did you? Job well done, ladies!"

The girls climbed onto the dropship and Clover laid the clone on the bench as the aircraft pulled away from the Convent.

"Oh, I see you have a guest," joked Jerry.

"Yeah, sort of," said Sam.

Jerry noticed Sam's bedraggled appearance. "Sam, what-"

Sam placed a finger on his lips and glared at him. "Not now, Jerry. Now, I need a Cappuccino Cooler and a long, hot bath. Until then, do not speak to me."

Jerry nodded and Sam flopped down on the bench. She looked up after a moment and found herself looking into the clone's eyes.

"Hey, you're awake!"

The clone looked around wearily. Her hair was still soaking wet. She pulled the blanket closer to her flesh and looked at the girls with trepidation. Jerry closed the ramp to kill the wind that was whipping through the cabin. The clone looked to each person and asked weakly, "Where am I? Am I cured?"

The girls' countenances fell. The clone registered this reaction and began to tear up. "But, she promised. She promised when I woke up I'd be cured!"

Alex spoke slowly. "I'm…sorry."

"Where is she? Can I see her?"

"She's dead."

The clone turned away from the girls. "No, it's not fair! She said she was close to a cure! You monsters! Now I'll never be cured!" She glanced at Jerry and turned away again. "I'm just going to sleep forever!"

"That's not true!" said Alex. She produced the disk. "She gave us all her research. I know someone can pick up where she left off."

The clone looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, I think so."

The clone lay down on the bench and grew tired again. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Clover pulled the blanket up around her shoulders and then slumped onto the bench next to Sam. Alex sat down beside them and they leaned against one another.

"Good job, girls. I knew the odds were against you, but you came through as always."

Alex gave him a thumbs-up. "All in a day's work, Jer."

Clover also gave him a thumbs-up. "Just another day in the life of a secret agent."

"Glad to hear it. Get some rest, girls. You deserve it." No sooner had Jerry stepped out of the cabin than the girls fell fast asleep.

* * *

Jacob Ravask watched the whole thing go down through a pair of binoculars from the deck of the USS _Kittyhawk_. Ben Adams, a fellow agent, stood beside him and watched with his own binoculars. Ben towered over Jacob at 6'3", and packed a lot of muscle under his jacket.

"Dang, guess they didn't need our help after all," said Jacob.

"Nope, they sure didn't." Ben coughed and held out his hand. Jacob sighed and passed a hundred dollar bill into it, which Ben promptly pocketed.

They both went "whoa" as the main island suddenly burst into a massive fireball and WOOHP aircraft began swarming into the area.

"So," said Ben as he lowered his binoculars, "What now?"

"Well," said Jacob, "we go back down, play some cards, get some rest, and wait until we get back to Hawaii for our next assignment."

"What, again?"

Jacob snorted and grinned. "Yeah, seems like we never get any action these days."

"Personally I don't mind, but it does get really boring after a while."

"Amen to that."

They watched the activity for a few minutes before heading down below deck. Jacob stopped and looked back to the flaming ruins of the Convent."

"Hey," said Ben. "You look like you're thinking about something."

"I was just reminiscing, that's all."

"It's about those girls, isn't it?"

Jacob hid his embarrassment and Ben laughed. "Man, you're a lot of things, but I never took you for a cradle-robber!"

"Oh shut up! That's not how it is at all!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it."

"I can't!"

"Ha!" Ben turned around. "Just don't whine when I win the rest of your cash."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"And I will!" Ben descended the stairs and went out of sight. Jacob looked to the Convent again and shrugged. _Maybe we'll cross paths again one day. Maybe.

* * *

_

**Epilogue**

The morning was crisp and bright as the girls strode confidently into school. Clover's portfolio was tucked securely under her arm, Alex held her books tight, and Sam was sucking peacefully at a Cappuccino Cooler. They turned down the hall and found a sizeable crowd gathered outside the office. They wandered over and found Arnold squeezing out of the pack.

"Hey Arnold, what's going on?" asked Clover.

"You haven't heard?" he said. "Mandy's in huge trouble!"

Clover's heart skipped a beat, but she maintained a calm, collected aura. "Really?"

"Yeah, you know that whole pageant mess?"

Clover placed her hand on her portfolio. "Yeah, what about it?"

"The whole thing was a sham. Mandy was trying to make you look like an idiot in front of the whole school, and the principal found out! Isn't that just crazy? Well, see you later. I gotta get to the newsroom!"

Clover was, for lack of a better word, petrified. Sam and Alex tapped on her and waved their hands in front of her face, but got no response.

"Should we call an ambulance?" asked Alex.

"A photographer might do more good," said Sam. Sam waved her Cappuccino Cooler under Clover's nose, but got no response. The first bell rang.

"We can't just leave her here!" said Alex.

"We won't have a choice if she doesn't move!"

Clover's lips began to move and she said something inaudible. Sam and Alex leaned closer. "What did you say?"

"My…big…break…all that work…for nothing…kill Mandy…"

Alex patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry Clover. Don't worry, I'm sure someone will notice you someday. Now we need to get to class. The first bell already rang!"

Sam and Alex dragged Clover – still muttering incoherently – to class. They dragged her to her desk, resorting to sort of leaning her against it, and took their seats.

The teacher stood from his desk and quieted the class. "Alright class, pass your homework forward." After collecting the homework he continued. "Now, who can tell me what the most important aspect of last week's assignment was?" He looked expectantly at Alex. "How about you, Alex?"

Alex stood up confidently. "Sure! The most important aspect of the assignment was..." in the blink of an eye, the answer left her. "The most important aspect…is…umm…" She placed one hand behind her head and plastered a huge grin across her face. "I forgot!"

The entire classroom fainted, and the noise of their collapse was followed by the steady rhythm of the teacher banging his head on the chalkboard. Alex blushed and sat back down. Sam leaned over and gave her a big squeeze. "It's okay Alex. You may not be the smartest person around, but I still love ya!"

Clover came out of her stupor and hugged her from the other side. "And you may not be the trendiest best friend ever, but I wouldn't have you any other way!"

"Aww, you guys are the best!"

* * *

**Epilogue (cont.)**

Dr. Parker breathed a sigh of relief as the last pod lowered into place and locked in. All the Nemesis clones were accounted for at last. He turned around and found Jerry standing beside his assistant.

"Geez, Jerry! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, just checking up on your work. How's it going?"

"Well, all the Nemesis clones and the missing mutate are accounted for and back in hibernation. All that's left are the three Athena Clones."

Jerry raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean they're unaccounted for? The girls clearly stated in their report that they saw all three die right in front of them. I think 'dead' qualifies for a status."

"Okay, then where are the bodies?"

"We never recovered them. Most of the facility was destroyed, remember?"

"Did you, or did you not search for the bodies?"

"I don't like this tone, Doctor."

"Just answer my question, Jerry. This could be potentially very serious."

Jerry sighed. "No, we didn't find their bodies."

"Well that's just great!"

"Why?"

Dr. Parker leaned on the console. "I've been studying Dr. Beckham's notes, and I came across something really unsettling. You see, if the Athena clones are injured badly enough, their bodies will go into a kind of stasis-shock to prevent further damage. Beckham never got to test the theory, but he was sure they had this capacity."

Jerry's eyebrows rose. "And your point?"

"There is no doubt in my mind that all three escaped Athena clones are still alive and at large."

Jerry clasped his hands behind his back and stared at the rows of stasis pods. "So, what do you think they're up to now?"

"If I were them? Laying low and plotting my revenge."

Jerry turned back to Dr. Parker. "Well, if that is the case, when they resurface we'll be ready for them."

Parker gazed at the pods. "We've learned a lot from that Sam clone's research. You think they'll ever see the sun again?"

Jerry rolled the question around in his mind. "All I can say to that is, we'll see."

They turned out the lights and left the Legacy Room.

* * *

**Epilogue ((cont.) last one, I swear!)**

"Stasis fluid at 95, 98.50 degrees."

"Biosigns steady, no fluctuations detected. Brainwave activity nominal."

"Completing stasis fluid fill and initiating nutrient feed."

The huge spherical chamber filled with fluid and a pair of probes attached themselves to the sides of the tank. Sam-Athena, now horribly scarred and unconscious, floated in the clear fluid. Alex and Clover-Athena completed their operations and stepped back. The transparent sphere held their friend in stasis. The nutrient feed and the restoration machine would heal her, albeit very slowly. The lab was sterile and filled with machines and monitors. Sam would be here for a long time, and they had to be sure she'd be alright.

They heard the door open and turned around. A man in his 50s and an older woman entered the lab. The man wore a mask and a lab coat, while the woman was dressed regally.

"What news, ladies?" asked the man.

"The equipment is functioning flawlessly," said Alex-Athena. "We cannot thank you enough for your assistance, especially in light of her status."

The man stepped forward. "Yes, it is a great shame. We could not predict the explosion dropping her into the reservoir. She'd be conscious right now if it weren't for the asphyxiation and resulting brain damage."

"Some things can't be helped," said Clover-Athena.

"True, but I like to avoid these unfortunate circumstances as often as possible." He stepped forward and checked the equipment and monitors. "It could be years before we are able to resuscitate her, are you willing to wait that long?"

"If it takes years, we'll wait years for our friend," said Alex-Athena.

The man nodded. "Good." He went back to checking the monitors.

Clover-Athena looked around anxiously, and then addressed the man. "Doctor, are you ever going to tell us why you created us?"

The Doctor stopped his work and looked at her. "All in good time, my dear. You must have patience."

Clover looked down. "I will try, though the question will bother me day and night."

"All I ask is patience, my dear Clover. When your friend finally exits this chamber, everything will be crystal clear."

Clover bowed to the Doctor. Alex-Athena faced the old woman. "We are also in your debt, madame. We cannot thank you enough for providing us with this facility, though I will not forgive myself for the loss of the Convent."

The old woman spoke with a commanding, but kindly voice. "The loss of the Convent is lamentable, child, but it is not the end. I will ask you to repay that debt soon enough, but for now, rest, and await the day your friend walks again."

Alex and Clover-Athena bowed to her. The Doctor stepped away from the monitors. "Everything is perfect, just as I designed it to be."

"Excellent," said the woman.

"Sam's recovery will be slow, but it will be complete." He placed his hands on Alex and Clover's shoulders. "You are my finest creations. You have my word I will take very good care of you." He released their shoulders and walked to the woman. "Shall we adjourn, m'lady?"

"Yes, please." They turned to leave. "Just remember that the two of you are from now on effectively in my service. I do not know when I will need you, but await that day like it will be tomorrow." They left the lab and the door shut behind them.

Alex and Clover approached the spherical chamber and placed their hands on the glass.

"For putting our sisters to sleep, they will suffer," said Clover-Athena.

"For what they did to you, they will die," said Alex-Athena.

The faintest of smiles flickered across Sam-Athena's face, and she went to sleep.

**THE END?**


End file.
